


Another Bedtime Story

by Bex_Writes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Unbeta'd, didn't proofread this at all, don't take this fic serious please, famous!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, there are probably a lot of things that don't make sense, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_Writes/pseuds/Bex_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always thought that listening to Lottie would be the death of him. But this time it was the best thing he could've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note before you start reading:  
> this is the first story i ever wrote and it's been a long time since i wrote it (aka it's 2016 by now and i wrote it at the end of 2013). Some things might not make sense because i didn't really had a plot and I just wrote without checking anything so please don't expect to much of it! this is a pretty fetus everything because it was at a time where harry was hazza, louis was boo bear and everything was just pure fluff! so i hope you don't cringe too hard while reading this story.  
> 

Louis always thought that listening to Lottie would be the death of him. But this time it was the best thing he would've done.

Louis’ sister Lottie was a huge fan of One Direction. She knew everything about them, bought all of their songs, stalked them on twitter and always knew where they were and what they were doing. Right now the boys were in America doing a promo tour and a few concerts. And every time something interesting happened, well Lottie considered everything interesting because hello? One Direction!, she’d tell Louis about it. And that way, even thought he would never admit it, he also became a fan of One Direction. Lottie showed him how to make a twitter account and soon he followed all three boys and the official One Direction account and became a boy directioner.

~~~

“Louis! Louis! Lou! Louis! LOUIS! WAKE UP!”

Louis groaned and put his duvet over his head. “Go away Lottie! It’s way too early to wake me up!” Lottie snorted. “It’s 2pm you lazy ass –“ “Language!” Louis scolded her “- and well…if you don’t want to know some news about One Direction then I’ll better go.” Hearing about One Direction made Louis push his duvet away and look at Lottie. “What about them?”

Lottie grinned because she knew about his love about 1D even thought he would never admit how much he loved them. “Well, get ready and I might tell you.” With that she left his room, leaving Louis shouting “You’re awful! Be happy that you’re my sister!”

Louis got out of bed, put some clothes on and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and put on his glasses; he couldn’t be bothered to wear his contact lenses when no one would see him anyways. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and made himself some tea and then walked into the living room, sitting down next to Lottie who sat on the couch with her laptop. “So, what are the news you wanted to tell me?” He asked her.

“Well you know that the boys are in America right now, right?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Duh, of course! It’s all over twitter!” Just yesterday he’d seen all this pictures of the boys shirtless on the beach and he definitely did NOT drooled over Harry Styles’ abs, Liam Payne’s biceps or Niall Horan’s cute smile. Nope.

“Right. And you know that they’re having the concert in Madison Square Garden in 3 weeks?” Lottie asked. “Lottie, you should by now know that I’m as addicted to them as you are. So please tell me something I don’t already know.” This time it was Lottie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah yeah mister i-don’t-fancy-this-amazing-boyband-but-secretly-i-love-them-so-much. So I went on twitter this morning, because unlike other people I don’t sleep that long, and I saw that there was a competition to win a meet and greet!”

“…You do know the chance that we win this meet and greet is almost zero, right?” Louis really didn’t want to lower her hopes but he already knew that they’d never win this competition. “But Boo! There’s always a chance! Can’t we just try? I already asked Mum and she said it’s okay if we take part of the competition!” Louis looked at her skeptically. “And what would we have to do to win this competition?” Lottie smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Three days later Louis was covered with paint and glitter, looking ridiculous. That’s also what his best friends told him. “You look like a little pixie, Lou” said Zayn. He and Stan were laughing so much; they nearly fell of Louis’ bed. Eleanor just smiled at Louis and tried not to laugh because she thought it was cute what he did for his sister. “Shut up Zayn! Or I’m gonna accidently drop this glitter over your head.” Almost immediately Zayn shut up and looked at Louis with a skeptical look. “You wouldn’t do that!” - “Well…you’ll see.”

Louis had spent the last 3 days painting and drawing things for the competition with Lottie and today he finally finished everything. He still didn’t know why he’d spend so much time on it, even if he knew that they wouldn’t win. The things he did for his sister.

“I think it’s cute that you’re doing this for Lottie!” El said. “Thank you very much El. At least one person who understands my love for my sisters.” Everyone rolled their eyes. “Lou. We all know how much you love your sisters. For example that one time when Fizzy lost her favorite stuffed animal and you searched for it on the playground even though it rained outside? Or the other time where Lottie was laughed at because of her love for One Direction and you went to her friends and defended her?” Stan said and put an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “We all know how wonderful you are.” He said and winked at Louis. “Oh fuck off Stan!” Louis said and laughed. “But I guess it’s true? I’d do everything for them.”

And that’s why he sent all that drawings to the address of the company that hold the competition. He scribbled Lottie’s name on all of the drawings and really hoped that they’d win this competition.

~~~

One week later the competition was closed and the page said a winner was addressed. Even thought Louis knew he and Lottie would never win, he definitely was disappointed. “It’s alright Lou. You said we weren’t going to win and we didn’t. It’s alright.” Lottie tried to not show her disappointment but failed. She always wanted to see her favorite band but their family didn’t had the money to get tickets and Louis knew how sad she was. He pulled her into a hug and comforted her when she started crying. “Shh Lot. Please don’t cry! Maybe we’ll win next time?”

“No we won’t. Because we never win anything!” Lottie said and sniffed. Louis hugged her tighter and didn’t know what to say so he just sat with her and comforted her.

After a few minutes she’d calmed down and they both went downstairs and watched some TV. During making some popcorn their mother came home with the twins, went back outside and came back with the post. Louis went back into the living room, put the popcorn between him and Lottie and sat down on the couch. As soon as he sat down Jay called Lottie and him into the kitchen.

“What is it Mum?” Lottie asked. Jay smiled and gave her a paper. Lottie took it, read it and started screaming. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD LOU!” Louis looked at her confused, then to their mother and back to her. “What? What’s going on?” Lottie gave him the paper while saying “I WON! WELL WE WON! WE WON THE COMPETITION!”

Louis looked at the paper which said: Congratulations Lottie! You and one person of your choice get the chance to meet One Direction before their concert in Madison Square Garden! You are able to see their sound check and also get front row tickets for the concert! And last but not least you’re going to be able to spend the whole day with them after their concert! Have fun!

Louis stared down at the paper and nearly started crying because he was so happy. They won the competition? The others would never believe him!

He hugged Lottie, then his mum and went upstairs into his room. He sat down on his bed and phoned Zayn. “Hello?”

“ZAYN! YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!” Louis couldn’t contain his excitement and started walking back and forth in his room. Zayn sighed “What is it this time? Did you finally manage to convince your mum to buy you the x-box?” Louis shook his head, even thought Zayn couldn’t see it. “Better!” Zayn remained silent. “Zaaaayn! Start guessing!” Louis demanded “Or I won’t tell you!” Zayn sighed again. Sometimes Louis really could get annoying. “Just tell me Lou.”

“LOTTIE AND I WON THE COMPETITION AND WE’RE GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION!” Louis screamed into his phone. “WE ARE GOING TO MEET THEM! IN 2 WEEKS!”

“Congrats Boo! I’m really happy for ya!” Zayn said. “At least it was worth dressing up as a pixie.” Zayn chuckled while Louis groaned. “You seriously are a dick sometimes, do you know that?” Louis asked. “Well…but you still looooove me!” came the reply.

Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide a smile. He really loved Zayn. Their mothers had been friends for a long time now and when they were 14 they both met the first time and at first Louis didn’t really liked Zayn because he seemed to be a douchebag. But after meeting a few times he noticed that Zayn was really nice and they became best friends. He also was one of the few people who really supported him when he came out. Some of his friends didn’t wanted to be friends with a “faggot” but Zayn was really supportive and they even grew closer since then.

“Well..I guess I do love you a bit.” – “Oh shut it! You love me loads Lou!” Zayn said and mumbled “Well…maybe not as much as you love Harry Styles thought.” Louis groaned. “Zaaayn! I trusted you when I said you I like him. And you promised you wouldn’t tease me!”

“Okay, okay! Sorry! Well back to the main topic!”

“I’m reeeally excited! I mean, first of all I’ve never been to America and now I’m not only being able to fly there but I’m also going to meet my favorite band!” He still couldn’t believe his luck. It was one of the rare times where he was happy that he listened to Lottie and did help her to take part of the competition.

“You better be excited! I mean, you’re going to meet your idols in real life! And you’re going to be able to touch them!” Zayn said. “Hopefully you won’t make a fool out of yourself.”

Gasping, Louis replied “What? Me? Never! I’d never make myself a fool in front of my idols! What? No! Oh god Zayn! What if I do something embarrassing in front of them? What if I fall over or can’t talk or –“, he was interrupted by Zayn’s laugher. “Calm down Lou! IF you’re doing something like this in front of them, then just laugh? Don’t take it serious! They’re also just humans.”

“I guess you’re right. Well I’m gonna call El and Stan now. Love you Zaynie!”

“Love you too Lou! See you tomorrow!”

~~~

Two weeks later and Louis was sitting with his sister on their way to the airport. He was so excited that he even annoyed Lottie. “Lou! Stop bouncing up and down in your seat! I’m just as excited as you are but you’re getting on my nerves!” She complained. “Sorry.” Louis stopped bouncing in his seat and looked out of the window. He still couldn’t believe it that they were on their way to America!

“You sure you packed everything?” Jay asked them. Lottie and Louis both rolled their eyes. “Yes mum! You’ve been asking for the 10th time and we still have everything packed.” Louis said. “Alright, alright! Just asking!”

10 Minutes later and they arrived at the airport. Louis got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase and waited for Lottie and his mum. Soon they were inside the airport and went to check in. Jay hugged Lottie and then went over to Louis and pulled him into a tight hug. “Please take care of Lottie! Never let her go anywhere without you!” Louis hugged back and nodded. “Of course. You can trust me!”

Then he and Lottie went to check in and waited for their flight to arrive. Soon they could get on board and showed one of the stewardess their tickets. She smiled and looked at Lottie “You must be Lottie?” Lottie nodded confused. The stewardess pointed to her right. “You, and what I assume is your brother, have first class seats.”

Louis and Lottie looked at each other wide eyed and went to take their seats.

“Oh my god Lou! We’ve got first class seats!” Lottie whispered. “I know! I didn’t know we had first class seats. I mean, we already get to see One Direction! And now first class seats? Wow” Louis was definitely flashed. He quickly texted his mum and Zayn and then turned off his phone.

~~~

After what seemed like forever they finally landed in New York and got off the plane. They went to get their luggage and then to the exit. Outside were a few people holding papers with names on it. “Look Louis. There!” Lottie said and pointed to a man with a paper that said Lottie Tomlinson.

They went over to the man who looked at them and asked “Lottie Tomlinson?” Lottie nodded shyly and pointed to Louis. “Uhm…this is my brother Louis. He’s the one that’s coming with me”

The man nodded and took their luggage. He led them to a car and opened the door.

After they got seated he drove them to their hotel. Outside were a lot of people, mostly screaming girls, who blocked the way to the entrance. Despite that they somehow got into the lobby, where the man gave them the key for their room. “You can go into your room now and during 3pm someone’s going to come and get you to meet the boys,” said the man. “Any questions?”

“Are the boys also staying in this hotel?” Lottie asked. The man smiled and pointed to the fans who waited outside the hotel. “If this isn’t clue enough?” Lottie and Louis laughed. “I guess it is.”

Louis and Lottie both grabbed their suitcases and went to their room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: there could be spelling mistakes but yeah...maybe one day i'll find someone who'll beta my fics. who knows?  
> ENJOY!

In their room, Lottie jumped on the bed, said “Wake me up when it’s time” and soon fell asleep. Louis wasn’t really tired, because he’d spend most of the flight asleep, so he first watched a bit TV but soon got bored and went to the lobby again.

He didn’t really watch where he was going and soon bumped into someone. “Oh. Sorry!” He said and looked up. And what he saw made him go speechless. In front of him stood no other person than Harry fucking Styles. Harry smiled and said “Oh it’s alright. I guess we both weren’t watching where we were going.” Louis didn’t know what to say, or rather didn’t wanted to embarrass himself in front of his Idol by saying something wrong, and just nodded.

Harry chuckled. “I guess you know who I am?”

Again Louis only nodded. Harry smiled at his behavior. “You okay?” He asked. “Uhm. Yeah! Of course! Yeah! I’m great! I mean. Yes! Brilliant.” Louis stuttered.

“No need to be nervous….?”

“Louis. My name’s Louis.”

“Louis. No need to be nervous Louis.” Harry said. Louis chuckled. “Well I guess I DO have to be nervous because I’m standing in front of my Idol. Sooo…” Harry looked at him surprised. “Oh. Really?” Louis nodded.

“Do you want to take a picture?” Harry asked. “I’d love to. But my phone’s my hotel room.” Louis said and thought: Well it’s not like I’m not going to see you in half an hour.

“We could take one on my phone? If you want to? I could upload it on instagram?” Louis looked at him surprised. “Uhm sure. Why not?”

Harry pulled out his phone and stepped next to Louis. “Smile Louis!”

Louis smiled from one ear to the other. He met Harry Styles! Nobody would ever believe him!

While uploading the pic on Instagram, Harry looked at his watch and cursed. “Shit!” He looked at Louis. “I’d love to continue talking to you Louis, but I gotta go! Have a meet and greet in a few minutes!” He waved at Louis and walked away. Paralyzed, Louis walked back to his room.

He walked into the room and jumped on the bed next to Lottie. Lottie startled and glared at Louis. “What the fuck Louis?” She said. Louis simply chuckled and said “Wake up you lazy shit! We’re going to meet One Direction in 15 minutes!”

Lottie shook her head and went into the bathroom to get ready. Louis walked to his suitcase and picked some black skinny jeans, his favorite toms, a white shirt and a jeans jacket. He changed into the clothes and banged on the bathroom door. “Lott! Hurry up!”

“Relax! I’m already done!” Lottie came out of the bathroom and Louis went inside to style his hair a bit. He walked back into the room and grabbed his phone. Lottie was already done and sat on the bed. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Calling mum. She said she wanted me to call her when we arrived. I kinda forgot to call her.”

He dialed his mum’s number and sat down next to Lottie.

“Hello?” His mum answered the phone.

“Hey mum! I hope I didn’t woke you up but you said I should call you when we arrived and yeah.”

“Oh no, you didn’t. I was just about to go to bed but it’s good that you called me. How’s the hotel?”

“It’s amazing! We have a great view and it’s really nice. But well…the best thing happened just a few minutes ago.” Louis smiled. He still couldn’t believe that he had met Harry Styles! Well, he’d see him in a few minutes again!

“What happened?” His mum asked and even Lottie looked at him.

“I met Harry Styles! Outside our hotel room!”

Lottie looked at him with wide eyes and his mum said “What?” and didn’t know what to say. “When did you meet him? How?” Lottie asked.

“Well. I wanted to walk back to the lobby because I was bored and I bumped into someone. And it was Harry! And he was really nice and we also took a picture together! Oh my god! It’s on Instagram! I’m on Harry Styles’ Instagram!”

Lottie screamed and hugged Louis. “Oh my god Louis! You’re so lucky! And now you’re going to see him again!” Louis nodded when someone knocked on their door. “Oh. We have to go now mum. WE’RE GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION!”

“Okay! Have fun! And also have fun at the concert and tomorrow!” Jay said.

“Thanks mum! Love you! Bye!” Louis hung up and grabbed Lottie’s hand. They opened the door and in front of them was Paul, kind of the guy for everything. “You guys ready to meet the boys?” He asked and smiled. Louis and Lottie both nodded and smiled. “Of course we are!” Lottie said.

~~~

Soon they stood in front of another hotel room. You could already hear the boys outside the door. “Niall! Stop jumping on the bed! The meet and greet winners will be here soon!” That was definitely Liam. Louis and Lottie looked at each other and laughed. Louis looked at Paul and could see him roll his eyes. He muttered “These boys,” and opened the door.

Louis and Lottie both followed him and soon saw Liam standing in front of a bed and Niall jumping on the bed. As soon as Niall spotted them, he jumped off the bed and went over to them. “You must be Lottie, right?” Niall asked and hugged Lottie. Lottie only nodded, whispered “Yeah.” and hugged him back.

Liam also came over, hugged Lottie and said “It’s nice to meet you Lottie! We saw the drawings you did and they were amazing!” Lottie blushed and pointed at Louis. “I didn’t do them alone. My brother helped me. He’s also a massive One Direction Fan!”

This time it was Louis’ turn to blush. “Well I wouldn’t say MASSIVE fan…I just like your music!” Lottie shook her head and said “Not true! He buys every magazine that has an article about you guys and spends so much time on twitter to know what you guys are doing!”

Louis blushed even more. “Well…I guess I AM kind of a fan?” He chuckled nervously.

Niall and Liam laughed and both hugged him. “Haha it’s alright! It’s nice to know that we also have male fans. Not just females.” Liam said. “What’s your name by the way?” Niall asked.

“Louis?” Someone asked behind them. They all turned towards the door where Harry stood. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Uhm…I might be the meet and greet winner?” Louis answered.

“But the winners name is Lottie.” Harry said confused. Louis chuckled. “Oh. Yeah. Well we both did the drawings and we decided to put my sister’s name on them because they’d only announce one winner.” Louis explained and pointed to his sister.

Niall laughed and said “Well…I guess you’re name is Louis then?” Louis nodded. “Yep.”

Liam pointed to 2 sofas, that Louis didn’t noticed before, and they all sat down. They talked for a while and soon the boys were told to get ready for the sound check. Louis and Lottie followed them and walked with them to the back entrance. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were the meet and greet winner?” Harry asked him. They walked a bit behind the others.

Louis chuckled. “Because I was super nervous that I met you? I mean I couldn’t even say my name because I was so nervous. And I definitely couldn’t tell you I was the meet and greet winner. Well…when I went back to my hotel room I just thought that I’d see you again anyway, sooo.” Louis just shrugged.

“But now you aren’t that nervous?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged again. “I guess not really? Of course I’m still like: Oh my god Harry Styles is walking next to me and talking to me and I’m a bit freaking out but I guess I want to enjoy this, you know? And I couldn’t enjoy it if I wouldn’t talk to you.” Louis smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. “I guess it’s good that you’re not that nervous anymore? Because sometimes it’s, well not annoying, but a bit difficult to talk to people who wouldn’t say a word.” Harry said, “oh and some people want to know who you are.”

Louis looked at him. “What?”

Harry grinned, pulled out his phone and showed him his Instagram app. There was the photo of them, Louis kind of forgot about it, and it had lots of likes. “Everyone wants to know who “that cute guy next to” me is.” Harry said and smiled.

Louis gaped at him, at the phone and back to Harry. How could he forget that a lot of people would see the pic, if Harry uploaded it on his Instagram?

“Do you have Instagram? Or twitter?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, still shocked, and said “Yeah…I got both. My Instagram is louis91 and my twitter is Louis_Tomlinson.” Harry nodded absently and tapped something on his phone.

“Okay. Done.” He put away his phone and they arrived at the back entrance. They got into the car, Louis sitting next to Niall and Harry, Lottie sitting next to Liam, and they drove to the arena. A few minutes later Louis’ phone started to ring permanently. Confused, he pulled it out and looked at his screen. “What’s wrong Lou?” Lottie asked as she saw him frowning. He showed her his phone and said “Lots of people are following me on twitter and I don’t know why…”

That when Harry started to laugh really hard. Everyone looked at him confused and Louis asked “What?”

“Check out my twitter.” Was the only thing Harry said. “Why?” Louis asked even more confused but did as he was told. And what he saw shocked him.

Harry followed him on twitter! He looked at Harry and said “You, you followed me on twitter?” Harry grinned and nodded. “Sure. Why not?”

Louis didn’t know what to say, smiled and whispered “Thanks.”

Niall looked at Louis, took his phone out and handed it to Louis. Louis looked at him with a questioning look. “Type your twitter name in so I can follow you. And Lottie, you as well!” Louis did as he was told and gave the phone to Lottie. Liam gave him his phone next and he also followed his own account.

He couldn’t believe his luck! He just got 3/3 on twitter! This definitely was the best day ever!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: there could be spelling mistakes. Please just ignore them.  
> And i just wanted to say thanks for 18 kudos and the comments! it really makes me happy that you guys like this story so far :) As for people who don't like it: you can tell me why you don't like it. but please don't be rude. If you leave me a rude comment i'll just delete this comment. But anyways: ENJOY :)

The sound check was amazing! The boys had so much fun on stage and being the only one seeing performing them was incredible! Louis and Lottie sang all the songs and at one moment they even were able to go on the stage and sing with the boys. It was the best moment of Louis’ life. Or rather the last 3 hours were the best moments of his life. He sang into Harry’s mic and smiled so bright. He was so happy!

He looked at Harry and saw him smiling back and soon they both danced across the stage. They danced for a while, when Louis suddenly stumbled. He squealed and clinged onto Harry’s shirt when he fell. They both fell down, Harry on top of Louis. When Louis noticed that he also took Harry down with him, he blushed a deep shade of red. “Sorry Haz.”

“Haz?” Harry asked. If it was possible, Louis blushed even more. “Uhm…” He tried to explain but was rescued by Lottie and Niall making fun of them both. “Did you see his face?” Lottie laughed, “he was like: Nooooooo” She made a face and acted as if she’d be falling in slow motion.

Niall laughed hysterically and nodded. “And Harry was like: What’s happening. Whaaaaaat?” He also acted as if he’d be falling. Harry rolled of Louis and tackled Niall on the ground. “Shut up wanker!” He said.

“Harry! You can’t swear in front of Lottie! She’s just a teenager!” Liam said wide eyed. Lottie rolled her eyes at Liam and complained “I’m not even THAT young! I’m 15! Do you think my friends don’t swear?”

“Yeah Liam! Do you think they don’t swear?” Niall asked and Liam scoffed. “Shut up Niall.”

“Well what if I don’t want to shut up?”

Liam was about to jump on top of Niall and Harry but they were interrupted by Paul. “GUYS! You’re not done with sound check! We still have to check the flying stage!”

Louis looked at Paul and repeated “Flying stage?”

Harry looked at Louis and saw his hopeful expression, turned to Paul and asked “Can Louis come with us on the flying stage? And Lottie too?” Paul looked thoughtful and sighed. “Alright.”

Harry stood up, walked over to Louis and helped him up. They walked up to the stage and Harry secured Louis and Lottie on the microphone stands. Soon the stage was lifted up and Louis and Lottie looked around the arena in awe. It was amazing to fly over the empty seats and they couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like to fly over thousands of screaming girls (and a few boys).

“This is amazing!” Louis said to Harry. Harry smiled. “It is, isn’t it? I really love this part of the concert the most, because the fans all love it so much when we fly over them and kind of get a bit closer to them because we’re flying to the middle of the arena. It makes me happy to see that they love us so much that they even start crying just because we waved at them.”

They flew back to the main stage and soon the sound check was finished. It wouldn’t be worth it to drive back to the hotel so they all sat down backstage in the dressing room. Lottie and Niall started playing Fifa and Niall screamed during the whole game because he couldn’t believe that Lottie won all the time. “Why are you so good at this? It’s not even a game for girls!” Niall complained. Lottie laughed and pointed at Louis. “Perks of having an older brother.”

Louis looked up of his phone and grinned. He went back to his phone and saw that he had a text from Zayn.

Zayn: Hey Lou! How’s it going? Already met the boys? (I’m too lazy to look what time is it in America…)

Louis: Hey Zaynie! Yeah we’re with them right now. Chilling backstage ;)

Zayn: Ooooh! I’m kinda jealous right now. Even tho I’m not really a fan. But I have to say Liam is fit. And, how are they?

Louis: Harry looks waaaaay better! They are really really nice! Lottie’s playing Fifa with Niall and he loses all the time. Haha.

Zayn: Haha I bet. She learned from the pro! No way Harry looks better than Liam! Did you see his abs? And his eyes?

Louis: Well…I’ve seen a close up from Harry’s eyes…

Zayn: Spill!

Louis: We might have danced across the stage and I stumbled? And took him down with me?

Zayn: Haha only you Lou!

Louis: Shut up! At least he didn’t tease me like you would’ve. He’s really nice! I could’ve hug him all day!

“You can if you want to.” Someone said next to him. Louis looked next to him and saw Harry sitting down next to him. He pulled the phone closer to his chest and looked at Harry. “Harry! You can’t just read my messages!” Louis looked at him wide eyed and really hoped he hadn’t seen the other messages.

“I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat something. But you were so engrossed with your phone, that you didn’t notice me. And I wanted to know who you’re texting and the others wanted to eat something so they left and well…sorry?”

“Oh. Sorry..was just writing with my best friend. He wanted to know if you guys are nice and all that. Nothing special.” Louis said and shrugged. “And here I was thinking, that you’d write with your girlfriend.” Harry answered.

“Oh. Uhm…I don’t have a girlfriend…”

“No? Cause you were smiling really bright.”

“Well like I said, just my best friend.” Louis said and smiled. Louis stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and asked “You coming?” and Harry stood up and followed him.

~~~

They went to the kitchen and each got some fries and a burger. They found Niall, Liam and Lottie sitting at a desk and sat down next to them.

“So…what do you guys want to do tomorrow?” Liam asked as soon as Harry and Louis sat down, “We were thinking about going shopping and maybe go a bit sightseeing?”

Louis nodded. He really loved to see New York, as he never had been able to visit it before. “That’d be great! But I think shopping would be a bit too expensive for Lottie and I because well…New York.” He said. He was a bit embarrassed that they couldn’t afford going shopping.

“Oh it’s alright. We’ll cover it.” Harry said. Both Louis and Lottie looked at him surprised.

“Yeah!”, Niall said “We already talked about it. Lottie told us that you guys can’t afford it and that you also don’t really have money to go on holidays and we want you to enjoy this and that’s why we pay for everything!”

Louis was close to tears. These guys were amazing! He hugged Harry, because he was the closest to him, and whispered “Thank you so much!” Harry hugged back and said “It’s fine Lou. We really want you to enjoy your time in New York and you guys are really nice so we thought, why not? We wouldn’t do this if we wouldn’t like you. But we had lots of fun with you guys and that’s why we do it.” Louis just smiled and said ‘Thank You’ again. Then he stood up and walked over to Niall and Liam and also hugged them.

Lottie also hugged all of them and at least she hugged Louis and said “If this is a dream, please don’t wake me up.” Louis nodded and answered “I’m not planning to. Because if it’s a dream, I’m also dreaming it and it’s quite a nice dream.”

The other boys watched their exchange and chuckled.

They were interrupted by Paul who wanted them to slowly get ready for the show. “Yes Sir!” Niall said and they all went back to the dressing room. The boys got ready for their show while Louis and Lottie just sat there and watched them. The closer they got to the show, the more nervous the guys got.

“You alright?” Louis asked. They all nodded. “It’s just like every show. We get a bit nervous but as soon as we’re on the stage, it’s alright.” Liam said. Louis smiled “No need to be nervous! You guys are absolutely incredible and you could probably forget all of your lyrics and everyone would still love you!”

Someone hugged him from behind. “Aww Louis, you’re so cute!” Harry said into his ear. Louis shuddered and said “Uhm…you’re welcome?”, and turned a deep red because Harry freaking Styles was hugging him!

“Oh yeah. Boo Bear is always so cute and so nice!” Lottie teased him. Harry let go of Louis and turned to Lottie. “Boo Bear?”

Lottie laughed and Louis turned an even darker shade of red. “Oh, our mum always called him Boo Bear when he was younger.”

Louis groaned and turned to Lottie. “You swear you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Harry laughed and whispered into his ear “I think it’s sweet.” and then left to get changed into his stage outfit. Louis looked after him with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all: thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! it really means a lot that you guys like this story :) second: there are probably (as always) spelling mistakes...just ignore them please? :D

Thirty minutes later, Louis and Lottie sat front row in the concert hall. The boys were doing last minutes checks and soon the doors would open for the fans. Louis pulled out his phone and texted Zayn.

Louis: Hey mate! The concert starts in like half an hour or so and I just wanted to know how you are?

He just had to wait 5 minutes for a reply.

Zayn: Lou, do you know what time it is in the UK????????????

Louis: Uhm…I guess it’s early?

Zayn: It is. I really love you, but please, for god’s sake, let me sleep! Just text me tomorrow?

Louis: Yeah! Sorry! Didn’t want to wake you up! I’m just so excited! Sorry again!

Zayn: It’s alright Lou! Go talk to Lottie or summat. Good night.

Louis chuckled at Zayn’s last message and was about to put his phone away, as it vibrated again. He assumed it was Zayn but was met with a tweet of Harry.

@Harry_Styles: We were playing MSG and no one came.

And added was a pic of Louis and Lottie sitting in the front row, looking at their phones. Louis looked up at the stage and saw Harry sitting directly in front of him. Surprised, he dropped his phone and glared at Harry for scaring him.

“Don’t scare me like that Harold!” Louis said and picked up his phone. Harry whined “Heeey. My name isn’t Harold!” and stood up again. “Just wanted to say that we’ll meet backstage after the show. So just stay in your seats or something like that?” Louis and Lottie nodded.

Harry smiled and turned around to leave, but turned back almost immediately. “Oh aaaaaand enjoy the show!”

Then he went backstage and 10 minutes later you could hear screaming.

“Guess they opened the doors.” Lottie said and looked at Louis. “What do you think about all this so far?” She asked.

“I’m just so happy that I listened to you and did send those drawings in! I mean, the boys are incredible and so nice and I think I fell in love with them even more! And just this day was amazing and I can’t believe we get to spend another day with them!” Louis said.

He never thought that they would get the opportunity to meet the boys and even fly to New York! They family never had the money to go on holidays and if they went on one then just to the beach but never abroad.

Soon the hall was filled with lots of screaming girls. The arena sometimes played a commercial for the new perfume ‘Our Moment’ and all the people in the arena went crazy!

Next to him sat two girls who always looked at him. After 5 minutes they still glanced at him. Annoyed he turned towards them and asked “can I help you?”

They looked at him surprised and blushed a bit. “Uhm…we just wanted to know if you were this guy who met Harry in the hotel?” Louis nodded. “Yeah I am.”

The girl closer to him, with pink hair, turned to the other girl and said “Told you so!” She turned back to Louis and said “She wouldn’t believe me when I said it’s you. Your name is Louis, right?”

Louis looked at her confused. “Yeah. How did you know?”

She smiled. “Oh…well…the boys followed you on twitter and so I followed you as well. You’re so lucky that they all followed you! How did you do that?”

“Well…me and my sister won a competition to meet them.” He said.

“Oh! Yeah! I heard about that competition. Congrats on winning it!”

“Thanks! The boys are really great and I’m really glad to get the opportunity to meet them.” He said and smiled at the girl. She nodded, smiled and turned back to her friend. They started talking and Louis wasn’t meant to eavesdrop but well…he was curious. “He’s really nice!” The girl he talked to said to her friend. “Yeah? He looks really cute. I totally ship those two!”

The pink haired girl nodded. “Yeah! They are so cute together! I really love the height difference! Harry looks like he could protect him so easily and that’s so adorable!”

The other girl nodded and grinned. “Larry is definitely my new OTP!”

Louis frowned and turned to Lottie. “Hey Lottie?”

She looked up of her phone and looked at him. “Hm?”

“What is an OTP? And what does shipping mean?”

She laughed. “Oh. OTP means One True Pairing. Like I really think Liam and Niall are cute together so I ship them and I don’t want them to be with someone else. And well..they also have a ship name. They’re called Niam.”

“And what is this all about?” Louis asked confused.

“Well…most of this shipping thing is about fanfiction. Stories fans write about their OTP or other people. So there are stories about Liam and Niall being together and yeah. There are all types of fanfiction. Why are you asking?”

“Okay. First of all, I don’t think I can look Liam or Niall in the eyes now. Like, what?” Lottie interrupted him. “If you’re going to tell them about this, I’m going to kill you! I’m not kidding!”

“Yeah yeah. Well and second I’m just asking because these girls next to me –“ he pointed to the pink haired girl and her friend. “Were talking about how they ship me with Harry and were talking about Larry? And I didn’t knew what they mean…but now I do obviously.”

Lottie laughed. “So that’s what Larry Stylinson is about!” Louis looked at her and asked “Larry Stylinson?”

“Yeah! It’s trending for hours on twitter already! And I didn’t knew what it meant, but now I do.”

“And what does it mean?”

“It’s your ship name.” Lottie said.

Louis looked at her even more confused. Ship name? A name? Of a ship? What?

“What ship? I don’t have a ship.”

Lottie laughed. “Did you even listen to what I said to you? Ship means you want two people to be in a relationship. And Larry Stylinson is a ship name. It’s the ship name of you and Harry. They took the L of your name and the Arry from Harry’s name and it becomes Larry. And the surname is the Sty from Harry’s surname and the linson from our surname. Stylinson. Do you understand that?”

Louis nodded and blushed. “So, like, they want to see me and Harry in a relationship?”

“Yep.”

Louis fiddled with his hands and smiled. Other people wanted Harry and him to be together?

His thoughts were interrupted as the lights went out and the screens showed some shortfilm about the boys having a party. Then soon ‘Cmon cmon’ was playing and some of the screens went up. Niall stood on at the left of the stage, Harry on the right and Liam in the middle. They started singing and the whole arena went crazy.

They played a bunch of songs from both ‘Up All Night’ and ‘Take Me Home’ and soon they were flying over the crowd and to the B-Stage. On the B-Stage they were singing One Way Or Another and were answering twitter questions.

They had to do a human pyramid, animal expressions and had to show their favorite dance moves.

“Sooo…and the last question of the night! Tell us about Larry Stylinson.” Liam said and looked confused. He turned to Harry and Niall and looked at them. “Larry Stylinson?”

Harry shrugged and Niall laughed. “Niall?” Liam asked. “will you please explain what or who Larry Stylinson is?”

Niall laughed even harder. He went over to Harry and sight hugged him. “It’s this little guy and – “ he pointed into Louis’ direction “and that one in the front row.”

Everyone turned around and looked at Louis, as he was the only boy who sat in the front row. He looked around and smiled nervously. Everyone turned back to the B-Stage and looked at Niall who just explained what shipping meant.

Harry turned to the main stage and screamed into his mic “LOUIS I LOVE YOU!” and everyone started screaming again. Louis laughed and even if Harry couldn’t hear it, he screamed “I LOVE YOU TOO!”

The boys continued their show and soon they were singing WMYB, the last song of their show. After they left the stage, everyone went up and left, most of the girls crying. The girls next to him, the pink haired girl and her friend turned to Louis.

“Excuse me?” The pink haired girl asked. Louis turned around and looked at her. “Hm?”

The girl smiled shyly and asked “would it be possible if we’d take a picture together?”

Louis looked at her surprised. “You want to take a picture with me?” The girls nodded. “Yeah.” “Uhm..Okay?”

Louis turned to Lottie and asked her if she could take the picture. The girls went to his left and his right and Lottie took the picture. “Thanks Louis!” The girls said and left. Confused Louis turned to Lottie and asked “What was that?”

Lottie showed him her phone and said “Well..guess they wanted to have a picture with Harry’s soon-to-be-boyfriend.”

On twitter, lots of directioners asked about who Louis was and if he was Harry’s boyfriend and wow. He even was trending worldwide. “Jesus. They are all going crazy!” Louis said. Lottie nodded and laughed. “Guess you are kind of famous now.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos and holy shit this story almost had 1,000 views! like, i can't even?! Thank you so so so much!   
> This chapter is a bit shorter because i wanted to upload something but i'm super tired because of school so i hope it's alright :) thanks again!

A few minutes later Paul came over to them and they all went backstage. The boys waited for them in the dressing room, already changed and ready to go.

“There he is! My super cute, amazing boyfriend!” Harry said as soon as Louis came into the room. Louis blushed and laughed. “Oh, yeah. Larry Stylinson forever!”

“Sooo…what do you guys want to do now?” Niall asked, “cause I’m starving!”

“We could go to McDonald’s drive through? And then back to the hotel?” Liam asked. Everyone nodded. “Well then let’s go!” Niall said.

A few minutes later they sat in a van and drove to McDonald’s. There, they each ordered some burgers and soon they were back at the hotel. They went to one of the boys room.

They all started eating and once everyone finished, they talked about the show.

“So. How did you guys liked the show?”, Liam asked. “It. Was. Amazing!” Lottie said. “Like, I can’t even believe that I got the chance to see you perform live and also even get to meet you! You are absolutely amazing!”

Louis could do nothing but nod. It still felt a bit surreal that they got the chance to meet the boys and not only meet them, but also get to know them a bit and also get to see one of their concerts. “I absolutely loved your show!” he said. “You seem to be so comfortable on stage and it amazes me how much your fans love you. Like, I know I’m a fan myself but it’s still amazing to see it live.”

The boys smiled. “Yeah, it’s amazing to see how much they support us. We never expected any of this to happen.” Liam said.

Niall nodded. “Yep. When we came third on the x-factor we couldn’t even imagine that any of this would happen. Hell, we couldn’t even imagine becoming famous in the UK. I mean most of the casting show winners are famous for like 3-4 months? And we thought we should make the best of it. And now look were we are!”

“That’s why we also agreed for this competition. We wanted to give something back to the fans. We are just so thankful and we can’t thank them enough!” Harry said smilingly.

“Aww you guys are so cute!” Lottie said. “I’m just glad that we won the competition because it’s so nice to actually meet you and to get to know you a bit.”

Louis nods “Yeah. I still can’t believe we won. Like, I think somehow think that this is a dream and I’m about to wake up to go to school.”

The boys laugh. “Well let me assure you, this is definitely not a dream!” Niall said.

“I hope so. Because right now I have 3/3 on twitter and I don’t want that to change.” Louis said laughing.

They talk for a little while when Lottie started yawning. “Guess it’s bedtime for you Lots?” Louis said. Lottie shook her head “Nope. Not tired at all! You can’t force me to go to bed!”

“Lottie. We’re also going to meet the boys tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Okay.” She stood up and gave each of the boys a hug. “Night guys! See you tomorrow.”

Louis also gave each boy a hug, Harry a bit longer than necessary. Harry chuckled and said “Night Boo. Sweet dreams.”

Louis blushed, mumbled a quick “Good Night,” and turned around to leave the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THE BOYS ARE DOING A EUROPE TOUR AND IF I GET TICKETS THEN I CAN GO AND I'M JUST MORE THAN HAPPY RIGHT NOW SO AS A PRESENT BECAUSE I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW: HERE'S A NEW EXTRA LONG CHAPTER (2K words) :))))))))))))))))))  
> I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!! FJSAKFLDFSJAF

The next morning someone knocked at Louis’ and Lottie’s door, screaming: “WAKEY WAKEY! THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM!” Startled, Louis fell out of his bed. He looked around confused and realized that he was in his hotel room.

Someone knocked at their door again. “Louis! Lottie! Open the door!” Louis stood up and opened the door. In front of him stood Niall.

“Hey Lou!” He said and smiled. Louis frowned and asked “What are you doing here?”

“You forgot? We are doing into town today! And we wanna be early so that hopefully there aren’t that many people there. Did we forget to tell you yesterday?”

Louis nodded tiredly. “Yes you did.”

“Niall? Where are Lottie and Louis?” Someone behind Niall, Harry, said. Niall turned around “We forgot to tell them when we were supposed to meet.” Harry stepped next to Niall, looked at Louis and smiled. “Hey Lou.”

Louis smiled back and realized, after Harry was looking up and down his body, that he was just wearing PJs and nothing else. He blushed lightly and cleared his throat. “Erm…I guess I’ll wake up Lottie and we’ll be at the lobby in 15 minutes?”

Niall and Harry both nodded and turned around to leave. “Alright! See ya in a bit.” Louis nodded and was about to close the door, when Harry called him back. “Yeah?”Louis asked.

Harry walked closer towards him and whispered into his ear “You look really nice, Lou” and leaved. Louis stood in the doorframe, blushing a deep shade of red. He turned back into the room and walked over to Lottie’s bed. He shook her carefully, whispering “Lottie! Hey Lot! Wake up! We have to meet the boys in 15 minutes.”

She woke up and stood up tiredly. “What time is it?”

Louis took a look at his phone and groaned “8am.” Lottie groaned as well “It’s so early!”

Louis nodded and walked into the bathroom. As he didn’t had time for a shower, he simply styleed his hair and walked back into the bedroom. Lottie was already dressed and walked into the bathroom. While Lottie was in the bathroom, Louis started putting on his outfit for the day; black skinny jeans, a white shirt and his favorite jeans jacket.

He had just finished putting his jeans jacket on, as Lottie came out of the bathroom. “Ready?” She asked. Louis nodded and grabed his phone, his wallet and the key for the room. “Ready.”

They both walked downstairs and were soon at the lobby. They saw Liam, Niall, Harry and Paul standing in a corner. “Hey Louis, Lottie!” Liam said and waved. “Sorry for not telling you when we were supposed to meeting. We totally forgot!”

“Oh it’s alright. We’re here now, right?” Louis said. Liam smiled and nodded.

“So. Where are you taking us?” Lottie asked.

“We were thinking about going shopping first, as there are probably not that many people awake right now, and then we wanted to go a bit sightseeing. Does that sound alright?” Niall asked.

Louis and Lottie both nodded and soon they were all trying to go into the van that parked in front of the hotel. They struggled quite a bit because lots of fans were staying outside the hotel. “Harry! Harry please! Can we take a picture?” – “Niall! Over here! Niall!” – “Liam! Can you please sign this? Please?!” Everyone screamed something. It was ridiculous how loud these girls were.

“Oh my god! Look! It’s Louis! Hey Louis!” Someone screamed. A few of the girls turned towards him and tried to grab him. Louis didn't knew how to react and looked around to see where the other boys or Lottie were. As he couldn’t see them, he started to panic a bit. He was about to scream their names, when suddenly Harry appeared by his side.

“Come on Boo. Let’s go. Don’t stop walking!” He put his arm around Louis’ shoulder and lead him to the car. As soon as they were inside, the door closed and the van started driving. “You alright?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and said “It was just so overwhelming…I didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t see you. And they were screaming so loud!”

Harry nodded and absently caressed his thumb over Louis’ hand “Yeah I know what you mean. The first time we got mobbed, we were so scared and Niall also felt claustrophobic and we didn’t know what we were supposed to do and were so relieved when we escaped the mass.”

Louis nodded and didn’t say anything, just enjoyed the feeling of Harry caressing his hand. 

They soon arrived at a shopping center and soon Lottie and Liam were in their element. They started dragging them from shop to shop and never were able to find some rest. “Guuuys! Stop! Please! I can’t walk anymore!” Harry started whining. “Don’t be such a pussy Harold!” Niall said. “’M not a pussy! But my feed hurt and I also wanted to go to the tattoo parlor!”

“But I want to continue shopping!” Liam said. “I haven’t shown Lottie my favorite shop yet!”

“Sometimes you’d think you’re a girl Liam.” Harry muttered. Louis catched what he’s saying and chuckled. Harry turned towards Louis and grabbed his hand. “Louuuuuu. You’ll go with me to the tattoo parlor, right? Please? With a cherry on top?”

Louis blushed lightly and considered his options. He could either spend more time shopping with Niall, Liam and Lottie or could go to the tattoo parlor with Harry and maybe could get a tattoo himself. He really wanted to go with Harry but he promised his mum that he’d watch Lottie and would never leave her alone.

“Lou?” Harry asked with puppy eyes. “I wish I could, Haz, but I promised my mum I would watch Lottie and I can’t leave her alone.” Louis said. Lottie, who seemed to overhear their conversation, walked over to them. “Lou?” She asked. Louis turned towards her “Yeah?”

“It’s alright if you want to go with Harry. I mean, I’m with Niall AND Liam. I don’t think they’ll leave me alone…” She said. Niall and Liam came over as well and nodded simultaneously. “It’s alright Louis. We’ll watch her like she’s attached to our hip and if one of us should try on some clothes, the other will stay with Lot. Alright?” Liam said.

Louis nodded hesitatingly. “Okay.”

Harry whooped and dragged Louis towards the exit of the shopping center. “See ya later boys and girl! We’ll call ya when we’re ready!”

~~~

“So. What tattoo do you want to get?” Louis asked.

Harry beamed and told him how he wanted to get a G for his sister and an A for his mum. “What about you? Did you already think about a motive?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. I always wanted to get one, but they are waaay to expensive. And my mum wouldn’t let me get one. But I mean, I’m 19 now and I think I can get one now? And I’m really glad that you give me the opportunity to get one.” Louis smiled and opened his arms. At first Harry looked at him a bit confused but then realized what Louis wanted him to do, stepped into Louis’ arms and hugged him back.

“You’re welcome Lou.” He said, pulled back a bit so he coulc look at Louis and asked “What kind of tattoo do you want to get? Like, what motive? Do you already know it? Or do you just want to look at their sketch books?”

Louis winked and said “You’ll see Harold.”

Harry pouted “Heeeey first of all: My. Is. Not. Harold! How many times do I have to tell you? Second: Tell me! I wanna know! C’mon Lou! I already told you what I want to get!”

Louis shook his head and laughed “Nope. Not gonna tell you.”

Harry pulled out of the hug, pouted even more and crossed his arms. “And I thought we were friends. Guess not.”

He started walking away but turned around and looked at Louis, who couldn’t seem to move. Harry thought they were friends? Like, actual friends?

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry saying “You coming or what?”

He nodded and walked over to Harry. They arrived outside the shopping mall where already a few girls were waiting for them. Harry waved at them and moved over to the black van that stood in front of the entrance of the shopping mall. “Don’t you want to take a few pics with them?” Louis asked.

Harry turned towards him. “You wouldn’t mind?” He asked.

Louis shook his head. “Nope. Not at all! I mean, I know how they’re feeling and they probably can’t believe that they found you in this big city and I think they would be over the moon if you’d take photos with them.”

Harry pulled Louis into a quick hug and said “You really are amazing. Most of my friends would’ve said “Let’s just go. I don’t wanna wait.” But you are so nice and would wait for me.”

Louis blushed at the compliment and shrugged. He pointed to himself and said “I’m a fanboy myself, remember? I perfectly understand how they feel.”

Harry laughed, grabbed Louis’ hand and together they walked over to the girls. Louis waited a few meters away and looked at the girls. Some of them started screaming when they noticed Harry would come over; some of them started crying; some of them were laughing. Louis smileed and thought again that he was really happy to meet the boys.

“Hey Lou!” Harry shouted. Louis looked at him and asked “What?”

Harry came over and smiled. “Some of the girls noticed you are here as well and wanted to take a picture with both of us. Would that be alright?”

“Uhm…yeah sure?” Louis said and walked over to Harry. Harry lead him to a smaller group of girls who seemed to be rather calm but you could still see them smiling really bright.

“So I’m back with a present!” Harry said and pointed at Louis. “Hey Louis!” Some of the girls said. He gave them a shy wave “Hey.”

“Is it alright if we take a photo together?” One of the girls asked. Louis nodded. “Yeah sure. Don’t really know why you want a photo with me, though.”

“Oh because we think you two are really cute together. I mean, one can totally see how much you care for each other!” She said and smiled.

Louis blushed and the girls cooed. “Aww isn’t he cute?” Harry asked, put his arm around Louis’ waste and pulled him closer. He pressed a kiss on Louis’ cheek and Louis blushed even more. “Aww! You’re so cute!”

They soon all took the pics together and then Harry and Louis were on their way to the tattoo parlor. “Thanks again Lou.” Harry said. Louis smiled and said “It’s alright. They were really nice.”

Harry nodded when suddenly his phone started ringing. “Hello?” 

Louis didn’t understand what the other person said but it must be funny because Harry started to chuckle. “No! We’re not. It just happened naturally.” He said. Louis looked at him confused and Harry smiled. “Yeah I’d tell you if it were true. But it’s not.”

The person calling said something again. “Mum! Relax! We’ve just met each other yesterday!”

Again the person, his mum apparently, said something. “Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow. I’m on my way to the tattoo parlor with Lou and –“He seemed to be interrupted by the person.

Harry rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, mum, I’m getting another one. Two actually. Stop freaking out. It’s my body and I can do with it what I want. I bet when you’ll see them, you’ll like them.”

His mum said something and Harry’s face softened “Love you too, mum. See ya tomorrow. Bye!”

Harry ended the call and looked at Louis. “My mum.”

Louis nodded and said “Guessed that much. What were you talking about?”

Harry blushed lightly. “Uhm. Just about, ya know, stuff.”

Louis laughed and nudged Harry. “Yeah, stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i just noticed that i'm close to 10K! i never thought i'd write that much and i'm not even close to an end! like, wow! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter everyone :) i'll try and post one tomorrow as well but it'll probably be a bit later because i have to bake a cake for some friends who are coming over...but i'll definitely post something!  
> Also: This story just reached over 10K words! I never thought i'd write that much! and i'd also never thought that so many people would like this so i'm really really thankful for every single comment and kudo :) love you guys ♥

They arrived at the tattoo parlor and got inside. Inside, a man walked towards them and pulled Harry into a hug. “Harry! It’s good to see you! And I see you’ve got company?” The man said and held out a hand to shake Louis’ hand. “It’s good to see you too Jeff! Yeah. This is Louis. He won a competition to meet me and the boys and while the others are shopping, we decided to visit you.”

“That’s nice! So…what can I get ya?” He asked and walked them into a room full of tattoo designs. “I want to get the G and A for Gems and mum we talked about. And I don’t know what Louis wants to get because he won’t tell me.” Harry said with a pout. Louis chuckled and said “It’ll be a surprise Haz.” Harry shook his head and whined “But I wanna knooooow.”

“Well…you will when it’s done.” Louis said.

“So should we do Harry’s first and then yours?” Jeff asked. Harry nodded “Maybe you two can already talk about Louis’ tattoo while you’re drawing mine? I’ll just sit in the waiting room.”

“Okay.” Jeff said, pulled out a paper and some pencils. Harry walked out of the room and Louis sat down next to Jeff. “So, what do you have in mind?” Jeff asked while drawing a G on the transparent paper.

“I was thinking about getting two phrases on my wrist. The first one is ‘Can’t change’ and the other ‘I am who I am’.” Louis said.

Jeff looked up of his drawing and asked “Do these phrases have a meaning?” Louis nodded. “Yeah. I always wanted to get them since I came out two years ago.” Jeff nodded approvingly. “That’s cool. I think it’s better to get a tattoo with a meaning than just get a tattoo because you think it’s cool. Because they do last forever.”

Louis laughed “Yep. I also just want to get one because of the meaning and not because I want to look deep or something.”

Jeff laughed, called out for Harry to come back to the room, turned back to Louis and said “That’s great. Harry should’ve maybe thought about that as well and he wouldn’t have got that moth under his chest.” Harry, who just comes into the room, whines “Hey! That’s not a moth! It’s a beautiful, beautiful butterfly! Thank you very much.”

Jeff shook his head and laughed. “I still think it’s a moth. You can’t change my mind about that!”

Harry huffed out a breath and sat down on Louis’ lap, because there were no other chairs in the room. “So. Show me the designs please?”

Jeff showed him the designs and asked “Whatcha think?”

Harry simply said “Where do you want me to sit down??”

~~~

After Harry was done with his tattoo’s, it was Louis turn. He and Jeff went back to the other room, while Harry went back to the waiting room. “How to you want it to look like?” Jeff asked.

“I want it to look a bit older so like really curved and squiggled? You know what I mean?”Louis asked. Jeff nodded and already started drawing. “Do you want the two phrases to be together? Or do you want each on one on one wrist?” Jeff asked without looking up.

“I was thinking about both of them on one wrist. But maybe ‘can’t change’ on my wrist and ‘I am who I am’ on my collarbone? What do you think?”

“Hmm…I’d say it’s better to put both of them on your wrist because that way everyone who sees the tattoos and reads them, gets the message instantly: you can’t change because you are who you are. If you do one phrase on your wrist and one on your collarbone, it’s not that clear. But you have to decide.”

While Louis thinked about it, Jeff finished the designs. They both went back to the actual tattoo room, with all the equipment, Louis sat down on the bench and Jeff next to him. “So, where do you want them?” Jeff asked.

“I think both of them on my left wrist. So like, where my wrist meets my thumb.” Louis pointed to the spot and Jeff placed it there. “That alright?” He asked.

Louis nodded and soon Jeff started to tattoo the motive into his skin. “You alright?” He asked. Tensing up a bit, Louis nodded. Feeling the needle drag through his skin, hurt like a bitch, but he wouldn’t admit that. He grabbed the armrest of the bench and clenched his teeth.

After 20 minutes, the tattoo was finished. Jeff wiped over the tattoo one last time, to remove the last bit of ink, and asked “So, what do you think?” Louis took a look at his slightly swollen wrist and smiled “It’s perfect!” Jeff got a crème and put some on the bruised skin. “You have to put this crème on for the next few days so your skin can heal perfectly.”

He then put some bandages around the tattoo and said “Done.”

Louis smiled, stood up and walked out of the room. Jeff followed him and they both walked over to Harry who seemed to be fallen asleep. Jeff laughed and shook Harry “Harry! Wake up!”

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around tiredly. “What?” He asked and yawned. He saw Louis and smileed. “And? What did you get? Let me see!”

Louis laughed, said “Can’t,” and showed him his bandaged wrist. Harry started groaning and rested his head in his hands. “Jeff! Please take it off! I wanna see it now! Please! I beg you!”

Jeff looked at Louis amused, and asked “Would that be alright?” Louis smileed, nodded and held his hand towards Jeff so he could take off the bandage.

Harry softly took Louis’ hand and looked at the tattoo. He inspected it a few seconds, looked up and said “It looks really good!”

Louis smiled “Thanks. Well I guess you have to compliment Jeff cause he did it…” Harry laughed and turned towards Jeff. “Well done Jeff!” He gently brushed over the tattoo.

Jeff thanked Harry and bandaged the sore skin again.

After Harry paid for the tattoos, they went back to the van, this time luckily without being mobbed. They sat down next to each other and Louis carefully brusheed over the bandage as it still stinged a bit. “What does it mean?” Harry asked suddenly.

Louis looked at him confused and asked “What does what mean?”

“The tattoo? Can you tell me what it means?”

Louis nodded. “It stands for my time at school and how I wouldn’t change even if some people wanted me to.”

“What happened at your school?” Harry asked.

“Well two years ago I came out to my family and half a year later I came out in my school. Some people weren’t as tolerant as the others and started calling me faggot or cockslut and “how I’d like to take it up my arse” and it just wasn’t really nice. And sometimes I thought that it would’ve been better if I didn’t tell them about me being gay or could just like girls because then nobody would tease me about my sexuality. But I realized that that’s what I am and I can’t change the fact that I like boys and not girls and if people can’t accept that fact then they can fuck off.”

Harry nodded “It’s really brave what you did. And I think it’s a really nice way to show it. I really think it’s a great way to show it through your tattoos.”

Louis smiled “So you don’t have a problem with me being gay?” Harry shook his head and chuckled “It’d be a bit weird if I’d have a problem with it, as I’m bisexual.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he gaped at Harry. “You are?” Harry nodded “And I hope that you won’t tell anyone because at the moment I’m not able to tell our fans.”

“I won’t tell anyone…but if I may ask, why can’t you tell the fans?”

“Because management doesn’t want me to tell them. It’s not like they’re forcing me to not tell them but I also think at the moment it’s better to not tell them.”

Louis nodded “Well…just so you know: I’ll always support you.” Harry smiled and pulled Louis into a hug. “Thanks Lou.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter everyoooooone :) Hope you like it! Oh and also: thank you so much for 70 kudos! you guys are absolutely amazing!

After a short drive, they arrived at their hotel and went into Harry’s room to wait for the others.

“Hey Lou?” Harry asked. Louis turned towards him and hummed. “Would it be alright if I take a quick shower?”

“Yeah sure! I’ll just try to sleep a bit, I’m a bit exhausted to be honest.” Louis said and stifled a yawn. “Alright. You can sleep in my bed if you want.” Harry said and walked into the bathroom. Louis considered sleeping in a comfy bed or a not so comfy couch and decided to sleep on the bed, because, well, you don’t always get invited to sleep in Harry Styles’ bed.

He lied down on the bed and listened to Harry humming in the shower. The soothing voice soon lulled Louis into sleep.

After Harry finished his shower, he put a towel around his hip and realized he didn’t bring spare clothes. He shrugged, walked into the bedroom and saw Louis on his bed, asleep. He smiled and walked closer to Louis, trying not to wake him up.

When he first met Louis at the hotel he had noticed that something was different about Louis. He seemed to be a sweet guy and Harry had been a bit disappointed when he had to leave because of the meet and greet.

And finding out that he was one of the meet and greet winners definitely made Harry’s day. There was something about him that made Harry want to hug him all the time.

Harry sar down next to Louis and watched him while he’s asleep. He softly placed a hand on Louis’ cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“He’s got really long eyelashes.” Harry thought. Suddenly Louis started to stir and opened his eyes. “Haz?” He asked. Harry looked at him startled and blushed lightly. “Uhm...I…uhm…just wanted to ask you…if…you, uhm…also want to take a shower? Cause I finished mine…and…yeah.”

He slowly took his hand back and stood up. Louis looked at Harry and noticed that he’s just wearing a towel. He blushed a deep red, stood up but got tangled in the bed sheet. He stumbled and fell against Harry, who also lost his balance, and they both fell down, Louis on top of Harry.

Harry laughed and said “You really seem to like falling on me. It’s the second time this happened.”

Louis blushed and mumbled “Sorry.”

They both stared into each other’s eyes and both leaned closer into each other. Harry placed his hand on Louis’ hip and Louis put a hand on Harry’s cheek.

They leaned closer and closer, and their lips were close to meet each other, when suddenly a sound startled them. They both looked towards the door and saw Liam, Niall and Lottie walk in with lots of shopping bags. Liam looked at them surprised and asked “What are you doing there?”

Louis and Harry both started blushing and Louis tried to get off Harry.

Harry tried to explain their situation as they both stood up. “Uhm Louis fell asleep and I woke him up and asked him if he wanted to take a shower and uhm…he got tangled in the bed sheet and fell?”

Niall started laughing “Haha just like he did at rehearsals! I think gravity doesn’t like you, Lou.”

Louis chuckled and nodded awkwardly. “I guess so.”

He pointed to the other's shopping bags and said “Shopping went successful I guess?”

Lottie and Liam nodded and Niall groaned. “It was torture! They wouldn’t even let me stop to eat something! Dragged me from shop to shop and it was horrible! I’m never going shopping again!”

Liam laughed and threw an arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Niall, my friend. You wouldn’t let me go shopping all on my own, would you?”

Niall pushed Liam’s arm off his shoulder “Yes I would! You are a horrible, horrible person! I don’t even know why we’re friends!” Harry started laughing at their banter. “Do you want to go out for dinner?” He asked, changing the topic.

Niall nodded “Yes! I’m starving! They wouldn’t let me eat anything all day! Please! Can we go right now?”

Harry shook his head. “I still have to get dressed and I think Lou also wanted to take a shower, right?” He asked Louis. Louis nodded “Yeah. I feel a bit dirty to be honest.”

Niall groaned and pouted “But I’m starving!”

“We’ll hurry up, okay?” Harry asked. Niall sighed “Okay.”

Louis and Lottie went to their room, Lottie sat on her bed texting someone, Louis grabbed some clothes to wear that night. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the shower heated up, he stripped off his clothes and placed them in the sink. He stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down his body.

He wetted his hair and shampooed it. He washed the shampoo out and washed his body. While washing himself, he thought about what happened in Harry’s room. Were they really close to kissing? Or did he just imagined things?

He couldn’t believe it. Harry only knew him for 2 days and Louis was just, ...Louis. There was no way someone like Harry would fancy him. But what if he does?

Louis groaned and rested his head on the cold wall. He was so confused. How should he react now? Should he just act like nothing happened? But they were almost kissing!

He sighed, turned off the shower and stepped out of it. He grabbed a towel, draged it over his chest and over his hair. He put it around his waist and looked into the mirror above the sink. He grabed a few hair styling products and started styling his hair. Once he was finished, he put on his clothes and got out of the bathroom.

Lottie looked up and asked “Can I use the bathroom now?” Louis nodded.

She got up and walked into the bathroom.

Louis sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone. He opened a new message and texted Zayn.

Louis: Zayn! Help! Please tell me you’re awake!

He send the message and waited. 5 minutes later his phone vibrated.

Zayn: What’s wrong? Did you lose Lottie? I’m not going to tell your mum! Hell no!

Louis laughde and texted back.

Louis: No dumbass. Why should I lose her? I’m a responsible brother! No…it has something to do with Harry.

Zayn: Tell me more!

Louis: Well..today was the day we went into town and went shopping…and while shopping he suggested going to a tattoo parlor because he wanted to get new tattoos. And well…I went with him and when we came back to the hotel we decided to wait in his room for the others to come back and I was really tired and he said I could sleep in his bed and while he showered I fell asleep and something woke me up and when I woke up, Harry was caressing my cheek and like he started blushing. And then he asked me if I wanted to take a shower and I just kind of got embarrassed because he was wearing a towel and he just looked so fit! And I didn’t want to just stare at him so I wanted to stand up but I got tangled in the blanket and fell on him and we kind of just stared into each other’s eyes and WE WERE CLOSE TO KISSING! AND I DON’T KNOW IF I JUST IMAGINED IT OR IF HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME AND I’M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! HELP ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I TALK TO HIM? HELP ME ZAYNIE!

He send the text and after a few minutes his phone vibrated again.

Zayn: You fell on him again? AND DID YOU ALSO GOT A TATTOO?

Louis groaned.

Louis: ZAYN! THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!!!!! (but yeah...i got the tattoo we talked about)

Zayn: Haha sorry. He really tried to kiss you??? You don’t even know each other that long!

Louis: I know! And I don’t really understand it and I’m freaking out right now! And we’re having dinner soon and I’m so nervous! I really wish you’d be here right now!

Zayn: Aww Boo. Relax! Everything’s going to be alright! Just act normal and see how he behaves. Maybe he’s also confused? Is he even into boys?

Louis: I’m not supposed to tell you and you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone, or I’ll castrate you when I’m home, but he told me today that he’s bi…

Zayn: Well at least that means that you have a chance! And now I want you to take a deep breath and relax! You’re going to enjoy this dinner and simply enjoy your last night in New York! Okay?

Louis: Yeah, alright. Thanks Zaynie. I’m really glad to have you! And I miss you.

Zayn: Aww I miss you too Boo. And remember: Just relax! Oh and i want to see your tattoo! Send me a pic!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovely people! :) here's a new chapter and well...let's just say it's getting interesting ;)  
> hope you like it! leave me comments ;) (AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2000 VIEWS AND 85 KUDOS! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! <3)

A few minutes after he had texted Zayn, someone knocked at their door. He stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Outside were the boys.

“You ready?” Liam asked.

“I am….but I don’t know if Lottie’s ready yet. Do you want to come in?” He asked.

The boys nodded and Louis let them in. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked at the door. “Lot? Are you ready?”

“Just a more few minutes!” Lottie answered. Louis nodded and walked over to the boys. He sat down next to Harry and blushed lightly but tried to act normal, remembering his conversation with Zayn.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked.

“We thought about this really nice Italian restaurant…” Niall said “it’s my favorite!” Louis nodded “Sounds great!”

“When do you have to get your flight tomorrow?” Liam asked. Louis shrugged “I don’t really know. Wait a sec, I’ll take a look at the tickets.” He stood up and walked over to his suitcase. He bend down and picked up his passport and the flight tickets. He stood up again, turned around and saw Harry checking out his ass.

Noticing, that he’d been caught, Harry blushed and looked at his hands. Louis blushed as well and sat down next to Harry. He took a look at the tickets. “The flight is at 5pm. So we don’t have to stand up that early.”

Liam nodded and looked at Niall “Well…Niall has to stand up early.”

“What? No…!” Niall laughed. Liam chuckled “Niall…most of the time you stand up just at 3 pm.”

“I need my beauty sleep!” Niall defended himself.

They talked a bit more when Lottie came out of the bathroom. “I’m ready!” They all stood up and went downstairs. In the lobby they met Paul, who also came with them to the restaurant.

After a short drive, they arrived at the restaurant and got inside. They sat down in a separated booth, Niall, Harry and Lottie on the one side; Louis, Liam and Paul on the other side. They talked for a bit and soon a waiter came over and took their orders.

Of course the waiter recognized the boys, but he didn’t pay them any mind. More likely he seemed to pay special attention to Louis.

Harry who noticed the way the waiter looked at Louis, glared at the waiter as he told them what he’ll order. Louis noticed Harry’s behavior and smiled. Could it really be possible that Harry liked him?

He laughed and everyone looked at him. “Why are you laughing?” Lottie asked. Louis just shook his head and ignored them.

He smiled and turns to Liam. “So…it’ll probably be pretty boring without us!” Liam laughed and nodded. “Yeah! I mean, Niall said he never wants to go shopping with me ever again. And the only one who likes shopping as much as I do is Lottie. So I guess you two have to visit us again!”

Louis laughed “I’d really love to visit you again. I mean, I still can’t believe this all happened.” Liam smiled. “I’m really happy that you won this meet and greet weekend. Because you’re really nice and we had lots of fun! Especially Harry.” Liam chuckled and took a sip of his water.

Louis frowned and asked “What do you mean?”

Liam shook his head and smiled “He has to tell you himself.”

~~~

After they all finished eating, they left the restaurant and went back to the hotel. They went to Harry’s room.

“You guys want to watch a movie?” Harry asked while sitting down on the couch. They all nodded and decided to watch PS: I love you. Louis sat down next to Harry (of course) and Harry put his arm around his shoulder.

While watching the movie, Louis started to feel a bit sleepy and in the end, he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Once the movie finished, everyone wanted to go to their rooms, but Harry noticed that Louis wasn’t moving. “Lou?” He whispered and shook him lightly. “Boo?”

He was answered with a light snore. Harry chuckled and looked at the others. “Guess he didn’t liked the movie.”

The others laughed and Lottie was about to wake Louis up, but Harry shook his head. “He can sleep here. Don’t want to wake him up now.” Lottie shrugged, grabbed their room key, said good night and left Harry’s room. The others also said their goodbyes and Liam wiggled his eye brows.

Harry groaned and shook his head. He had told Liam about his little crush on Louis, because he had to tell someone, and Liam was always good at listening to Harry’s rambling. But he hadn’t thought that Liam would tease him that much.

He shooed Liam away and once Liam was gone, looked down at Louis’ sleeping figure. Louis had moved a bit in his sleep and was now resting his head in Harry’s lap. Harry blushed lightly and carefully lifted Louis’ head.

He stood up, went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and his hair and washed his face. Once he was ready, he went back to the couch and lifted Louis up, who was surprisingly light. He carried him to his bed and placed him on the left side. He placed a kiss on Louis forehead, whispered “Good night, Lou,” and laid down next to him, on the right side of the bed.

The next morning, he was woken up by someone pressing their face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

“Lottie! Close the fucking curtains!” Louis mumbled and hid his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry chuckled and answered “M’ not Lottie…but I can close the curtains if you want.”

At that, Louis’ head shot up, looking around confused. “H-Harry? What are you doing in my bed?”

Harry smiled, got out of bed to close the curtains and got back into bed. “Well…you fell asleep during the movie and I didn’t wanted to wake you up so I thought you could just sleep here. Hope that was alright?”

Louis looked around and noticed that was not in his room, but still in Harry’s. He nodded, still a bit tired, and fell back into the pillow. “You’re way too nice to me! Lottie would’ve just pushed me off the couch in order to wake me up…”

Harry laughed “She wanted to wake you up. But you were sleeping so nicely and I really didn’t want to wake you up.”

Louis looked at Harry and smiled “Thanks Haz.”

Harry smiled back and said “You’re welcome Boo.”

They both looked into each other’s eyes and again they seemed to be completely drawn to each other. Their heads got closer to each other and soon their lips met.

Harry put a hand on Louis’ neck and deepened the kiss. Louis moaned lightly and put an arm around Harry’s back. They continued to kiss like that for a while and when they broke the kiss, they were both panting against each other’s mouth.

Harry’s eyes widen as he realized what he’d just done. He moved backwards and fell off the bed. Louis looked after him and asked “Harry? You alright?”

Harry stood up “Oh my god! I’m sorry Lou! I shouldn’t have just kissed you! That wasn’t alright! Sorry!”

Louis looked at him confused “What? Why? I mean. Do you regret it?” Harry shook his head. “No I didn’t…but I shouldn’t have forced myself on you. It’s not right. I’m sorry!”

That’s when Louis started laughing. “Haz. Calm down! I enjoyed it as much as you did! If I wouldn’t have liked it, I probably would’ve pushed you off me.”

Harry looked at him surprised and slowly stood up. “So…you…liked it?” Louis nodded, smiled and whispered “Yeah.”

Slowly, Harry crawled back on the bed and sat down in front of Louis. He shyly looked into Louis’ eyes and fumbled with his hands. “So you wouldn’t mind if we do it again?”

Louis shook his head and slowly pulled Harry closer. Their breath started to mingle and soon their lips met again. Harry pushed Louis down and laid on top of him. They both opened their lips and their tongues met for the first time. They slowly built up a rhythm and lost themselves in the kiss. Harry placed a hand into Louis’ hair and lightly massaged his scalp.

Louis moaned and broke their kiss. “Haz…” He whimpered and pulled Harry closer. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and whispered “You’re so beautiful. And even if I just met you 2 days ago, I already feel like I’ve known you for ages.”

Louis nodded and kissed Harry again. “I…I feel the same. I mean…it was so easy talking to you and sometimes I completely forgot that you’re this famous guys from the biggest band of the century. And I also feel like I could trust you with everything.”

Harry pecked Louis’ lips and caressed his cheek. “I wish I would’ve done this earlier. Then we could’ve spent more time like this.” Louis chuckled and lightly hit Harry’s chest. “You just want me for sex!”

Harry laughed and kissed Louis again “Exactly! You’re gonna be my sex slave! I’m never gonna let you go!” Louis shook his head and laughed as well. “But what about my family?!”

“Hmm…I’ll just send them some money.”

Louis gasped. “They’ll never let that happen!” Harry hummed and kissed Louis’ neck. “Are you sure? We could ask Lottie. I’ll give her some money if she’ll leave you with me.” – “That’s cheating!”

“Hmm…doesn’t matter.” He sucked a light bruise onto Louis’ neck and smiled. Louis pulled him closer and asked “What does this make us?” Harry looked at him and whispered “If you want to, we could…you know…date? Get to know each other a bit more? I’d like to try it.”

Louis beamed and nodded. “I’d love to.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 100 KUDOS! I STILL CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!  
> also i think i just found the instagram pic Harry and Louis took in chapter 3! it fits so well! http://25.media.tumblr.com/2b8504e74e18ae05636d511f498c70b5/tumblr_mn76vj7Fxz1qit97co1_500.jpg :3

A bit later they both stood up and got ready. As Louis didn’t had any clothes with him, he quickly pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek and left. He walked back to his room, knocked at the door and was faced with a tired looking Lottie.

“Good morning!” Louis said and beamed. Lottie rolled her eyes and walked back into the room. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?” She asked and yawned. Louis took a look at his phone. “Close to 11am.”

She sighed. “I don’t wanna go home. Can’t we stay here?”

Louis chuckled and sat down next to her. “I also wish we could stay. I had an amazing time here. And well…let’s just say this morning was definitely the highlight.”

Lottie looked at him “What do you mean?”

Louis shook his head and stood up “Gonna tell you later. We have to get ready.” He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he finished showering, he got out of the shower and dried himself. He styled his hair into a messy fringe and grabbed his glasses, as he couldn’t be bothered to put on his contact lenses and it was better to wear his glasses for the flight.

He got out of the bathroom and went over to his suitcase. Should he wear sweatpants or jeans?

He looked up and wanted to ask Lottie, but noticed that she was in the bathroom. “Lottie?” He asked.

“Hm?” came the damped response. “Should I wear jeans or sweatpants?”

Lottie opened the bathroom door a bit and pocked her head out. “I’d wear sweatpants. I mean, we have to sit in the airplane for like 7 hours. So I’d want to be as comfortable as possible.”

He nodded “You’re right.” She smiled and closed the door again.

Louis pulled out his black sweatpants, which also looked a bit like jeans so it wasn’t that obvious, and a chilly black and red sweater which was a bit too big but Louis absolutely loved it.

He put on the clothes, put on a bit of cologne and was soon ready to go. Before they were driving to the airport, they all wanted to eat breakfast in a little café Liam absolutely adored.

He was just about to ask if Lottie was ready, when she came out of the bathroom. “I’m ready!”, she said while walking over to her bed. “So am I,” Louis said “I just have to pack my suitcase.”

“I already did that yesterday while you were sleeping peacefully on Harry’s shoulder.” Lottie said teasingly. Louis flushed and grinned stupidly. He folded all the clothes he had worn the last few days and put them in his suitcase. He still couldn’t believe that he was dating Harry. He had to ask him if he could tell Lottie and Zayn about it. He really had to tell at least one person.

Once he finished packing his things, they both got out of the room and went over to Niall’s room. They knocked at the door and soon were met with a tired looking Niall and a beaming Liam. “Good morning guys!” Liam said enthusiastically. Niall put his hand over Liam’s mouth “Too early Liam! Way too early! Stop being so cheerful!”

Liam chuckled and licked Niall’s hand. “Eww!” Niall said and wiped his hand off Liam’s shirt. “You’re disgusting.”

Liam shook his head “Just because you’re such a diva in the morning?” Niall shook his head and argued “I’m not! Just because you’re such a morning person?”

During their encounter, Harry had entered the room. He went over to Louis, hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Morning.” He whispered and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Morning Haz.” Louis said softly and leaned into the touch.

Everyone around them went silent and looked at Harry and Louis. “Uhm…guys?” Liam asked.

They both looked up and were met with questioning looks. “What?” Harry asked. “Are you, like…together?” Liam asked and pointed to their embrace.

Harry and Louis noticed how close they were standing to each other and both of them blushed simultaneously. “Not really?” Harry said lightly high pitched.

“We…we decided that, we, like, wanted to try and date for a while…because, like, I mean…you guys are on tour and stuff and I think a relationship would be a bit…difficult?” Louis mumbled.

Niall came over them and pulled them into a hug. “OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! I TOTALLY KNEW THAT YOU WANTED TO GET INTO EACH OTHERS PANTS!”

Harry and Louis chuckled and hugged him back. “Chill, Niall.” Harry says. “But I’m glad you’re happy for us.”

Lottie also came over and hugged them and so did Liam. They all hugged each other for a few minutes. “Okay..guys? Guys! I can’t breathe!” Louis said.

They all let go. “Are you going to tell anyone else?” Liam asked.

“I might want to tell my best friend, Zayn…but only if that’s alright with Harry.” Louis said and looked at Harry. Harry nodded “It’s alright. As long as he’s not going to tell anyone else?”

Louis shook his head “Nope he won’t do that. And if he does, I’m going to castrate him.” Louis said and Harry chuckled. “You don’t have to be that drastic. We could still just deny it.”

“Guess you’re right.” Louis said and hugged Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ forehead.

“Uhm guys? I don’t want to interrupt your happiness…but if you want to have breakfast, before we have to go to the airport, we have to leave now.” Liam said. Louis and Harry broke their hug and instead hold each other’s hand. “Whatcha waiting for?” Louis asked and grinned.

~~~

They arrived at the café and sat down in a corner booth. They all ordered breakfast and once it arrived, started eating.

“So…did ya guys enjoyed ya time?” Niall asked while stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Lottie and Louis both nodded enthusiastically “Yeah!” Lottie said “Especially the shopping!”

Liam laughed and nodded “You seriously have to visit us again! I mean, you’re my shopping partner now!” Lottie nodded.

“And what about you, Lou?” Harry said and batted his eyelashes. “Oh, I absolutely loved the last few days! I especially enjoyed the time with a weird curly haired guy.” Harry grinned “Oh, did you? Well…let’s just say: He also rather enjoyed his time.” Louis smiled and put a hand on Harry’s.

“Aww you guys are so sweet!” Niall said and spat some of his pancakes on the table. Liam sighed and slapped Niall’s arm. “Manners Nialler.”

Niall just shrugged and continued eating.

“I think, once you’ve finished touring, you should also come and visit us. My best friend would love to meet you as well, even thought he’d probably never admit it.” Louis said and chuckled.

“Doesn’t he also have a crush on little Liam?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him surprised. “How did you know?”

Harry grinned. “I read your messages the other day, remember? You were also saying that I have really nice eyes….” He said and winked. Louis blushed a little bit and hid his face under his hands. “You weren’t supposed to read that! That was top secret! Private!”

Harry laughed and pulled Louis’ hands off his face. “I think it’s cute.”

“Do you have a pic of him?” Liam interrupted them. “Of Zayn? Yeah, of course.”

Louis pulled out his phone and opened a pic of Zayn. He gave Liam his phone.

“Oh. Wow. He’s…” Liam stopped and blushed.

Niall gasped at Liam. “Liam! No way!”

“What?” Liam asked and blushed even more.

“Does little Liam think this Zayn guy looks good?” Niall mocked Liam.

Liam hastily shook his head and gave Louis the phone. “I just wanted to say that he looks…nice. Friendly. Not adorable or stunning or something ridiculous like that.”

Niall patted his shoulder “yeah sure, buddy.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thaaat happy with this chapter but i'm posting it anyway cause i probably can't post anything tomorrow and i don't know if i can post anything on saturday so here ya gooooo :) hope you like it

After they’ve finished eating breakfast, they all stood up and went to the airport. They walked into some kind of VIP section, so they weren’t bothered by fans.

Harry sat down into a chair and pulled Louis onto his lap. “I don’t want to let you go!” he whined. Louis chuckled and patted Harry’s head. “But you have to! My family would really miss me if I’d stay here.”

“But I’m not able to see you!” Harry said and put his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Well…we could skype? And if you’d give me your number, we could also text?”

Harry beamed and somehow managed to pull his phone out of his jeans. “Type in your number and I’ll just message you.” He said and gave Louis his phone.

Louis typed in his number and gave Harry his phone. “There ya go sweetheart.” He said and smiled. “Thanks Boo.” Harry said and kissed Louis’ cheek.

After what seemed like five minutes, but were one and a half hour, Lottie and Louis were ready to board their flight. They each gave the boys a long hug, Louis might even had been able to steal a little good bye kiss from Harry, and are soon sitting in their seats on their way home.

Louis: Gonna be home in a few hours! Miss ya!

He texted his mum and Zayn and turned towards Lottie. “This wasn’t a dream…right?” Lottie chuckled and shook her head. “I hope not. I had the best 3 days in my life! Or, well, two and a half.” Louis nodded “Yeah. Like, I already miss them! And I can’t believe that we’re kind of friends now. I mean, I even got Harry’s number!”

Lottie looked at him wide eyed. “You do?!” Louis smiled “Yeah. Because he said he’d miss meeeee.”

“Aww Boo, that’s so cute! Why didn’t that happen to me?”

“Because you’re way too young!” Louis said and ruffled her hair.

Lottie scowled and pushed his hand away. “I’m not even that young!” She mumbled and turned away. Louis laughed, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

~~~

He woke up a few hours later and yawned. He looked over and saw Lottie fast asleep. He smiled and leaned back in his seat. He couldn’t wait to see his family and Zayn.

After 2 more hours they finally landed in Doncaster. He woke Lottie up and they both gathered their belongings.

They waited for their suitcases and once they got them, went to the exit. They looked around and before he could see him, Zayn was already hugging Louis so tight, that he wasn’t able to breathe.

“Zayn! Air! Please! Help!” He looked over to Lottie for help, but she was just laughing and went over to their mum. “Zaynie! Please! I can’t breathe!” Louis croaked.

Zayn let go but grabbed Louis’ hand. “I’m so happy you’re back in Doncaster! I really missed you the last few days! It was so boring and I didn’t know what to do and I just missed you so much, Boo! You’re never allowed to leave me again!”

They went over to Louis’ family, while Zayn had his little speech, and soon Louis was pulled into another hug. “Welcome home, Boo.” His mum whispered into his ear. “It’s good to have you back.” She let go but Louis didn’t even had time to answer her, as he was surrounded by his other sisters.

“Lou! We missed you and Lottie! You have to tell us everything! Zayn also missed you! He slept at ours the whole weekend while you were gone!” One of the twins said and smiled. Louis looked at Zayn and raised an eyebrow. “Is that true?”

Zayn blushed a deep shade of red and muttered something. “Maybe. Could be possible.”

Louis grinned and hugged Zayn again. “Aww Zaynie, you’re so cute!”

Zayn smiled and hugged Louis back. “I just missed my best friend. Now stop making fun of me.” Louis gasped and faked a shocked expression. “What? Me? I’d never make fun of you!”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yeah of course.”

While they were talking, they arrived at the car. Lottie and Louis put their suitcases in the trunk and everyone got in the car. “So,” Jay said “Are you going to tell us, what happened in New York?”

“Yeah sure..but could we do it at home? I’m still a bit tired to be honest.” Lottie said. Louis nodded “Yeah me too.”

Their mum nodded “Yeah of course. I could make lunch if you want?”

“Yes please!” Lottie said.

~~~

The drive home was relatively quiet. Louis and Lottie were a bit exhausted, because of the jetlag that hit them during the drive, and the others didn’t wanted to be too loud.

After a short 15 minute drive, they arrived at the house. They all got inside, Louis and Lottie with their suitcases, and went into the living room. “Do you want to bring your suitcases into your room?” Jay asked. “It’ll probably take some time to make lunch. So just come down in thirty minutes?” She asked.

Louis and Lottie nodded and went upstairs, Louis dragging Zayn upstairs as well. He walked into his room and fell down on his bed. “I’m so tireeeed.” He whined.

Zayn sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “Aww Boo. That’s normal.”

Louis groaned and said “I don’t know how the boys to it. They have to travel so much! They must be really tired and exhausted all the time.”

Zayn hummed. “Well…they do travel a lot…but they do have breaks in between the traveling…so I guess they can relax then?”

Louis nodded and turned around. “I guess…”

Zayn nudged him and said “C’mon. Tell me what happened in New York. I want to know everything!” Louis shook his head and winked. “You’ll have to wait ‘til lunch.” Zayn pouted and threw himself on Louis “Aww come on Lou! You can tell me! I’m your best friend! Please!”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “Nope.”

Zayn was about to say something, when Lottie came into the room. “Hey Lou. You forgot your phone downstairs. It’s been vibrating the whole time.” Louis pushed Zayn off him, “Owwww. Fuck you Lou!”, grabbed his phone and placed a kiss on Lottie’s cheek. “Thanks Lottie.”

Louis looked at his phone and noticed that he had 5 unread messages.

Unknown: Hey Lou! It’s Harry! Are you already in the UK? Hope you had/have a good flight!

Then a message 2 minutes later.

Unknown: Oh btw, Niall and Liam say hi.

Unknown: And they also hope you had a good flight.

5 minutes later.

Unknown: I hope I’m not being too eager…but I’m in the UK in 3 weeks because of some promotion for our arena tour…and I wanted to ask you if you’d like to meet me? Like, go on a proper date? Only if you want to! I’m not forcing you or anything. Just , like, yeah…hope you’d like to meet me…god I’m rambling…Just…yeah…text me when you can?

Louis laughed and read the last message.

Unknown: Shit…just realized that I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about the arena tour…hope you won’t tell anyone? Please? With a cherry on top? Management will kill me if you do and you wouldn’t want me dead, would you? Because otherwise you wouldn’t get to see me again and the fans would be really sad and okay…I’m rambling again..sorry.

Louis laughed and was about to text back, when someone snatched his phone out of his hands. “Hey!” Louis said and tried to get his phone out of Zayn’s hand. “Zayn! Give it back!”

Zayn held the phone above his head and shook his head. “Ah ah…First you have to tell me why you’re ignoring me for 3 minutes, just to read some messages.”

Louis blushed and looked down. “Well…you know…something might’ve happened this weekend.”

“What happened?” Zayn asked and took his hand down.

“Harry and I might be dating?” Louis said and smiled. He looked at Zayn, who was looking at him wide eyed. “Like, Harry Styles…?” He asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

Zayn started laughing “You’re kidding me, right? Harry Styles? Good joke, mate.”

“Uhm…I’m not kidding.” Louis said and pulled his phone out of Zayn’s hand.

“He’s not kidding.” Lottie said, who was still standing in Louis’ room. “Oh…and Liam thinks you’re cute.”

“Oh, right. I might’ve shown Liam a pic of you and he said you’re adorable and stunning.” Zayn looked at Louis wide eyed and croaked “He did?”

Louis nodded and grinned. “Don’t tell me you fancy him?”

Zayn shook his head. “No. Not at all. No way. Nope. I just…like their music and stuff…just if I’d have to pick one of the guys, I’d pick Liam…because have you seen his eyes? They’re this deep shade of brown and like, so beautiful and I could stare into his eyes the whole time and – oh.”

Louis laughed “So you don’t fancy him at all?” Zayn sighed. “Maybe a little bit? A tiny bit?” Louis shook his head and looked at his phone. He got a new message from Harry.

Unknown: Louuuu…you should’ve been in the UK right now…TEXT ME BACK!

Louis smiled and instead of texting back, pressed the call button.

“Hello?” Harry answered the phone.

“Hey Haz.” Louis said.

“Lou! You called!”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Dunno…so I guess you’re back home now?” Harry asked.

“Yep. I’m already in my bedroom and my best friend is sitting next to me and wants me to put you on speaker.” Louis said and chuckled. Zayn looked at him wide eyed and shook his head.

“Well..you can, if you want to.” Harry said.

Louis pressed another button on his phone and put Harry on speaker. “So you’re on speaker now.”

“Hello Louis’ best friend!” Harry said. Zayn looked at the phone, pointed at it, then to Louis, back to the phone and whispered "That is Harry fucking Styles!"

Harry chuckled and Zayn cleared his throat. “Uhm…hello Harry Styles?” He said hesitatingly.

“Hey Zayn!” Harry said cheerfully. “How are you?”

“I’m good?”

“That’s great!”

Louis laughed because Zayn’s expression was priceless. He looked at the phone like it was some kind of alien. “What’s wrong Boo?” Harry asked.

“Just, you should see Zayn right now. He’s looking like – “

“Louis! Zayn! Lottie! Lunch’s ready!” Jay called them. Louis sighed and while Zayn practically fled out of the room, Louis didn’t want to end the call.

“Guess you have to go now?” Harry asked. “Yeah.”Louis said. “Maybe we could talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. Would it be alright if I’d call ya? Because we doing a few interviews tomorrow.”

“That’s alright. See you tomorrow Haz. Bye!”

“Bye Lou. Miss you” Harry said and ended the call.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter everyone :) so i decided to take things slow between haz and lou because it was a bit too fast between them and a bit unreal..so well...they're still dating but just taking things slow i guess?   
> and again: thank you for all your support! i'd never imagine i'd so many kudos and comments and it just makes me so happy because sometimes i get a bit insecure about my writing and it really helps to see that you like it :)

It’s been 2 weeks, since Louis and Lottie had been in New York, and Louis and Harry had been texting constantly. They asked stuff about the other person and simply got to know each other.

They wanted to take things slow, because they realized that they didn’t want to rush things between then. That’s why they also didn’t really count their kiss in Harry’s hotel room. They kind of wanted to start from zero and first wanted to get to know each other, maybe go on a few dates if Harry was in the UK and just take it slow.

It was clear, that despite them saying they fancy each other, that it was still a bit awkward, because they weren’t seeing each other anymore and it finally hit Louis that he was in fact texting Harry Styles and not someone he had just met at a club or something like that. And he really didn’t want to embarrass himself by telling Harry something stupid.

That’s why they started to ask questions whenever they had time for it.

Harry: Hey Lou. So I was thinking, as we kind of don’t know each other that well, that we could do 20 questions? Where one person asks a question, the other one answers the question and then asks a question in return. Alright?

Louis: Yeah sure. Should I start?

Harry: Yep :)

Louis: Uhm…okay…so I guess I’ll start simple and want to know what your favorite color is?

Harry: Haha that one is easy! It’s blue :) Well…I could ask what’s yours..but that’d be uncreative…soooo…what’s your favorite 1D song? And why?

Louis: Asking for your own songs so soon? I thought you would’ve been less obvious :D well…I guess it’s little things, because you can listen to it, despite what mood you’re in. So if you’re happy, it’s nice to hear that someone loves all the little things about you. And if you’re sad then it’s also nice because it’s kind of reassuring to know that there’s always someone who likes you, despite your flaws. Okaaay my question for you: What’s it like to live with Niall and Liam?

Harry: It’s great! They kind of are like my brothers and I can trust them with everything! I’m happy that we got put into a band because I think it’d be a bit lonely to do all this on my own. With Niall and Liam I always have someone beside me who I can go to when I’m bored, when I’m kind of sad or if I just want to talk to someone. And they’re also down to earth, which makes it easy to just relax around them and not let the fame get the better of you, you know? Of course we do sometimes have a bit of a fight, but that’s completely normal and most of the time we just laugh about it and forget it. Okay…enough of that…hmm…what’s your favorite animal?

Louis: Aww that sounds lovely! It’s the same with Zayn. I get the feeling that I’ve known him my entire life and I could never imagine a life without him… Hmm…my favorite animal? I probably have to say it’s a dog. Because you can train them, you can cuddle them; they sometimes understand you and know what mood you’re in. And sometimes they even are your best friend. What was your favorite school subject?

Harry: WHAT? A DOG? CATS ARE WAAAAAAY BETTER THAN DOGS! They are fluffy and cute and you don’t have to walk them and they are just lovely. I mean, dogs are cute but cats are better! 100%! My favorite school subject was math…but I also enjoyed drama. What are yours?

Louis: Are you kidding me? Cats are evil! They pretend that they like you and all of a sudden they bite and scratch you for no reason! They aren’t lovely! I guess we can’t be friends now, Harry. I mean, you like cats more than dogs and your favorite school subject is MATH? Nope. There goes our friendship. Drama is way better than math! (Which is also my answer to your question). Okay…next question: What was your favorite moment since the x-factor?

Harry: And here I was thinking that you like me :( I’m hurt! I thought you were different! Don’t judge a book by his cover. I guess drama is okay…but I’m not a creative person and my teacher always wanted us to write out own play and I always sucked at it. And math is just easy! Hmmm…my favorite moment since the x-factor was playing at the Olympics. It seriously felt like we were just out there for a few seconds and then it was over. It was amazing! Oh shit, I have to go now…we’re having an interview in an hour and I have to get ready…BYE LOU!

Louis: I am lovely! Thank you very much. You’re not a creative person? Then how the fuck do you write your songs? :D math sucks! I just don’t get it…at first it seems easy…but then it gets more complex and in the end I don’t understand anything. Oh I absolutely loved your performance at the Olympics! It was amazing! You guys were incredible! Have fun at the interview :) Don’t miss me too much ;)

~~~

At the moment Louis spend some time with Zayn and Eleanor. They were at the park and enjoyed the sun and the peaceful atmosphere. “So Lou. You still haven’t told me about New York.” Eleanor said. Louis sat up and grabbed something to drink. “It was amazing! When we first arrived at the hotel, there were so many people outside the hotel! And I met Harry in the hotel! I showed you the Instagram pic, right?”

Eleanor nodded. “Yeah. It was really sweet!”

Louis smiled “Harry was so friendly! He noticed how nervous I was and asked if I wanted to take a picture with him. And because I hadn’t my phone with me, we took it on his phone and I still can’t believe that I’m on his Instagram account now! And then we met the boys officially and talked a lot. They all were so nice and when we went to the arena and they had to do the sound check, Lottie and I were allowed to go on the flying stage.”

“Oh my god, really?” Eleanor asked. Louis nodded and grinned. “It was amazing!”

“And the next day?”

“Well first we went shopping…but Haz was getting a bit tired and also wanted to visit the tattoo parlor and asked me to come with him. And well…we went there and each got a tattoo and –“

“YOU GOT A TATTOO?” Eleanor interrupted him. He nodded and pulled the sleeve of his left arm up. Eleanor carefully took his hand and pulled it closer to her face. “It looks really nice Lou. What does it mean?”

“It kind of stands for my sexuality. Because I can’t change the fact that I like boys.”

“Aww that’s nice Lou.” Eleanor said and let go of his hand. “And what did you do after you got the tattoos?”

“We just watched a movie...and I might’ve fallen asleep on Harry’s shoulder?”

“WHAT? REALLY?”

Louis nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

Zayn sat up and put an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “And now he’s dating Harry Styles.” Eleanor looked between them wide eyed while Louis glared at Zayn. “You shouldn’t have said that, you dick! It’s supposed to be a secret!” Zayn just rolled his eyes and said “Oh come on Lou. It’s just El.”

Louis looked at Eleanor who seemed to be close to fainting. “You. Are. Dating. Harry. Styles?” She asked slowly. Louis nodded carefully “Please don’t tell anyone? No one’s supposed to know about it. Especially not the fans.”

Eleanor pulled him into a hug and nodded. “Of course not! But I’m really happy for you! I know how much you fancy Harry.” Louis smiled and hugged her back. He couldn’t wish for better friends.

It was nice to know that he could trust them, no matter what happened. He could always come and talk to them, if something was bothering him and he was just so happy to call them his friends.

~~~

Later that day, when he was lying in bed, his phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey Lou!”

Louis smiled as he heard Harry’s voice. Harry always seemed to be excited when he was talking to Louis and Louis didn’t understand why. He was just Louis. Nothing special.

“Hey Haz! How are you?”

“I’m great! More than great! The greatest!” Harry said .

“That’s good.” Louis said and yawned. “So, what’s up?”

“If you’re tired, we can talk tomorrow Boo. You shouldn’t stay awake just because of me.” Louis smiled “But I want to.”

Harry smiled as well, even if Louis couldn’t see it. “I just wanted to call you to let you know that we’ll probably be in London in three days.”

“Really? I thought you’ll come back in a week?!” Louis said surprised.

“Nope. Management changed our schedule because we still have to do some photo shots for the arena tour and they want us in the UK as early as possible. And my question was, if you want to meet me?”

Louis smiled because he still couldn’t get over the fact that Harry Styles wanted to meet him. “Yeah of course. I’d be more than happy to meet you!” He said.

“Great! Should I come and get you? So you don’t have to take the train?” Harry asked. Louis smiled because Harry remembered that he didn’t have his driver’s license yet and therefore always had to take the train to come to London. “That’d be great. I could text you my address?”

“Okay. Aaaand I might have another question for you…?” Harry said hesitatingly. “Yeah?” Louis asked.

“Would it be alright if we could meet my friend Nick? He’s dying to meet you.” Harry said. “Nick like in Nick Grimshaw?” Louis asked. “Yeah…just if it’s okay.”

“Yeah of course! I absolutely love Nick Grimshaw! He seems to be a great lad!” Louis said. He listened to Nick's breakfast show almost every day.

“He is. And he really wants to meet you because, and I quote, “he wants to approve of my boy choice”.

Louis laughed “Your boy choice?”

“Yeah. Dunno what he means by that…but yeah. He probably just wants to see if you’re cute and wants to steal you.” Harry said with a chuckle.

“’m not gonna let that happen.” Louis said and yawned.

“Okay, you’re going to bed now. I’ll just text you tomorrow, okay?” Harry said. Louis nodded tiredly and yawned again. “Good night Hazza.” He said and closed his eyes.

“Good night Lou. Sweet dreams.”

Louis hummed, ended the call and soon fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little information: i'm probably not able to upload anything next week (or just one time) because i have to write lots of exams next week....  
> and i really can't believe that this fic is already 20K words long...wow...never thought i'd write that much :D (And thanks for all the kudos and comments:))

Three days later, Louis texted Harry his address and was waiting for a reply. He was over at Zayn’s and they were both watching a movie. During the movie, his phone rang and Louis jumped up to catch the call.

“Hello?” He said cheerfully without looking who was calling.

“Hey Boo!” His mum said.

“Oh…it’s you.” Louis said disappointed. He had hoped Harry would be calling.

“What does that mean?” His mum asked.

“I was expecting Harry to call because he wants to meet me in London and he wanted me to text him my address so he could pick me up, but he didn’t text me yet.” Louis said with a pout.

“Well…maybe he’s busy? Don’t be so impatient all the time, Boo. You know that he doesn’t has that much time.”

Louis sighed and whined. “I knoooow…but I want him to call me now.” Jay chuckled. “Just be patient Louis.”

~~~

Two days later and Louis still didn’t got a message from Harry. He seriously wondered what was wrong. Did he do something? Did Harry not want to meet him anymore? Was something wrong? Did something happen to Harry? So many questions and no answers.

Louis sat on his bed and sent what seemed to be his hundred messaged (but it was just his 10th). He knew he should probably just wait but he was really concerned that he’d done something wrong.

He waited a bit but nothing happened. He sighed and was about to get up, when suddenly his phone started to vibrate. He smiled happily and unlocked his phone, but his smile dropped as he saw that it was just a tweet and a direct message.

@Harry_Styles: Lost my phone :(

Louis frowned and opened his direct mails. There he saw a new message from Harry.

@Harry_Styles: Hey Boo…I’m sorry I couldn't message you sooner, but I somehow lost my phone and I wasn’t able to log into twitter…I really hope you’re alright and I really hope you still want to meet me in London?

Louis smiled and answered.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Yeah sure Haz! Got me a bit worried over here ;) Thought I’d done something…but I’d be happy to meet you in London :) (Or rather, at my home as you’ll come and get me)

He only had to wait a few minutes and got a reply.

@Harry_Styles: Sorry about that! Didn’t mean to worry you! I’m glad that you still want to meet me :) I’ll probably arrive at 2pm tomorrow? Hopefully I’ll find my phone…I can’t remember where I put it…

Louis laughed and replied:

@Louis_Tomlinson Bet you fell asleep with it ;D 2pm sounds fine! I’m probably sitting at the door all day, waiting for you to ring the bell...

A few minutes later, Louis phone was vibrating again, but these time, he got a message.

Harry: …..found my phone…..

Louis laughed and replied.

Louis: Where was it?

Harry: Under my bed…..?

Louis: Hahaha, really?

Harry: Don’t make fun of me :( It’s not funny! I couldn’t text anyone for 3 days! It was terrible! But I gotta go now…got an interview to attend. See you tomorrow Lou :)<3

Louis: See you tomorrow Haz :) I’ll be waiting behind the door ;)

~~~

The next morning, Louis was up at 8am. He wasn’t able to sleep any longer and went downstairs to start making breakfast. At around 9am he made pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, toast and some coffee.

“Lou?” A voice behind him said. Louis turned around and smiled at his mum. “Good morning mother! Isn’t it a beautiful day? You’re looking fantastic today!”

Jay frowned, grabbed him by his arm, gently pushed him into a chair and sat down next to him. “Okay…what’s wrong?” Louis sighed, looked at his hands and mumbled something. He was so nervous about Harry coming over and meeting his family. Well…not really meeting his family as in they're dating, just like, friends, but he still was so nervous. What if his sisters embarrassed him in front of Harry?

“What was that?” Jay asked as she didn’t understand a word he said.

Louis sighed again. “It’s just, Harry’s coming over at 2pm and I’m just worried that something happens that’ll embarrass me…” Jay cooed and pulled him into a hug.

“Just relax Boo. Everything’s going to be alright! If you want, I could go out with the girls?” Louis perked up and looked at her hopefully. “You’d do that?”

Jay nodded “Of course!”

Louis hugged her tight and whispered “Thank you mum.”

She smiled and got up. “I’m gonna wake up the girls then. Can you set the table?”

“Yeah of course.” While Jay went and woke up the girls, Louis went and grabbed some forks, knives and some plates. He set them on the table and went back into the kitchen to get the pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs and the coffee. He put everything on the table, sat down and waited for his family to arrive.

One after one, they all came downstairs, looking really really tired. “Good morning!” Louis beamed. Lottie just put a finger on his mouth and shushed him. “Silence! It’s too early! Just shut up, okay?” She said and sat down on her chair.

“Lottie!” Jay scolded her.

“But muuuuuum, it’s so early and it’s Saturday and I’m tired.” Lottie whined. Jay simply shook her head, sat down next to Louis and poured some coffee into her mug. “Just because it’s early, doesn’t mean you get to be rude to your brother. He even made breakfast!”

Lottie frowned and poked at the pancakes. “Are you sure they’re edible?” She asked, still poking the pancakes. “Hey!”, Louis said, “They’re delicious, thank you very much.”

She shrugged, grabbed some pancakes and some waffles and started eating.

They all started eating and while eating, Jay informed the girls about their plans. “Girls, what do you think about going to the zoo?” She asked.

The girls started squealing and jumped up and down in their chairs. Jay laughed “Alright, alright. I guess you want to go the zoo?” They all nodded happily and once they finished eating, went up to get changed. Lottie stayed behind and asked “Do I have to go? What about Louis?”

“He’s too old for the zoo. But you aren’t and I want you to come with us. We’re not going to discuss this Lottie.”

Lottie grumbled and went upstairs. Louis helped his mum to gather the dirty dishes and put them into the dishwasher. “Thanks again mum.” He said and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled. “You’re welcome.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter everyoooone :) hope you like it! and thanks again for all the lovely comments and for the kudos :)

After his mum and his sisters had left for the zoo, Louis called Zayn and asked him to come over.

Zayn arrived 10 minutes later and let himself in. “Lou?” He called out and walked into the living room. As Louis wasn’t in the living room, he went upstairs and walked into Louis’ room. “Lou?” Zayn asked and saw Louis sitting on his bed with lots of clothes around him.

“Lou?” Zayn asked again, but this time more hesitatingly. “You alright?”

Louis looked up, close to tears. “Zayn! I’ve got nothing to wear! And Harry’s coming over in 2 hours!”

Zayn looked around and chuckled. Louis was always so nervous if he had to do something important. Zayn sat down next to Louis and put an arm around his shoulder. “Lou…look at me.”

Louis looked up and sighed. “What?”

“You know you do have something to wear, right? I mean, look around. There are more than enough clothes. And you’re gonna be fine! Harry would probably still like you, if you’d wear nothing.” Zayn chuckled. “He’d probably like that very much.”

Louis chuckled as well and hit Zayn’s shoulder. “Shut up you dick! Just help me picking up some clothes. Please?”

Zayn sighed and stood up. “Alright…but just because I love you.” He pointed towards the bathroom and said “Now you go take a shower while I’ll look through your clothes, alright?”

Louis nodded, grabbed some underwear and walked into the bathroom. He placed a towel next to the shower, turned the shower on and while he waited for it to warm up, pulled off his clothes. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped into it and just let the water fall on his skin. He stood like that for a while, his head under the stream, the water softly falling onto his hair, running down his chest.

He grabbed some shampoo and purred some on his hand. He slowly massaged it into his hair and washed it out. He was really happy about meeting Harry again. And Nick Grimshaw. Louis eyes widen. Nick Grimshaw. Fuck. He’d also meet Nick fucking Grimshaw.

What if Nick didn’t like him and thought he was annoying? Thought he was just a little fanboy? What if he didn’t like him and would tell Harry and Harry wouldn’t want to meet him anymore?

He stayed in the shower for some time, tried to not have a panic attack and to relax a bit. He didn’t want to be too nervous because when he was nervous, he tempted to do something stupid. And he obviously didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Harry. Or Nick Grimshaw.

Louis was lost in his thoughts when Zayn banged on the door, “Come out of the shower you dick! You’ve been showering long enough!”; Louis turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off. Once he finished drying himself off, he put on his boxers and walked back into his bedroom.

“Relax Zayn! I wasn’t showering that long.” Louis said and went over to the bed, where Zayn had laid out different outfits. Zayn snorted and stood up. “You’ve been in the shower for one and a half hour. You’ve got 30 minutes to pick an outfit, get your hair done and then Harry’ll be here.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he started to panic. “What? HALF AN HOUR? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT?” He walked over to his bed and looked over the clothes, Zayn had laid out. On the bed were laying four different outfits. A black sweatshirt with dark grey sleeves, black skinny jeans and black vans were the first outfit. The second outfit contained a shirt with red sleeves, a jeans jacket, grey pants and some airmax. For the third outfit, Zayn picked up a dark reddish shirt with a round collar, some dark blue jeans, a black cardigan and white vans. The last outfit was a simple white shirt, his favorite jumper, black jeans and also white vans.

Louis decided to wear the third outfit now and put the others into his travel bag. He picked up the outfit, thanked Zayn and walked back into the bathroom to get changed and to style his hair.

He dried his hair and once his hair was dry, put some hair wax into it. He styled his hair into a messy fringe and once he was sure every hair strand was placed where it was supposed to be, he washed his hands and walked back into his bedroom. Zayn was sitting on his bed, playing something on his phone and looked up when Louis walked into the room.

“Ready?” He asked and put his phone away. Louis nodded and nervously picked up his travel bag. “I think so.”

Zayn frowned, grabbed the travel bag off Louis’ shoulder and looked inside. “I don’t think you’re ready.” He said and put the bag down.

“Why not?” Louis asked and looked into the bag. Clothes, shoes, his phone charger, earphones. Everything important was in the bag.

“What about hygiene? Shampoo? A Toothbrush?”

“Oh.”

Louis went back into the bathroom, grabbed everything he needed and walked back into the bedroom. He put everything into the travel bag and looked at Zayn. “Am I ready now?”

Zayn nodded and grabbed the travel bag. “Let’s go downstairs and wait there.”

They both went downstairs and into the kitchen. Louis sat down into a kitchen chair and nervously tapped a rhythm on the table. Zayn rolled his eyes and placed his hand over Louis’. “Lou. Relax.”

“Sorry.” Louis said and stopped tapping. He stood up, walked over to the cupboards, opened one and grabbed a mug. He turned around and asked “Do you also want some tea?”

Zayn nodded, “Yes please”, and Louis grabbed a second mug and placed them both on the counter. He put water into the tea pot and waited for it to boil. Once it was boiling, he grabbed some teabags, put them into the mugs and purred water into the mugs. He got two spoons, put them into the mugs and stirred the tea.

Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed a mug. “Thanks Boo.”

Louis smiled nervously “No problem.”, and took a sip of his tea. He put the mug down and stood up. Zayn looked at him and asked “What’s wrong?”

Louis walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. “Just need the toilet.”

Zayn chuckled and mumbled “Louis and his nerves. I swear he always has to use the toilet when he’s nervous.”

Louis was just sitting on the toilet, when someone knocked on the front door. He cursed and shouted “Zayn! Please open the door. Please!”

Why did Harry have to come now when he was on the toilet? Great.

Zayn chuckled at Louis’ situation, got up and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and was met with no one else than Harry Styles. Harry looked at Zayn and smiled. “Hi! You must be Zayn, right? Is Louis here?”

Zayn nodded “Yeah. He’s a bit…busy at the moment…but you can come in if you want.”

Harry smiled and walked into the house. “Thanks mate.”

Zayn nodded and closed the door. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. “You want some tea?” Zayn asked and looked at Harry questioningly. “Yeah they’d be great.”

While Zayn fixed Harry’s tea, Louis came into the kitchen and smiled shyly. “Hey Harry.”

Harry turned towards Louis, beamed and stood up. He pulled Louis into a hug and said “Hey Lou. It’s good to see you!”

Louis blushed lightly and hugged him back. “Yeah. It’s also good to see you. I kind of missed you? Which is a bit stupid cause I mean, like, we’ve just known each other for 3 days the last time we saw each other. But I still missed you?”

Harry chuckled and hugged him a bit tighter. “Yeah I know what you mean. I guess it’s like it was with Niall and Liam; we instantly clicked and became best friends. And I guess it’s the same with you.”

Louis smiled and stepped out of the hug. Behind him, Zayn coughed awkwardly and said “Well, I don’t want to interrupt this lovely get together….but here’s your tea.” He handed Harry his tea and pointed towards the door. “I, um, I guess I’ll go…see you on Monday Lou?” Louis nodded and pulled Zayn in a hug. “Thanks for everything Zaynie. I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend.”

Zayn smiled softly and returned the hug. “No bother. Just have fun and enjoy your time in London. And don’t get too nervous. You’re an amazing guy and everyone who can’t see that is definitely blind.”

They let go of each other and Zayn went to shake Harry’s hand but was completely surprised when he was pulled into a hug. “It was lovely to meet you Zayn! You seriously have to meet my mate Liam. Even if he won’t admit it, he definitely thinks you’re cute!”

Zayn blushed, chuckled and shrugged. “Well, I, um, yeah, like, I’d love to meet him I guess?”

Louis laughed at Zayn’s awkwardness and clapped a hand on his back. “You’re probably both too awkward to talk to each other and it’s gonna be just a lot of blushing between the two of you!”

Zayn pouted and slapped Louis’ hand off his back. “That’s not true at all! I’m perfectly capable to talk to him. You’ll see!”

He turned around and left the kitchen, said a quick “Bye guys! Have fun in London. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Lou.” And left.

Louis groaned and muttered “I’m so gonna kill him.”

Harry chuckled “I think he’s funny.”

~~~

Once they were ready, Louis grabbed his travel bag, wrote a quick note for his mum and his sisters and they went to Harry’s car. He put his bag into the backseats and sat down into the passenger seat. “You excited?” Harry asked with a smile and started the engine.

“Yeah of course! I love London and it’s been months since I’ve been there. And I also get to spend some time with you, so that’s also great.” Louis said and smiled back.

“That’s good.” Harry said, laughed and started driving. “Nick is also excited to meet you. He’s been texting me all day.”

Louis’ smile froze and he looked into his lap nervously. “That’s great…” He said hesitatingly. Harry quickly looked towards him and frowned. “What wrong Lou?”

“It’s nothing.” Louis said.

“Aw come on Boo. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

Louis sighed and said “Well…I’m just a bit scared that Nick doesn’t like me or things I’m weird…and he tells you that he doesn’t like me and then you don’t want to see me anymore…”

“Lou. Listen. First of all: Nick’s gonna love you! When we took that photo together in the hotel, he called me later that night and asked who “that sexy lad” next to me was and if he could have your number because he thought you’re interesting. And second: I don’t care if my friends like you or not. As long as I think you’re worth my time, I don’t give a fuck if anyone tells me that you “just like me because I’m famous”. Harry said and smiled at Louis.

Louis’ nerves were soothed and he relaxed into the seat. “Okay. Thanks Haz for calming me down. But all this is a bit overwhelming…”

“You don’t need to be nervous.” Harry said and blindly grabbed Louis’ hand, as he had to focus on the street. “It’s just me.”

Louis chuckled and said “That’s even more a reason to be nervous.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit longer because i'm just able to upload something on friday again...or saturday because i have to write 3 exams this week :( PLEASE WISH ME GOOD LUCK?! LOVE YOU ♥

They drove for a while and after a few hours, arrived at Harry's apartment.  
They got out of the car, harry the gentleman he was, grabbed louis' bag and they both walked into Harry's flat.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked while putting the bag down. Louis looked around and was amazed. "Wow it looks amazing!"

He walked a bit farther into the flat and looked at the pictures at the wall.

They walked into the living room and sat down in the couch.

"Do you want to do anything special in London?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged and thought about what they could to in London. "We could visit something? But that'll probably be a bit difficult with you being famous and all that."

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I know a few places where we could go without being mobbed by fans."

"Yeah? What places would that be?"

Harry shrugged and smirked "you'll see."

Louis pouted and whined "haz tell me!" Harry shook his head and stood up. He hold out a hand and waited for louis to take it.

"C'mon. I wanna show you your bedroom."

Louis took Harry's hand and stood up as well. Harry let them into a bedroom but waited in front of it. He pointed to another door and said "that's my bedroom...just if you need something or so..."

Louis smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah sure."

Harry blushed and slapped louis lightly. "Shut up! I meant it how I said it. I just want you to know where to go I'd you need something during the night."

Louis chuckled but smiled "thanks Haz. I appreciate it."

They walked into the bedroom and louis put his bag on the bed. He looked around and smiled. "It's a beautiful room. Did you decorate it?"

Harry nodded "yeah...but Liam and Niall helped me a bit."

"Only a bit?"

"Well they decorated most of the room but just because they spend most of the time in it..."

Louis nodded understandingly and sat down on the bed.

"So when are we going to meet Nick?" Louis asked.

"Uhm I still have to ask him...but probably tomorrow."

Louis nodded. Okay. He could do that. He still had a bit time to prepare himself to meet Nick.

Harry, who must have sensed how nervous Louis was, sat down next to lhim and put an arm around his shoulder.  
"Lou...you really don't need to be nervous! Nick won't judge you or anything. I swear."

Louis looked at Harry skeptically and asked "you sure?"

Harry nodded "yeah."

Louis sighed "if you say so."

~~~

Later that day, Louis sat in the kitchen, watching Harry cook some Chinese noodles.

"And you seriously can't cook for shit?" Harry asked and chuckled.

Louis groaned and shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant! It's not that I can't cook...I just sometimes get distracted and forget the things on the stove...or sometimes I cook them too long...but I am able to cook something. Yesterday for example, I made breakfast for my family because I couldn't sleep anymore because I was nervous."

Harry cooed and turned around. "We're you nervous about me coming over?"

Louis blushed and hid his face. "Maybe..."

Harry beamed at his confession and stirred the noodles. "That's so cute Lou!"

"It's not cute. It's embarrassing."

Harry shook his head and walked over to hug Louis from behind. "I think it's really cute."

Louis looked up surprised, turned his face towards harry and noticed how close they were. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart and if he would move a bit closer, he could close the gap between their lips.

Harry coughed awkwardly, walked back to the stove and stirred the noodles again.

Louis blushed lightly and tried to think about something to talk about. "Did you already talk to Nick?"

Harry nodded "yeah. He said we could meet each other at the restaurant around 3pm? Because he finishes his radio show at 12 and would have enough time to drive home and get changed...so I thought that we could maybe go and visit some of the places I was talking about, before we go and meet him?"

Louis nodded "sounds good. And you're sure he'll like me?"

"Probably more than he should." Harry mumbled.

Louis frowned "sorry? What did you say?"

Harry shook his head and smiled "it's not important."

He finished cooking the noodles, put them into a bowl which was filled with vegetables, meat and a bit of soy sauce. He mixed everything and put noodles on two plates. He gave Louis a plate and sat down in front of him.

"Looks great Haz." Louis said and they both started eating. Louis moaned at the taste and took another bite. These noodles were delicious!  
He told harry just that and harry blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Lou. But it's nothing special. Really."

Louis shook his head and pointed at the noodles. "These noodles are the best I've eaten in a long time. And let me tell you: my mum is awesome at cooking."

Harry blushed even more, looked down and smiled. "Thanks Lou."

They continued eating and talked a bit and once they finished eating, moved towards the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged "why not?"

Harry stood up, put a movie in and sat down next to Louis.

During the movie, Louis noticed Harry pulling the "yawning trick". Harry started yawning a few times and at one time, he also stretched out his arms and "accidentally" put them around Louis' shoulders.

Louis smiled at Harry's behavior and snuggled closer towards him.

During the movie, he noticed that he was getting really tired. But instead of standing up, he just laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

He closed his eyes and soon felt a hand caressing his hair. He snuggled closer into Harry's side and fell asleep.

~~~

The next morning Louis woke up by someone caressing his cheek. He groaned and buried his face into a pillow. Or at least he thought it was a pillow...but pillows couldn't chuckle, right?

Slowly, Louis opened his eyes and was met with bright green eyes staring at him. Startled, Louis sat up and looked around confused but then realized that he was at Harry's flat. He looked back at Harry who smiled at him.

"Good morning Lou. Slept well?"

Louis nodded and yawned. "Yeah. What time is it?"

Harry looked at his phone "10am"

Louis groaned and buried his face in Harry's chest again without thinking about it. "It's so early."

Harry chuckled and patted Louis' head.

"But I guess we have to get up now if you want to see the place I want to take you."

Louis sighed and shook his head. He really couldn't be arsed to stand up. Harry's chest was waaaaay too comfortable. Wait...Harry's chest? Louis‘ eyes widen and he looked at Harry startled. Harry looked at him confused. “What?”

Louis shook his head and stood up. “C’mon Haz! We should get ready!”

He walked into his room, or at least his room for the next few days, and changed into new clothes as the ones he was wearing were totally crinkled. He then walked into the bathroom, which was connected to his room, and got ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, styled his hair and put on some aftershave.

One he was finished, he grabbed his phone and his wallet. He walked over to Harry’s room, stood in front of the door and debated if he should just knock or if he should wait in the living room.

He decided to knock on Harry’s door, did just that and waited.

“Wait a sec!” Harry said and soon opened the door. Louis definitely didn’t expect Harry to only wear a towel. Louis blushed, looked down, noticed that he was now looking at Harry’s crotch, blushed even more, looked up again and mumbled “Just wanted to say that I’m ready.”

Harry, who noticed how flustered Louis was, chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. “Like what you see?”

Louis’ eyes widen comically and he looked down his feet. “Maybe…”

Harry smiled, even thought Louis couldn’t see it, put a finger under Louis’ chin and lifted it up. “I’ll be ready in 5 minutes.”

Louis nodded, not knowing what to say and Harry turned around and closed the door. Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into the living room. He was still a bit flustered remembering how good Harry had looked. His skin was still a bit wet and some water drops were running down his skin; down his chest and over his tummy until they disappeared into Harry’s towel.

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry who came into the room, now wearing a loose darkish brown/gray sweatshirt, dark jeans, his apparently favorite brown boots and a beanie. “Shall we?” He asked and Louis nodded, definitely NOT checking his ass out while Harry turned around and walked towards the front door.

Louis followed Harry and was curious where he would take them. Maybe a museum? An art gallery? A restaurant?

“Hey Haz?” Louis asked once they were sitting in Harry’s car. Harry hummed and looked at Louis shortly, then focused back on the street. “Where are you taking us?”

“Oh…I wanted to go to this lovely….” Harry stopped and frowned.

“You wanted to go?” Louis demanded. Harry shook his head “I know what you’re doing! I won’t tell you! Nope. I want it to be a surprise!”

Louis pouted and crossed his arms. “But I want to know! Pleeeeeease!”

“Nope. Not telling you,” Harry said and smiled teasingly. “Guess you’ll have to wait.”

~~~

After 15 minutes they arrived at a huge hall and got out of the car. Harry went around the car, walked over to Louis with what seemed to be a black scarf in his hand. “What’s that?” Louis asked, pointing to the scarf.

“Kind of a blindfold?” Harry said and smiled. “Seriously?” Louis asked and rolled his eyes.

“Heeey! I want it to be a surprise. And if you read the name of the place, you’ll know where I take you,” Harry said and hold the blindfold out with a hopeful expression. Louis sighed and grabbed the scarf. “The things I do for you,” he mumbled, tying the scarf over his eyes.

Harry beamed and grabbed Louis’ hand. He carefully led them inside the ice skate hall he had booked for the day. He looked at Louis and was amazed how much the boy trusted him. He sat Louis down on a bench, after talking to the owner of the place, and grabbed them some ice skates. He had already looked up Louis’ shoe size this morning, before he went into the shower, so he didn’t had to ask him now.

He walked back to Louis and sat down next to him. “You can put the scarf down if you want.”

Louis carefully pulled the scarf off and looked around in awe. “HARRY!” He said, stood up and walked over to the railing. “We’re going ice skating?”

Harry smiled and nodded, walking over next to Louis. “Yeah. I really like ice skating and it was easy to just book it so we don’t get interrupt by fans.”

Louis looked at Harry and beamed. He also really loved ice skating and he didn’t had the time to go ice skating for a while. The last time he went ice skating was probably 3 years ago and until now he didn’t notice how much he missed it. “Thanks for taking me here Harry. I really love ice skating!”

Harry smiled and went for a hug. Louis hugged him back and hid his face in Harry’s neck. He really loved spending time with Harry. It was just so easy to relax around Harry and sometimes he even forgot the fact that Harry was a world famous popstar.

He let go of Harry and looked at him. “But you kind of forgot something I guess,” he said and shivered lightly. “And what’s that?” Harry asked.

Louis wrapped his arms around himself and said “To take some jackets. It’s fucking cold in here.” Harry smiled and shook his head. “I didn’t.” He walked back to the bench and pulled two jackets out of nowhere. He came back, helped Louis into the jacket and also wrapped the scarf around Louis’ neck.

Louis smiled, kissed Harry’s cheek and whispered “Thanks.” He then went back to their bench, took off his shoes and put on the ice skates. He looked up and saw Harry still standing at the railing, looking at him. “What?” He asked and smiled.

Harry shook his head, smiled to himself and walked over to Louis. He sat down and also put on his ice skates.

They both stood up and went on the ice. It was a bit difficult at first, seeing that Louis didn’t skate for 3 years, but after a while it got easier and he could skate easily. Harry had a bit more problems.

Louis looked over at Harry and saw him yet again, falling on his butt. He seriously looked like a baby giraffe taking its first steps. His legs looked like they were way too long and wouldn’t coordinate with him. Louis chuckled, skated over and helped Harry up.

“Need a hand?” He asked and smirked. Harry grumbled and shook his head. “No thanks, I think I’ll manage.” But just a second after he tried to skate away, he yet stumbled over his own feet and fell down. Louis chuckled “You sure?”

Harry laid down and waved his hand “Just leave me here! Go on without me! I’m just a burden!” Louis chuckled and held out a hand for Harry to take. “C’mon Haz. I’m gonna teach you how to skate properly.”

Harry took his hand and tried to stand up. Once he was standing, Louis skated them over to the railing and stood in front of Harry.

He teached Harry how to skate for a while and once Harry understood how to skate without falling down every few seconds, they started skating next to each other. During their skating session Louis started to do some jumps and also did a walz jump. Harry looked at him in awe and asked “How did you do that without falling down?”

Louis smiled and shrugged “When I was younger I ice skated regularly and also took a few lessons. And I learned quite a few things.”

“Can you do other jumps?” Harry asked and stopped skating. Louis nodded “Do you want to see them?” Harry nodded and skated to the side.

Louis skated a bit do gain speed and then started to do a few jumps. He did a salchow jump, doing a mohawk before the jump, and after that a toe loop jump. He skated towards Harry and stopped in front of him. “So, what do you think?”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes “That. Was. Amazing! How the fuck did you do that? Like, what?” Louis laughed “It’s not thaaat difficult once you figured out how to do it.”

“Stop telling me lies, Lou,” Harry said and smiled. “I don’t even want to know how long it took to learn that. I’d probably break my legs if I tried it.”

“Well I guess I won’t show you how to jump then,” Louis said and skated backwards. Harry followed him and said “You could teach me that,” and pointed towards Louis, who skated in front of him.

“Yeah of course. But we have to watch the time.”

~~~

After a while they looked at the time and noticed that they had to leave, if they didn’t want to be too late for the dinner with Nick. They both got off the ice, walking over to the bench and changed into their normal shoes.

They went outside and were met with a few fans, who somehow knew that they were staying here. But at least they were the “calm” fans. They weren’t screaming or crying, just waited for Harry to come over and sign a few things and take a few photos.

A few of the girls noticed Louis and again, like in New York, he was asked to join some photos. 

He never really understood why they wanted to take pictures with him. Of course he was somewhat Harry’s friend…but why would they want to take a picture with him? Just because he was Harry’s friend?

Despite that, he joined some photos and soon Harry and Louis were on their way to the restaurant. Nervously, Louis shook his leg and fumbled with his phone.

Harry tried to sooth his nerves, but he wasn’t really convincing Louis. Louis just couldn’t believe that Nick would like him.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant and made their way inside. Nick was already seated at a table and already had something to drink in front of him. He looked around and once he spotted them, stood up and walked towards them.

“Harry!” He said and pulled Harry into a hug. “It’s good to see you Nick,” Harry said and hugged him back. Nick looked over Harry’s shoulder and looked at Louis. He let go off Harry and walked over to Louis. “And you must be the famous Louis?”

Louis smiled and nodded, then shook his head. “I wouldn’t say famous,” he said slyly.

Nick laughed “Cheeky this one. But I think I have to disagree. Every time I texted Harry, he was only talking about you. “Louis texted me today! Louis wants to meet me in London! Louis did this, Louis did that.” It’s only fair that I get to meet you!”

Louis smiled and looked at Harry. “Is that true?”

Harry blushed “Maybe…” He then glared at Nick and hit him. “You said you wouldn’t hold that against me! I even convinced Louis to meet you. Stop embarrassing me!”

They all sat down at the table and once a waiter arrived, ordered something to drink and to eat.

“So Louis…tell me a bit about yourself. Harry wouldn’t tell me anything,” Nick said and pouted.

Louis chuckled “Well…there’s not much to say. I’m 21, I have 4 younger sisters, I still live with my mum but I’m probably gonna move out soon and yeah…I’m not really that interesting.”

Nick hummed and stared into Louis’ eyes. “And what are your intentions with young Harold over here?” He pointed at Harry who shook his head and mouthed “Stop it Nick!”.

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” Louis said and winked. He definitely wouldn’t tell Nick about his massive crush on Harry and how he wanted nothing more than to be his boyfriend. He didn’t want to get his hopes up and find them shattered on the ground. He knew it was already incredible that Harry wanted to meet him. But he didn’t think he also would be his boyfriend.

“Harry, I like this one. Where can I find one myself?” Nick said and turned towards Harry who shrugged and smiled “Guess you also have to do meet and greets.” He put an arm around Louis’ waist and let it stay there until their food arrived.

They talked a bit and once they were finished eating, Nick suggested to go over to his house and “have some fun”, whatever he meant by that. Harry looked at Louis and Louis nodded. Why shouldn’t they “have some fun” with Nick?


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter everyoooone :) sorry that it's been so long but i had to write lots of exams!  
> (btw i don't know if there's a zoo anywhere near london...so just ignore that fact :D from now on there's a zoo in london!)

They drove over to Nick’s house and once they were inside, sat in the living room and talked a little. A few minutes after they arrived, Nick got up and asked “What do you want to drink?”

“Coke for me,” Harry said and yawned. Nick snorted “Tired, Styles?”

“Yes Mr. Grimshaw.”

Nick shook his head and turned to Louis “What should I get you?”

“Oh. Uhm…I can come with you…I don’t really know what you have.”

They walked into the kitchen and Nick opened his fridge. “So…I have coke, beer, water, orange juice…?” Louis stepped next to Nick, took a look into his fridge and grabs two cokes. “I’ll take a coke,” he said and smiled at Nick. Nick chuckled, said “figured as much,” and grabbed a beer.

They walked back into the living room where they found Harry sprawled on the couch, snoring lightly. “Well…guess he won’t drink a coke anymore?” Nick said and sat down on the other couch. Louis chuckled and sat down next to him. “Guess so.”

He opened one coke and took a sip. Nick also opened his beer, took a sip and faced Louis. “So Louis. Tell me what was it like to meet Harry?”

“It was absolutely amazing. Like, I still can’t believe this all really happened and I’m still not over the fact that I’m friends with him and kind of dating him right now. It’s absolutely mind blowing!” Louis said. “And I’m really glad that I met him because he’s so nice and down to earth and he’s so grateful for having all this opportunities and it makes me like him even more.”

Nick nodded and smiled. “Yeah I know what you mean…the down to earth part! Not the “like him even more” part! I guess with Harry it’s just that you are able to completely relax around him and not have to worry if you do something wrong. Because even if you'd do something wrong, he still wouldn’t judge you.”

Louis nodded and looked over to Harry. His curls were all over his face and he looked so peaceful sleeping on Nick’s couch.

“He really likes you, you know?” Nick interrupted his thoughts. Louis turned back to Nick and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Nick smiled softly and looked at Harry. “He really likes you. He might not say it out loud but I know him long enough to see that he really likes you.”

Louis looked back over to Harry “I also really like him.”

~~~

The next morning Louis woke up in Nick’s guest bed. They had decided to let Harry sleep on the couch as neither of them wanted to wake him up. He stretched in the bed and yawned.

He laid in the bed for a while and after a few minutes got up and went into the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he saw Harry still asleep on the couch and smiled. In the kitchen he looked around and saw a sticky note on the fridge.

“Hey lazy ppl. As I’m the only one with a proper job, I have to go and do a really great and amazing radio show. So help yourself to some breakfast and please don’t burn my flat. Thanks!”

Louis chuckled. Guess he wouldn’t cook something.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of Harry. He waited for him to wake up, but as Harry didn’t showed any sign of waking up, he softly blew some air into his face. As Harry frowned in his sleep and tried to hide his face, Louis let out a quite chuckle and placed a hand on Harry’s cheek. “Haz. Wake up,” he said and caressed Harry’s cheek. Harry sighed and his eyelids started to flutter. “C’mon Haz. Wake up, love.”

Harry opened his eyes and was met with Louis’ blue eyes. He frowned and sat up, confused as to where he was. Looking around he remembered visiting Nick and staying at his but after that he remembered nothing. “Why aren’t we at home?” He asked confused.

“You fell asleep while Nick and I were getting some drinks and we didn’t want to wake you up,” Louis said. “Oh,” Harry said and stretched.

Louis looked at Harry and noticed how his shirt rid up and exposed some of his tummy. Louis blushed lightly, stood up and walked towards the door. “Lou?” Harry asked confused.

Turning around, Louis smiled and said “I think you should make us some breakfast.”

Harry chuckled and stood up. “So demanding.”

~~~

After they finished eating, Harry had made delicious pancakes, they both left the house, Harry making sure to lock it with Nick’s spare key, and drove to Harry’s flat. Once in the flat, each boy went into their room and changed into new clothes. Harry decided to wear his favorite skinny jeans and a white lose sweatshirt. He quickly got dressed and once he was ready, called out for Louis.

“Almost finished!” Louis said. He came out of his room, wearing a black sweatshirt with dark grey sleeves, dark skinny jeans and black vans. “So…what are we doing today?” Louis asked.

“Uhm…we could go to the zoo?”

Louis chuckled “Really? The zoo?”

“What? I love animals!” Harry said and pouted. Louis walked over to him and patted his shoulder “I’m sure you do Haz. But yeah okay…let’s go to the zoo.”

Harry looked at him wide eyed. “Really?”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah.”

The look on Harry’s face was priceless. He beamed at Louis and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks Lou! I haven’t been to the zoo for ages! Everyone I asked, said they didn’t want to go to the zoo.”

Louis smiled and hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”

They grabbed their things and started driving to the zoo. During the drive Harry had called Paul to inform them about their plan. Paul told them that he’d send them two security guards to the zoo because they never could be sure that they wouldn’t be mobbed by fans.

“So what did you think about Nick?” Harry asked as he focused on the street.

“He’s really nice. I didn’t expect him to be so relaxed.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He’s one of my best friends. Most of the people say he’s only friends with me because he wants my fame. But that’s not true at all!”

“Yeah I believe you. I also really like that he’s so easy to talk to. I mean, yesterday we were talking for 2 hours? Or 3?” Louis said.

“What were you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Oh..you know…basic stuff…” Louis said and blushed. Harry looked over shortly and frowned. “Lou…tell me!” Louis mumbled something and blushed even more. Harry sighed “Louis please tell me.”

“We were talking about ourselves to get to know each other and well…we…were…talking about you?”

“You…were talking about me? What about me?” Harry asked and looked at Louis. “Haaaz…this is embarrassing!” Louis whined.

Harry shook his head and placed a hand on Louis’ thigh. “Please tell me Lou.”

Louis sighed “Okay, okay! Well…Nick asked me what it was like to meet you and I said that it was really amazing because you’re such a nice person and it made it so easy to relax around you and….well…”

“Hm?” Harry prompted him. They arrived at the zoo and Harry cut the engine. He turned towards Louis and looked at him.

“I…I realized how much I really like you. Not just like friends, but like, more? It just kind of happened, I mean, I already liked you before I even met you, and now that I met you I just feel like you’re the nicest person I’ve met so far…” Louis said and looked down his lap.

Suddenly he felt a finger lifting his chin and he looked at Harry. Harry smiled at him “Lou. I also really like you. It might seem unrealistic because we’ve only known each other for a month but like you said, it just happened. There’s just something about you that makes me want to hug you all the time and…I just…also really like you.”

They both looked into each other’s eyes and slowly their heads got closer and closer. They lips met into a soft kiss and both of them closed their eyes. It seemed unreal how much could change during such a short amount of time.

They kissed for a while; Louis had a hand into Harry’s curls, while Harry had pulled Louis closer by his hip. Their lips moved in sink, the world around them seemed to stop moving. It was everything Louis had ever imagined and even more. Harry’s soft lips against his made him feel like he was in heaven.

They broke their kiss after a while and stared into each other’s eyes. Harry put his hand on Louis’ cheek and pulled him into another kiss.

Once they’ve broke the kiss, Harry got out of the car, moved over to Louis’ side and opened the door for him. He took Louis’ hand and helped him out of the car.

In front of the entrance, they smiled at each other and Harry put an arm around Louis' shoulder while they waited for the security guards to arrive. Once they arrived, they all got into the zoo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 171 KUDOS! Never thought i'd write this much and it still amazes me that so many of you like my fic :) thanks again!  
> also if you want to, you can follow me on tumblr: http://r-directioner.tumblr.com/

They spent a few hours at the zoo and were now on their way back home. “The lions were amazing!” Harry said while driving. Louis chuckled “Yeah…I bet in your previous life you were a lion.”

“And why’s that?” Harry asked.

“Well you’ve got the untamed hair and a deep voice,” Louis said. “But you’re more of a baby lion…I mean, you’re not threatening at all.”

“Heeey,” Harry whined “I can be threatening if I want to!” Louis shook his head. Harry and threatening? Never in a million years.

“You’re too much of a cupcake dear Harry.”

Harry looked confused “Cupcake?” He asked and looked at Louis for a second; he was driving after all. Louis sighed “Harry, Harry, Harry. Don’t you check out twitter?”

“Uhm…I do?”

“Well…seems like you don’t,” Louis said and pulled out his phone. He opened his twitter app and looked at his favorites. He scrolled down and once he found the pic he was searching, hold it under Harry’s nose. “See? The way you smile like that? Liam and Niall look just normal and then there's you, all cupcake-y.”

Harry briefly looked at the pic and laughed. “But why cupcake?”

“Because cupcakes are sweet and you’re sweet as well,” Louis said and smiled. Harry smiled as well and took Louis’ hand. “You’re the cutest,” he said and placed a kiss on Louis’ hand.

~~~

Once they were at Harry’s flat, they sat down in the living room. “So about earlier…” Louis started. “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” Harry asked and pulled Louis against his chest. Louis snuggled closer and sighed happily. “Did you mean it that you like me?” He asked and looked into Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I really like you Louis.”

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis turned around and was now facing Harry. He placed one hand on Harry’s chest and the other in Harry’s hair; he seriously had a thing for Harry’s hair.

Harry put his arms around Louis’ back and, if it was possible, pulled him closer.

They kissed for a while and the kiss soon got a bit heated. Louis felt Harry’s tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Louis opened his lips and their tongues met for the first time.

Louis moaned lightly and pulled at Harry’s hair.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud noise. Startled, Louis broke the kiss and looked at Harry wide eyed. “What was that?” He asked and looked around.

Harry chuckled and pulled his phone out of his jeans. “My ringtone for Niall,” he said and answered the call. Louis pouted at the interruption and pulled funny faces in front of Harry.

Harry talked to Niall and tried not to laugh at Louis’ faces. Once he ended the call, he quickly kissed Louis and rested he forehead against Louis’. “You’re unbelievable.”

Louis grinned “And why’s that?”

Harry chuckled and started to poke Louis. “Because you were pulling weird faces!”

Louis started to wiggle and tried to catch Harry’s hands. “Stop tickling me!” He said and swatted Harry’s hand away. “Why?” Harry asked, “Are you ticklish?”

Louis frantically shook his head and tried to move away. Harry noticed this and turned them around so he was sitting on top of Louis. “Tell me Lou, are you ticklish?” Again Louis shook his head and tried to move Harry off him, but Harry was stronger than him.

He started to tickle Louis really hard and Louis couldn’t stop laughing. “Harry! Stop! Please!” Harry stopped tickling him for a short time and looked at him considering. “I don’t think so,” he said and continued to tickle him.

“Harry! Seriously! Please stop!” Louis said and weakly tried to swat Harry’s hands away.

Finally Harry stopped tickling Louis and Louis took a deep breath. “Cupcake my ass. You’re the devil,” Louis said and hit Harry’s chest. Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Aww Lou. Don’t be mad. You’re just too cute trying to fight me because you’re just so tiny.”

Louis pouted “’m not tiny.”

“Yes you are,” Harry said and leaned down. “But I think it’s cute.”

Louis sighed “If you say so.”

Harry smiled and laid down between Louis and the couch and pulled Louis closer.

They stayed silent for a bit and Louis almost fell asleep when he remembered Niall’s call. “Why was Niall calling?”

“He wanted to know if we wanted to meet him and Liam at his place and have a movie night,” Harry answered while playing with Louis’ hair.

“Do you want to?” Louis asked while leaning into Harry’s touch. He felt Harry shrugging behind him and turned around to look at him. “We can if you want to. Or we could just spend the night here?”

“Here? On this couch?” Louis asked and smirked. Harry hummed “Maybe.”

Louis shook his head and pecked Harry. “I think we should spend some time with Niall and Liam. I'd like to see them again.”

Harry sighed and whined. “But Louuuu. I wanna spend some time with you.”

“You can. While we’re meeting Liam and Niall.”

Harry sighed again “Okaaay.”

~~~

They walked over to Niall’s, as he just lived a few blocks away, and knocked on his door. Niall opened the door and greeted them with a smile. “Come in! Come in! Liam’s already here, desperately waiting for you to arrive so we can order some food.”

“Don’t you rather mean, YOU are desperately waiting for us to arrive so you can order some food?” Harry said and walked in. Louis followed him and chuckled. Niall looked at him offended and crossed his arms. “That is not true at all and you know it.”

“Yeah sure Niall,” Harry said and laughed. They arrived in the living room where Liam was seated on the couch. He looked up when they were coming in, stood up and greeted them with a hug. “Good to see you again Louis.” Louis returned the hug and smiled “Yeah. Good to see you too! It was rather boring without you guys.”

Liam laughed “Can’t imagine why.”

They all settled down, Niall with different flyers in his hands. “So guys. What do ya want to eat?” He handed them the flyers and they all took a look at them. There was a flyer for an Italian pizza place, a Chinese diner and some American place. “So guys?” Niall asked again.

“I’d like to get some pizza,” Liam said and looked at the others. “What about you?”

“Pizza’s fine for me,” Harry said and gave Niall the flyer back. “What do think Lou?” Harry asked and put an arm around Louis. Louis snuggled closer and nodded. “Yeah, pizza sounds good.”

Harry looked at Louis lovingly so they both didn’t notice the glance Niall gave Liam. Liam coughed awkwardly and looked at Niall. “I’ll take a pizza with mushrooms.” Niall nodded “So healthy Liam.”

“What do you want?” He asked Harry and Louis who still seemed to be lost into each other’s present. Startled, Harry turned towards him and asked “Uhm…what?” Niall rolled his eyes and repeated “What do you want? Pizza?”

“Oh. Yeah. Uhm…I’ll take tuna?”

“Okay…what about you Louis?”

“I’ll also take tuna.” Louis said. Niall nodded, got up and left the room. While Niall ordered the pizzas, Liam cleared his throat which caused Harry and Louis to look at him. “Harry…can we talk for a second? I need to ask you something.”

Harry nodded confused, got up, but not before placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek, and followed Liam out of the living room. As he was the only one in the room, Louis pulled out his phone and decided to text Zayn.

Louis: Hey Zaynie! How’s it going?

He just had to wait a few seconds and his phone vibrated, informing him that he received a new message.

Zayn: Hey Boo! I’m fine but a bit bored atm…how are you? Probably pretty good I guess…enjoying the day with your bf ;)

Louis blushed and answered.

Louis: Dunno what you’re talking about. But I have to admit that I do indeed enjoy my day. Or rather the last few days.

Zayn: Yeah? Whatcha been up to?

Louis: I might’ve met Nick Grimshaw yesterday?

Zayn: NO FUCKING WAY! Seriously?! What’s he like? Tell me everything!

While texting Zayn Niall came back into the room and sat down next to Louis. “So…what were you guys doing so far?” He asked.

“Uhm…wait a sec I’ll just finish texting Zayn,” Louis said and finished his text, before turning back to Niall.

Louis: Can I tell you later? I’m at Niall's atm and I can’t really text right now.

Zayn: Yeah sure. Have fun Boo.

“Well…yesterday we were ice skating and were meeting Nick,” Louis started talking and was interrupted by Niall. “Oh yeah. I saw some pics of you three on twitter. What do you think about Nick?”

“Well before I met him I was really scared that he doesn’t like me…but he’s absolutely lovely. He’s not how I imagined him to be. Like, he’s really nice and easy to talk to,” Louis said. Niall nodded “Yeah. He’s really nice. Always looking out for little Harry.”

While talking, Harry and Liam came back into the living room. “What are you talking about?” Liam asked while sitting down. “Oh we were just talking about the things Louis and Harry were doing yesterday and today,” Niall said and opened a bottle of beer that seemed to be appearing out of nothing. “And Louis told me you went ice skating?”

Harry nodded “Yeah. I booked the whole place so we weren’t interrupted by fans.”

Niall grinned “And…how often did you fall on your bum?”

Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. “Just 2 of 3 times?” Louis chuckled and shook his head. “That’s not really true dear Harold.” Harry looked at Louis, was that betrayal in his eyes?, and pouted “Louuu. You can’t tell Niall! Niall is evil! He’ll tease me all the time now!”

Louis chuckled again and patted Harry’s head. “Sorry Hazza. But you did great in the ice skating hall!” He turned towards Niall. “He didn’t even fall that much! Only a few times but once I taught him how to skate without falling down, he was amazing!”

“You taught him?” Niall asked skeptically. Louis nodded “Yeah. I’ve been ice skating for a few years and I’m quite good at ice skating.”

“Quite good?” Harry interrupted him, “You’re amazing! He even did some crazy jumps without falling down! I still don’t know how he did that.”

Louis blushed at the praise and said “You just have to practice a lot.”

Harry turned towards Louis and put a hand on this thigh. “Yeah. But even if I’d practice that, I probably couldn’t do it because I’d break my leg at the first attempt.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “I hope not.”

~~~

They kept talking and soon their pizza arrived. While eating their pizza they decided to watch a movie but kept it on a low volume so they could still talk while watching it.

Once they’ve finished eating, they put away their plates and empty beer cans and played some FIFA. “Louis! Please don’t tell me you’re as good as Lottie,” Niall groaned, when Louis scored again. Louis cheered at his score, Harry cheering next to him, and briefly looked at Niall. “What do you think where she learned playing like that?” He said and pointed towards himself. “The master’s sitting right next to you.”

Niall shook his head, trying to steal the ball from Louis’ player, but failed again. “This is no fun,” Niall said and pouted.

“Maybe you should play against Harry,” Liam suggested and laughed. “Heeey!” Harry whined “I’m not that bad!” Liam and Niall started to laugh hysterically. “Not that bad? Not that bad?” Niall asked and turned towards Liam. “Did he said not that bad?”

Louis looked between them, confused, and asked “What’s so funny?”

Niall clutched himself on Louis’ shoulder and tried to say something but failed because he was laughing so hard. “Breath Niall,” Louis said and patted Niall’s head awkwardly because Niall’s head was almost in his crotch now.

Niall took some deep breaths and said “The first time we were playing FIFA with Harry, he always tried to shoot the ball and somehow always failed. And when he succeded in shooting the ball, instead of scoring he kept shooting into his own goal. And he kept saying: “Look Niall! Look! I’m winning! I keep scoring and you’re losing.” And I was just sitting there like: Yeah of course Harry. Yeah. Oh no. I’m losing.”

This time it’s Louis’ turn to laugh. He looked at Harry, who by now was blushing a deep shade of red, and cooed. “Aww Harry, don’t be embarrassed.”

Harry hid his face into Louis’ neck and Louis ruffled his hair.

“I still like you no matter what,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been so long since i've updated! had a lot of things to do :) but here's a new chapter!  
> AND OMG! DID YOU LISTEN TO STORY OF MY LIFE? IT'S PERFECT! OMG! AND LOUIS' SOLO WAS AMAZING! I'M SO EXCITED FOR MIDNIGHT MEMORIES! SIGH.

A few hours later, Harry and Louis went back home and parted with a kiss at Harry’s door. Louis then went into his room and sent a quick message to Zayn.

Louis: Hope you’re not asleep yet…just wanted to tell you that I’m off to bed now and we could maybe skype tomorrow? Because it’s really late now and I’m really tired and Harry has to be somewhere tomorrow and we could just talk? Miss ya Zaynie :) Good night!

Louis placed the phone onto his nightstand and went into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and was soon ready to go to bed. He laid down, grabbed his phone and looked at the message from Zayn.

Zayn: Alright Lou! I still expect you to tell me everything about Nick Grimshaw! And everything else you did with Harry. Good night <3

Louis smiled at the message, answered it and then placed the phone back on the nightstand. He turned off the light and soon was drifting into a peaceful slumber.

~~~

The next morning he woke up quite late at 12pm. As Harry had already left the house at 10am-ish this morning, Louis went into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He then sent a text to Harry, hoping that he’d answer him.

Louis: Morning Haz :) I was wondering if I could use your computer so I could skype with Zayn? He wanted to talk a bit. Hope you have a good day (wherever you went this morning)

He sat down on the kitchen table and ate his breakfast while waiting for Harry to reply. He had just finished eating his breakfast when his phone vibrated.

Harry: Good morning Lou! Yeah of course can you use my computer. It should be in my room…maybe in my commode? I’m at some interviews right now because we’re promoting the new arena tour but I think I should be home in two hours. Have a nice chat with Zayn :)

Louis smiled at the message, answered with a “Thanks Haz. See ya later.” and went into Harry’s bedroom. He looked around but couldn’t see Harry’s laptop anywhere so he went over to the commode Harry was talking about. He opened a drawer but didn’t find the laptop. Instead he was met with a book which looked like a photo album. Curiosity took the better of him and he pulled the album out of the drawer and opened it. He knew he shouldn’t look through Harry’s personal belongings, but as he was met with cute little baby photos of Harry, he regretted nothing.

He looked through the photo album, looked at the different pictures which showed Harry growing up, growing from a cute little baby to a good looking young man.

When he finished looking through the album, he sent Harry a quick text “You were a really cute baby.” and then continued looking for the laptop.

Once he found it, he went into his bedroom, sat down on the bed and took out his phone. He sent Zayn a message, asking for a Skype call, and wiggled around to get a bit more comfortable. His phone vibrated again but instead of getting a message from Zayn, Harry had answered him.

Harry: Oh my god. You didn’t look through my photo album, did you?

Louis frowned at the text and answered a bit worried.

Louis: I’m sorry! I just found it and I couldn’t resist! I’m really sorry I looked through it! Please don’t be mad!

Harry: I’m not mad…just embarrassed…there are so many embarrassing pictures in there! I didn’t want you to see them! Please tell me you didn’t see that picture of me sitting naked in a garden. Please.

Louis: I might’ve seen it? And I might’ve tweeted it?

Harry: You didn’t!!??

Louis: No you fool :D But I could…

Harry: Don’t you dare! I’m gonna kill myself if that picture goes public. I don’t even know why I didn’t burn it already.

Louis: I think it’s cute…little Harry sitting naked in a garden. But I promise I won’t tweet it…but it’s gonna be forever in my mind.

Harry: Well…at least it was you who found it. Niall would’ve probably tweeted the pic and I’d die out of shame right now.

Louis: Please don’t die Haz :(

Harry: I won’t ;) But I gotta go now. Got another interview to do…see you later, love :)

Louis’ eyes widen at the message because Harry freaking Styles just called him love. Louis grinned at his phone and replied.

Louis: Have fun Haz. See you in a few hours xx

During his chat with Harry, Zayn had replied and said that he was waiting for Louis to call him. Louis logged into Skype, opened Zayn’s profile and clicked on the phone call button. He just had to wait a few second and his call was answered. Zayn appeared on his screen and was waving. “Hey Zaynie!” Louis said and waved back.

“Lou! It’s good to see you!” Zayn said and smiled. “So. I don’t want you to ask how my day was because it was good but I really really wanna know everything about Nick Grimshaw and your days with Harry. So tell me!”

Louis rolled his eyes “You’re so impatient Zayn. Well…Nick Grimshaw. We met him at a restaurant because Harry wanted me to meet his best friend, beside from Niall and Liam, and we had a really good time. I was really nervous because I didn’t know if he’d like me but when we met him, he was really nice and really funny.”

Zayn smiled “Lou. No one can dislike you. You too cute.” Louis smiled as well and cooed. “Aww Zaynie Poo. You’re the cutest.”

This time it was Zayn who rolled his eyes. “Stop calling me Zaynie Poo, you dickhead. But please continue. Tell me about your awesome days.”

“Well…before we met up with Nick, Harry took me to an ice-skate place and we went ice skating. It was really fun because I haven’t been ice skating for years and I really enjoyed it. We seriously have to go ice skating when I’m back!” Louis said. Zayn looked at him skeptically “You can ice skate?”

“What?! I told you many times before that I was ice skating a lot when I was younger. Didn’t you listen to me?” Louis said offended. Zayn just shrugged and laughed. “Can’t remember you ever telling me that you like ice skating.”

Louis shook his head “Anyways…after meeting Nick, we went over to his place but Harry fell asleep on his couch so Nick and I were just talking a lot. The next day Harry and I went to the zoo and that day was the best day of my life!”

“Why’s that?” Zayn asked. “WE ADMITTED THAT WE LIKE EACH OTHER AND WE KISSSSSSSSSED!” Louis screamed while jumping up and down. Zayn looked at him wide eyed “Really? Are you serious? You’re not kidding me, right?”

Louis shook his head and smiled “Nope. Not kidding you.”

“So are you two together now?” Zayn asked. Louis frowned slightly and stopped jumping on the bed. “I…I don’t really know. I mean…we kissed a lot and I think he really likes me…but I never asked if we are together now,” Louis said.

“Hmm…maybe you could ask him today?” Zayn said. Louis shrugged “Yeah…maybe. But what if he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me?”

Zayn sighed. “Lou. When will you realize that you’re perfect and that you’re worrying way too much? Harry would be stupid if he wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with you. You’re sweet, funny and you’re the nicest person I know. So don’t be afraid Lou.”

Louis was close to crying. Well not because he was sad but because Zayn was the best friend someone could ask for. “I love you Zayn,” he said.

Zayn smiled fondly and said “Love you too.”

~~~

They talked for a bit and soon Louis heard Harry arriving at the flat. “Harry’s here…I guess I’m gonna say hello,” Louis said and smiled apologizing. Zayn nodded understandingly “Yeah, sure. Have fun Lou. And don’t forget to ask!”

“I won’t!” Louis said and ended the call. He placed the laptop next to him and got off the bed. “Lou?” He heard Harry saying. “I’m back!”

Louis opened his door and bumped into Harry. Harry steadied him and smiled. “Hey Lou,” he said and kissed him softly. Louis smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Harry’s waist. Once they’ve broke the kiss, Louis looked at Harry and said “Hey Haz. Good to see you.”

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead “How was your day?”

They walked into the living room, Louis walking backwards while Harry tried to guide them, and sat down on the couch. Harry pulled Louis into his lap and placed another kiss on his neck. Louis leaned into the kiss and smiled happily. “My day was good. Slept really long and then had a nice talk with Zayn. How was your day?” Louis asked and grabbed one of Harry’s hands. 

“A bit boring…these interviews always are the same, you know? There aren’t that much interviewers who are relaxed like for example Grimmy is. They just see us as this famous boyband and not like 3 normal boys, you know? But yeah…it was okay. But I would’ve rather spend it with you,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ head. Louis smiled, turned around and kissed Harry as well.

“But now we can spend the rest of the day together,” Louis said and smiled.

Harry hummed and caressed Louis’ arms. “That’s true.”

They laid like that for a while, just enjoyed each other’s company. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest and put his arm around Harry’s tummy. “Do you have anything planned for today?” He asked and looked at Harry.

“Yeah. I wanted to take you to my favorite restaurant as this is our last day together,” Harry said. Louis pouted “But I don’t wanna leave you.”

Harry chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. “I don’t want you to leave either. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Louis said and sighed. Why did he have to leave Harry?

~~~

After a quick nap, they both got up and each went into their room and got dressed properly because Harry had a reservation at the restaurant in an hour and they didn’t want to be late.

Louis went over to his suitcase to pick up an outfit for the night but noticed that he didn’t really pack something fancy. He frowned and went over to Harry’s room. “Haz?” He asked while knocking on the door. “Come in!” Harry said from inside.

Louis went into the room where he found Harry standing in front of his wardrobe.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked and turned around. Louis got a bit closer and looked at his feet a bit embarrassed. “I might’ve not packed something fancy and wanted to know if you could borrow me some clothes? Just a shirt or so…”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Of course, Lou.” He turned back to the wardrobe, pushed a few clothes aside and pulled out a few things. He placed them on his bed and motioned for Louis to come closer. Louis walked towards the bed and looked at the clothes Harry had picked up.

On the bed were lying a fancy black shirt with a blazer, a white sweatshirt and a dark grey-ish shirt with a blue cardigan. “It doesn’t need to be too fancy, Lou. We’re just going out for dinner. It’s not, like, a charity gala or something like that,” Harry said.

Louis looked at him uncertain. “You sure? Cause I don’t wanna make a fool out of myself by dressing wrong.” Harry shook his head and took Louis’ hand. “It’s just me, babe. Relax.” He smiled and placed a kiss on Louis’ hand. Louis smiled and nodded.

He decided to wear the sweatshirt, grabbed it, kissed Harry and went back into his room. He took the sweatshirt, some new underwear, some socks and black skinny jeans into the bathroom. In the bathroom, he took a quick shower, styled his hair, brushed his teeth, put on the clothes and was soon ready to go.

He looked in the mirror and noticed that the sweatshirt was a bit too big for him, falling slightly off his shoulders. He shrugged, decided to wear it anyways because it smelled like Harry and he actually liked the fact that it was too big for him.

He got out of the room, met Harry in front of it and together they got out of the flat and into Harry’s car. Harry opened Louis’ door, like a real gentleman, closed it behind him and got into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and they drove to the restaurant.

At the restaurant they were led into a private booth, were asked what they wanted to drink and then were left alone. They talked for a bit and once their drinks arrived and they ordered their food, Harry raised his glass and said “On your last night here, even if we both don’t want you to leave.”

Louis also raised his glass and toasted on his last night and looked into Harry’s eyes. He definitely was lucky that he had been able to meet Harry.

During their conversation, the food arrived and they both started eating. They kept looking at each other lovingly and Louis remembered his conversation with Zayn.

“Haz-“

“Lou-“

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. “What did you wanted to say?” Harry asked but Louis shook his head. “You go first,” he said and nodded towards Harry.

“Well…I wanted to tell you the reason why I took you out for dinner,” Harry said and blushed a bit. “What? It’s not because of my last night here?” Louis said teasingly. Harry shook his head frantically “It is! It is! But it’s not the only reason.”

“Then what’s the other reason?” Louis asked curious. “Well…it’s…” Harry started saying. Louis had never seen Harry this nervous and he liked to see that even Harry Styles could get nervous some times.

“I…I wanted to know, if you, you know, want to be my boyfriend?” Harry said and looked at Louis.

At that, Louis started laughing.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry said worried. “It’s…it’s just, that I wanted to ask you the same. Well not like, do you want to be my boyfriend, but I wanted to ask you what we were,” Louis said and smiled. “But to answer your question: I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Harry practically beamed at that and took one of Louis’ hands over the table.

“You really shocked me for a moment,” he said and chuckled.

~~~

After they finished their dinner, they went back to Harry’s flat and once again laid down on the couch. Louis started placing kisses on Harry’s face and during each kiss he murmured “Boyfriend,” against Harry’s skin. Harry gently grabbed Louis’ face and pulled him up to kiss him lovingly.

“Boyfriend,” he whispered against their lips and kissed Louis again.

They made out on the couch for a while, but as they didn’t want to take things too far, decided to just lay there, listening to each other’s heartbeat.

Louis was close to falling asleep, the rhythm of Harry’s heart leading him into sleep, when Harry caressed his hair and whispered “Lou?”

Louis grunted, not wanting to have a conversation when he was this close to falling asleep, but looked at Harry none the less. “Yeah?”

“Would it, would it be alright if I’d tell my mum about us?” Harry asked. “It’s just, that I can’t keep a secret from her and she could already tell that I’m different after the few days I met you. And she keeps asking me if I finally found a girlfriend or a boyfriend and I would love to tell her that I indeed did have a boyfriend now.”

Louis nodded “Yeah of course. I was also planning to tell my mum about us. I mean, like, she’s my mum, right? And I’d probably tell Zayn because he’s like my brother and he’d know it anyway.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ gently. “Great. But I have to warn you. My mum probably wants to meet you once I’ve told her about you.”

Louis chuckled. “That’s alright. My mum probably wants to meet you as well.”

“Maybe we should just do a big get together. What do you think?” Harry said.

“Sounds fine to me. But now shhh,” Louis said and placed a finger against Harry’s lips. Harry chuckled and kissed Louis’ lips. “Alright. Good night, Lou. When do you want me to set an alarm?”

“Never,” Louis said and nuzzled his head against Harry’s chest.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter for my lovely readers :) sorry it took me quite a while but school just started again and i'm so tired all the time :/

Despite his protest, Harry had set an alarm for 10am so they didn’t have to rush and could spend some last relaxed hours together. They had breakfast, after that Louis packed his bag and now they were sitting in the living room, hugging like it’s the last time that they would see each other.

“Can’t you just stay?” Harry asked, hugging Louis even tighter.

“I wish I could. I could just stay here and when you’re on tour I could just hide in your bunk and you just have to feed me,” Louis said.

Harry chuckled “Yeah. You’d be like a little cat I’d have to take care of.” Louis looked at him scandalized. “A cat?” He asked.

“Yeah. A tiny little kitten.” Harry said and kissed Louis’ forehead.

Louis shook his head. “You’re something else.”

“What? I just love cats,” Harry said and pouted. “Nope,” Louis said and stood up on his toes to give Harry a kiss on his nose “You love me.”

Harry grinned “That’s true.”

They stood like that for a while, neither wanting to let go, but after a while Louis pulled back with a sign and walked over to his bag. “I really think I have to go now. My mum expects me to be home at 4 and I wanted to say good bye to Niall and Liam as well.”

Harry sighed and walked over to Louis. “Yeah I know. I just wanna enjoy the last remaining minutes,” he said and grabbed Louis’ bag. Louis would take the train, as Harry had yet another interview to do and therefore couldn’t drive Louis back to Doncaster.

“You just make it sound like I’m dying,” Louis said and smiled a bit. He pulled the bag out of Harry’s hand and put it back on the ground. He put his arms around Harry and kissed him softly. “I’m not dying, love. There’s this lovely little thing called mobile phone and you can call me anytime you want, thought I’m not promising that I’ll answer it every time because sometimes I’m probably asleep, but otherwise you can call me whenever you want, okay? And we can skype or text and before you know it, we’ll be able to visit each other again. Okay?”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Louis kissed him again “Good. Now let’s go to Liam's so I can say good bye to him and Niall. Niall’s over already, right?”

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ bag again. They both got out of the flat and went over to Harry’s car. While Louis was getting in, Harry put the bag into the trunk and then got into the driver’s seat. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and placed a kiss onto it, before starting the engine.

They drove over to Liam’s flat, got out of the car and knocked on the door. Liam opened a few seconds later, hugged them both and they were led into the flat. “So how were your days in London, Louis?” Liam asked and led them into his living room where Niall was already sitting on the couch. Niall waved but didn’t bother to stand up, so Louis just waved back with a chuckle.

“They were great. I had lots of fun and I really wish I didn’t have to leave today,” Louis said while sitting down. “You’re not the only one, Lou,” Harry said and put an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer.

“Haaaz. Don’t make it harder as it already is,” Louis said and pouted. Harry sighed “Okay. ‘M sorry.” Without thinking, he pulled Louis closer and kissed him softly. Louis melted into the kiss and completely missed the way Niall and Liam were gaping at them.

Realizing what he just did, Harry broke the kiss and sheepishly looked at Niall and Liam who were still gaping. “Are you...?” Liam started asking.

Harry nodded “Yeah.”

“Since when?” Niall asked. Louis leaned into Harry and looked at Niall. “Since yesterday?” He said and smiled.

Niall and Liam looked at each other, grinned and jumped on top of Louis and Harry. “I’m so happy for ya guys,” Niall said and tried to hug them both at the same time. Harry laughed and tried to shove them off. “Can’t breathe,” Louis croaked.

Liam was the first one to get off, getting back on the other coach, but Niall refused to let go. “I always knew you’d end up together one day,” he said dreamily. “You’re gonna be the number one couple!”

Harry chuckled, shoved Niall off the couch and pulled Louis into a kiss.

“Hey!” Niall whined and pouted. “You can’t abuse your number one shipper.”

Harry rolled his eyes, broke the kiss and said “Don’t be a pussy Niall.”

Niall looked at him offended and got up. He turned towards Liam “Liam! Tell him I’m not a pussy!” Liam hold back a laugh and said, sarcastically, “Oh yeah Niall. You’re really manly. You’re the manliest.”

“Thank you very much,” Niall said and flopped down on the couch next to Liam. “I think I like you better than Harry. Harry’s a dick.”

“Louis doesn’t think I’m a dick. Right Lou?” Harry said and looked at Louis.

Before Louis can say anything, Niall interfered and said “That’s because he likes your dick.”

Louis blushed at that and groaned “Niall! Stop saying that!”

“What?” Niall said “Just pointing out the truth.”

~~~

They talked for a while, Niall kept throwing in his innuendos, and after looking at his watch, Louis noticed that it was time for him to go if he wanted to arrive in time.

They all walked outside and once they were in front of Harry’s car, Niall and Liam hugged him good bye, wishing him a good journey and then Harry and Louis were on their way to the train station. Before they left the car, Harry looked around to make sure no one was around them and pulled Louis into a quick kiss. Louis kissed him back, trying to absorb as much of Harry as he could but soon they have to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Harry mumbled against his lips. Louis nodded “Me too. Don’t even know what to do without you.”

Regretfully Harry pulled away and got out of the car. Louis sighed and got out as well, grabbing his luggage. They walked into the station, of course not without getting noticed. But before any of the girls could say anything, Harry held up a hand and said “Girls. I’d love to take some photos but you see, my friend over here,” he points towards Louis “has a train to catch. If you’ve got the time, you could wait here and I’m coming back?”

The girls nodded happily and let them walk pass them.

Louis looked after them confused and looked back at Harry. “How did you do that?” He asked.

Harry smiled “Could you turn down an offer from me?”

Louis shook his head.

Harry smiled again “And they can’t either.”

They got to the gate and Louis’ train was already waiting for departure. Louis turned towards Harry, opening his arms. Harry pulled him tight, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

“Text me as soon as you can?” Harry asked. Louis nodded “Yeah of course.”

They broke their hug, looked into each other’s eyes. Harry sighed “I’m really going to miss you.”

“Gonna miss you too,” Louis said and grabbed his luggage. He got into the train, but waited at the door. He put the travelling bag next to him and looked at Harry.

They kept talking until the doors started to close. Harry waved him good bye and soon the train started to drive.

Louis searched for a seat and once he found one, sat down and pulled his phone out of his bag.

Louis: Miss you already xx

A few minutes later he received a message from Harry.

Harry: Miss you so much! (Think you should check twitter…there are a few nice pictures of us :)) x

Louis opened his twitter app and as soon as he was logged in, saw what Harry was talking about.

There were quite a few pictures of Harry and him standing at the train station, looking at each other. Louis hadn’t even noticed that the girls had followed them.

He opened another tweet and this was definitely his favorite picture. He saved it on his phone and sent it to Harry.

Louis: I really like this one.

The picture showed Harry and Louis in their last embrace just before Louis boarded the train. They seemed so relaxed around each other, so at ease and even if they didn’t exactly showed it in this picture, they seemed to be in love.

~~~

A few hours later and Louis finally arrived in Doncaster. Zayn was waiting for him outside. Louis got into the car; they hugged each other and then drove to Louis’ house.

At his house, Louis was greeted by his family, his sister jumping up and down on him, wanting to know everything about London and Harry and London.

Louis chuckled, put his bag down and pulled his sisters into a hug. “I missed you too, girls. But can I please come in?” They let go off him and he was able to walk into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He told them everything what happened to him beside that he was in a relationship with Harry. He really loved his sisters and if Harry wouldn’t be famous and he wouldn’t be sure that his sister would tell their friends in excitement, he would tell them for sure.

He just planned to tell his mother when they had some time alone.

After he finished telling them about his trip to London, he went upstairs with Zayn following him. “So what’s Harry like as a boyfriend?” Zayn asked while lying down on Louis’ bed.

Louis smiled and lied down next to him. “He’s amazing. He’s sweet, cute and just everything I ever looked for in a boyfriend,” he said and grabbed a pillow. “Awww my little boo’s growing up,” Zayn said and reached over to pinch Louis’ cheek.

Louis sweated his hand away and chuckled “Fuck off. You’re just jealous.”

“Of you and Harry? Naah. Harry’s not really my type.”

“Yeah. You’re more the Liam Payne type, right?” Louis said and winked. Zayn blushed “Nooo…”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Stop lying to yourself Malik.”

~~~

It’s been a few weeks later and Harry and Louis didn’t have the chance to see each other again. They kept texting every day but they’d rather see each other again and hold each other again.

“You sure you can’t come visit me this weekend?” Louis asked while lying on his bed.

Harry on the other side of the phone sighed. “Yeah. I’m really sorry Lou. I thought I could come over but Paul just told me that we have another interview to do…and a photo shoot for some magazine.”

Louis sighed as well “Damn. I was so excited to see you again. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.”

“Yeah I know. I really wish I could come to see you. Miss you,” Harry said.

“Yeah, miss you too,” Louis said and sighed again when suddenly someone rang their doorbell. “Haz? I think I gotta go. Someone’s at the door. We’ll talk later?”

“Yeah sure. Love you,” Harry said.

“Love you too,” Louis said smilingly and hung up. He stood up and walked downstairs to open the door. No one of his family was at home because his mother and sister were shopping or somewhere else. Louis hadn’t really listened when his mother told him.

The person outside rang the doorbell again and Louis shouted “Coming!”

Louis opened the door and was shocked when he saw who stood in front of him.

“SURPRISE!” Harry, Niall and Liam screamed. Louis looked at them surprised and pointed at them. “But…what? Why?” He said and pointed to Harry. “You said you had an interview to do! Why are you here?”

Harry smiled, did he look guilty?, and said “Well…we did an interview. But it was yesterday.”

Louis smiled brightly and hugged Harry really, really tight. “Fuck I missed you so much Haz.”

Harry chuckled and hugged him back. “Yeah, missed you too.”

They were interrupted by Niall. “Yeah I missed you too, but can we go inside now? I’m thirsty.”

“Niall! Stop being a prick! They’re having a moment!” Liam said and looked at them apologetically. “Yeah Niall. We’re having a moment! And you ruined it,” Harry said and pulled Louis into a kiss. “Apparently I didn’t,” Niall muttered. Harry ignored him and continued kissing Louis.

They broke the kiss a few moments later and, “Finally.” Niall said with an eye roll, went into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please follow me on tumblr? :)  
> -> http://r-directioner.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter because i love youuuuu :D thank you sooo much for 216 kudos and 38 bookmarks! means so much for me to know that you like this little story :)  
> also: ZIAM IS IN DA HOUSE!

Once they were inside, Louis asked them if they wanted some tea. They all nodded and Louis went into the kitchen, followed by Harry. Harry pulled him into a hug and Louis chuckled. “Missed you so much, Lou,” Harry said and pressed a kiss on Louis’ forehead. Louis hugged him back and laid his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Missed you, too. I’m so happy that you’re here.”

They broke the embrace and Louis pulled out four tea mugs when suddenly someone knocked at the door. “Uhm…boys?” Louis asked.

“Yeah?” Liam answered.

“Could one of you open the door? It’s probably Zayn…he wanted to come over,” Louis said and pulled a fifth mug out of the cupboard.

Niall and Liam looked at each other and Niall grinned. “Go on. Bet you wanted to meet Zayn since Louis showed you the picture of him.”

Liam blushed lightly “That’s not true.”

Niall chuckled and shook his head “Keep lying to yourself Payne.”

Liam sighed, stood up and went to open the door.

When he opened the door, he was met with the most beautiful human being he had ever met in his life. When Louis showed him a picture of Zayn, he couldn’t believe how a person could be so beautiful. But in reality Zayn was even more beautiful.

He had really nice eyes, a deep brown color, red lips that made him want to kiss him, cheek bones that were to die for and don’t let him start on his body.

“Uhm…hello?” Zayn said, surprised by Liam opening the door.

“H-hey,” Liam said and blushed lightly. “You must be Zayn?”

Zayn nodded confused and his eyes widen as he realized that Liam fucking Payne was standing in front of him. “You-you’re Liam Payne,” he said and cursed himself because of course this was Liam Payne. Why did he have to be so stupid sometimes?

Liam nodded, still in some kind of daze, and opened the door a little bit further so Zayn could come in. “You want to come in?” He asked.

But instead of coming in Zayn asked “What are you doing in Louis’ house?”

“Uhm…Harry wanted to surprise him because they haven’t seen each other for a long time and we didn’t want to stay in London so we went with him?” Liam said.

“Oh. Was he surprised?” Zayn asked and got into the house. When he bent over to tie off his shoes, Liam couldn’t help but stare at his ass. Why did he have to be so attractive?

“Yeah he was. Because Harry told him he couldn’t visit him this weekend,” Liam said and waited for Zayn. They both walked into the living room.

Niall spotted them and stood up to greet Zayn. “Hey mate. ‘M Niall,” he said and offered Zayn a hand. “Hey. I’m Zayn. Nice to meet you,” Zayn said, shook Niall’s hand and smiled.

They all sat down when Louis and Harry came into the room. “Hey Zaynie!” Louis’ said and put down the mugs. “Made you some tea as well. That alright?”

Zayn nodded “Yeah course. Thanks Lou.” Before he could even reach for a mug, Liam, who sat beside him, handed him one with a smile. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said and smiled back. Their fingers touched when Zayn grabbed the mug and they both blushed simultaneously.

“So how have to you guys been?” Louis asked noticing the weird atmosphere between Zayn and Liam.

“I’ve been great,” Niall said and took a sip of his tea. “But Harry over here was whining the whole time about how much he missed you.”

Zayn chuckled “Louis was the same.”

Louis and Harry both blushed and Louis said “’S not true. I wasn’t whining the whole time. Just a few times.”

Zayn shook his head. “You’ve been saying something about Harry at least twice a day.”

“Well I just missed him, okay?” Louis said and crossed his arms. Harry smiled and pulled Louis against his chest. “I missed you too.”

~~~

After they all drank their tea, Louis and Harry walked upstairs to “catch up a bit”. They laid down on Louis’ bed and talked about their last few weeks. Downstairs Zayn sat a bit uncomfortably next to Liam and Niall, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly Niall’s phone rang and he excused himself, leaving Liam and Zayn alone.

Liam coughed awkwardly, also not knowing what to say. Zayn just seemed to be so unapproachable and he didn’t want to say something wrong and offend him.

“What’s it like to be in a band?” Zayn asked all of a sudden. He just wanted to get rid of that tension between them because Liam was just so cute and looked kind of lost.

“Uhm…it’s…it’s great. I’m really happy to be in a band instead of being alone. I think if I had to do all of this alone, then it wouldn’t be this much fun. With Niall and Harry I always have someone by my side and if I feel homesick I can just talk to them because they know how I feel,” Liam said and looked at Zayn.

Zayn smiled and nodded “Yeah, I understand what you mean. I think I’d also rather be in a band than being a solo artist.”

They talked for a while and soon Niall came back into the room. “Who was it?” Liam asked.

“Me mum. God I miss her,” Niall said and sat down on the couch.

“Yeah…I miss my family too.” Liam said.

“What’s it like to be away for so long?” Zayn asked and looked at them both. “The first few weeks of touring are the hardest. Because you were able to spend a few weeks with the people you love and then you’re not going to see them for months. But it gets better,” Niall said and took a sip of his now cold tea.

“Are Louis and Harry still upstairs?” Niall asked. Liam and Zayn nodded “Yeah.”

“Should we go and see what they’re doing?” Liam asked. Niall looked at him considering. “What if they’re fucking? Would you want to see that?”

Liam looked at him and blushed “No! But I’m hungry and I want Harry to cook me something.”

“I’m gonna see what they’re doing,” Zayn said and walked upstairs.

Niall looked at Liam “So what’s he like?”

“Who? Zayn?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded “Yeah. You should’ve been able to talk a bit while I was gone.”

“He’s really nice.” Liam said and smiled. “Aww does little Liam have a crush on Zayn?” Niall cooed and patted Liam’s cheek. “Shut up Niall! He could hear you!” Liam said and looked towards the stairs, hoping that Zayn couldn’t hear them.

But Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Niall grinned at Liam and Liam looked at him confused. “What?”

Just when Zayn came down the stairs, Niall whispered into his ear “You didn’t deny that you don’t have a crush on Zayn.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he looked at Niall slightly panicked. “If you’re telling anyone I’ll kill you Niall!” Liam whispered.

Niall just grinned and turned to Zayn. “So…what are they doing?”

Zayn smiled “They’re sleeping.” He pulled out his phone and showed it to Niall and Liam. On it was a picture of Harry and Louis, Louis was resting his head on Harry’s chest and Harry had an arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Aww they’re so cute!” Niall said and took the phone. He seemed to type something and Zayn frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sending me the pic. It’s too cute to be unseen!” Niall gave back his phone. “Niall. What. Are. You. Doing?” Liam said and walked over to Niall.

Niall looked at Liam and ran away screaming “You can’t stop me from spreading the love!” Liam groaned “Great. Now he’s going to post the pic on twitter.”

~~~

When Louis and Harry woke up, they woke up to Liam screaming at Niall. They went downstairs and saw Zayn sitting on the couch, while Liam was glaring at Niall. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Liam pointed at Niall “Ask him.”

Niall shook his head and said “I didn’t do anything wrong! I just spread the love!”

Harry frowned “Niall…what did you do?”

“It’s not even my fault! It was Zayn who took the picture!” Niall said and crossed his arms. “What picture?” Louis asked.

“But you were posting it on twitter!” Zayn said, completely ignoring Louis’ question. “Guys? What picture?” Louis repeated himself.

“Ugh. We wanted to know what you were doing upstairs for so long and Zayn went upstairs and well…you were sleeping and he took a picture because it looked really cute and I might have uploaded it on twitter?” Niall said.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Harry asked and took out his phone. He opened his twitter app and instantly saw the pic of him and Louis laying, well more like cuddling, on the bed. “Niall! Why did you upload it?”

“I thought it was cute. And I mean…it’s not that bad,” Niall defended himself.

“Not that bad? Not that bad? It IS bad! What are the fans going to think?” Harry asked and paced around the living room. Louis didn’t understand what was wrong with that pic. In his opinion it was really cute.

“Harry. Mate. Calm down. It’s going to be alright. Maybe they’re just going to think you’re really close friends,” Liam said and came over to Harry.

Louis and Zayn looked at each other, totally confused, not knowing what to say. “What’s so bad about that picture?” Zayn asked.

“The fans shouldn’t see it. Management is gonna throw a fit. Fuck,” Harry said and pulls at his hair. “But Haz. It’s not that bad? I think the picture is cute,” Louis said.

“That is the problem. It’s cute. This picture shouldn’t be cute…or at least not that cute that the fans could interpret something.”

Louis looked hurt. What’s so wrong about the fans interpreting something into the picture? It’s not like they’re kissing on the picture.

Liam sighed “Should I call management?”

Harry shook his head “No. I will.” He walked out of the living room while pulling his phone out. Zayn looked at Liam “What’s this all about? It’s just a picture.”

“It’s not just a picture. It’s a picture of Harry cuddling with another boy. And now lots of people are gonna interpret something into the picture and even thought they are right, because Lou and Harry are dating, they shouldn’t be right. We told management that Harry’s dating Louis and they said it’s alright but their condition was that no one should know about it,” Liam explained.

“What? Why?” Louis asked upset.

“Because now all the girls out there think that they have a chance with Harry. Maybe they could date him one day. Therefore they buy our CD’s, concert tickets because they maybe get the chance to meet Harry, or us for that matter. But if they know that he’s dating a boy, their chance of dating Harry isn’t that big because they are girls. And if Harry’s interested in boys, they think that they don’t stand a chance. And because of that they won’t buy concert tickets, or at least fewer fans will buy concert tickets, and management doesn’t want that. They want to make as much money as possible.”

“It’s not that Harry doesn’t want them to know. But management is against it,” Niall interfered. Meanwhile Harry came back into the room and sat down on the couch. “What did they say?” Liam asked and sat down next to Harry.

“They want us to come back to London,” Harry said.

~~~

The boys left quickly after that, Louis wasn’t even able to kiss Harry good bye. “What the fuck was that?” Louis asked, falling face down on the couch. Zayn sat down next to him and patted his head. “Guess that are the disadvantages of dating a popstar.”

“Well I hope Harry will call me after their meeting,” Louis said.

~~~

He didn’t, was the thing. Harry didn’t call Louis that day or the next day. When Louis sent him a message, he didn’t receive one back. It was like Harry’s number didn’t even exist anymore.

“Zaaaayn. Why doesn’t Harry call or text me?” Louis whined as he laid down on Zayn’s bed.

“I don’t know. Maybe they’re busy? I could ask Liam if you want?” Zayn said and pulled out his phone. “You got Liam’s number?” Louis asked disbelieving.

Zayn blushed lightly and nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. He gave it to me a few minutes before they were leaving.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Call him!” Louis demanded.

“Yeah Yeah,” Zayn said and rolled his eyes. He dialed Liam’s number and after a few seconds Liam answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hey Liam, it’s Zayn,” Zayn answered. “AND LOUIS!” Louis said.

“Hi Zayn!...and Louis. Why are you calling?” Liam asked.

“Uhm…well…Louis wanted to know what you are doing at the moment.”

“What I am doing or the band?”

“The band?” Zayn asked.

“Well..after the meeting on Wednesday, we got a few days off and on Monday we have a meeting for a new project. Why do you ask?”

Zayn was about to answer but Louis grabbed the phone out of his hand. “Hey Liam, it’s Louis. Just to make this clear. You guys weren’t busy the last days?” Louis asked. “Not really?” Liam answered. “Why?”

“Because Harry isn’t answering any of my texts or calls,” Louis mumbled.

“He-he isn’t?” Liam said. “No. I just want to know if he’s alright,” Louis said.

“Uhm…I…” Liam started but was interrupted by someone calling him. Louis could hear him mumbling something.

“Lou? Can I call you back? Niall just came over and we wanted to go shopping,” Liam said. “Oh yeah…sure…have fun,” Louis said and hung up without waiting for Liam to reply.

“So what did he say?” Zayn asked. “Nothing. He’s going shopping with Niall now,” Louis said and fell back on the bed. “I just want to know what’s wrong with Haz,” he whined.

“I’m sorry Boo,” Zayn said while laying down next to Louis. Louis curled into his side and hugged him.

~~~

It’s been 5 days since Louis and Harry talked to each other and Louis gave up. If Harry didn’t want to talk to him then he wouldn’t bother calling him.

Right now he was laying in his room, reading a book, when his phone started to ring. Louis didn’t bother to check who was calling and answered the phone. “Hello?” He said without any enthusiasm. “Lou?”

“Harry?” Louis asked, sitting up on his bed.

“Hey Lou,” Harry on the other side of the phone said. “How are you?”

“Uhm…I’m fine?” Louis answered and frowned. “Why are you calling?”

“I-I just…you know…wanted to...say that I’m sorry?”

“What for?” Louis asked.

“For not calling you the last few days? I know you’ve been calling me a lot and I’m really sorry that I didn’t answer any of your calls. But I just didn’t know what to do after Niall published that pic and I panicked a bit because I didn’t know how management would react and the fans and I’m sorry,” Harry rambled.

“Haz. It’s alright,” Louis sighed. He wasn’t really mad anymore but he was a bit disappointed that Harry hadn’t called.

“It is?” Harry asked a bit unsure.

“Yeah. Just…next time call me okay? I’ve been worried that I did something wrong.”

“Of course! I’m sorry Lou!” Harry said. 

“Like I said. It’s alright.”

They talked for a while and when they both hung up, Louis thought about his relationship with Harry. He knew it would be difficult to date Harry, he knew Harry had an image to hold. But what if someone would find out that they were dating? What would Harry do? Would he ignore him again? Would he break up?

Trying to ignore his thoughts, Louis tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned but couldn’t fall asleep. Sighing, he stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and while he waited for the water to boil, sat down on a kitchen stool.

“Lou? Why are you still awake?” Someone said. He turned around and was met with his tired looking mum. “Oh I just can’t seem to fall asleep,” Louis said “but you don’t need to stay here. Go to bed mum.”

Jay shook her head and sat down next to Louis. “What’s wrong boo? You always aren't able fall asleep when something’s bothering you,” she said and put a hand on his arm.

Louis sighed “I’ve been thinking about Harry and I.”

“And?” his mum said.

But before he could say something he stood up and made himself a cup of tea. He turned to his mum “Do you want one as well?” She nodded “Yes please.”

Once he made them both a cup of tea, he sat back down next to his mum and took a sip of his tea. He always loved to spend some time with his mum and loved talks like this, even if the topic wasn’t that great.

“So. What’s wrong with you and Harry?” his mum asked.

“I told you that the boys were here last week, right?”

His mum nodded. “Right. And I told you that Niall took the picture of Harry and I?”

Again his mum nodded “I think you showed it to me the day after they visited.”

“Yeah…and well…Harry freaked out a bit because of the fans and management and Liam explained it, but it was just a bit much to take in, and then he ignored me for the last few days. And I just don’t know how to feel about it,” Louis explained and took a sip of his tea. “I mean…how will he react if someone finds out we’re dating and he’s not ready to come out? Will he freak out? Will he break up with me? Or will he accept it?”

His mum pulled him in a hug “Boo…I don’t think you should think about it now. Maybe you’ll never get into that situation. And if you do then you know I’m here for you, alright?”

Louis nodded and hugged her back. “I’m just a bit scared I think. Because I really like Harry and I don’t want to lose him, you know?”

“I know boo, I know.”

~~~

After a few weeks, Louis almost forgot about the incident. Harry was back to his normal self, he was lovely as ever, called Louis almost every day or at least texted him when he wasn’t able to call. Right now they were skyping as Harry had a few days off.

“So how was your day?” Harry asked.

“Good. Was hanging out with a few friends and we went ice skating,” Louis answered and smiled. “What about you?”

Harry groaned “We had a press conference about our perfume and it was exhausting. Why are press people always so rude?”

Louis cooed “What did they do?”

“They weren’t exactly rude but they’re just always so straight…you know what I mean? Interviews are at least a bit fun because you can tell jokes and stuff. But at press conferences they just want numbers and facts,” Harry whined.

“Aww poor Hazza,” Louis said and chuckled.

“Wish you’d be here right now,” Harry said “I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“Do you think you could maybe visit me in London again? I mean…it’s just that I’d really like to see you again and I think Liam also would like to see Zayn again.”

“He would?” Louis asked surprised.

Harry nodded “Yeah. They’ve been texting a lot! But psssh! I just know that because I’ve been checking his phone.”

“Why did you check his phone?”

“I was looking for a pic and Zayn had sent a message and I was curious! Don’t blame me!” Harry said and pouted. Louis chuckled “’M not blaming you.”

“So…what do you say?” Harry asked.

“I’d love to. But I have to ask my mum first,” Louis said and stood up. “Be right back.”

He walked downstairs and walked into the living room. “Mum?” He asked but was met with his sisters. “Fizz where’s mum?” He asked his younger sister. Fizz pointed to their mum’s working room without looking at him.

Louis rolled his eyes “Thanks for talking to me.”

He walked to the room and knocked at the door. “Come in!” His mum called him and he entered the room. “Hey mum.”

Jay looked up from her work and smiled “Hey Lou. What do you want?”

Louis tried to look offended “What? Can’t I just visit my mum without wanting something from her?” His mum raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. I just wanted to know if I could visit Harry again,” Louis said and looked at his feet.

“Yeah sure,” his mum said and smiled. “you don’t need to ask if you want to visit your boyfriend.”

Louis smiled and hugged her over the table. “Thank you so much!”

He left the room and got back into his bedroom. He sat back down on his bed and grabbed his laptop. “Haz?”

“Yeah? And?” Harry asked as he reappeared on the screen.

“She said no,” Louis said and fake pouted. Harry’s face fell “Oh. Okay. Maybe next time?”

Louis grinned and giggled “I’m just kidding! She said it’s alright!”

“Lou you’re the worst! I thought you were serious!”

Louis couldn’t stop laughing “You should’ve seen your face!”

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. “I think I don’t want you to come anymore.”

“Naw Harry…you don’t mean that.”

“No I don’t,” Harry sighed.

~~~

The next day Louis and Zayn were on their way to London. Louis had called Zayn after he ended the skype call with Harry and Zayn instantly agreed to come to London with him.

“Sooo…you looking forward to meeting Liam?” Louis said and wiggled his eye brows. Zayn blushed and nodded “Yeah.”

“Aww Zaynie Poo has a crush on Liam!” Louis said and patted Zayn’s cheek. Zayn hid his face in his hands “Why Louis? Why?”

“Because I like to see you blush,” Louis said and leaned back against his seat.

A few hours later they arrived in London. They grabbed their luggage and walked to the entrance where they were meeting Paul who would take them to Harry’s apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, they thanked Paul, took their luggage out of the car and walked to the door.

They didn’t even had to knock because suddenly the door was ripped open and Louis had a mouthful of curls in his face. “Hey Lou!” Harry said while hugging Louis. “Hi Haz,” Louis said, trying not to get any curls into his mouth.

They hugged for a while and just broke their hug because they were interrupted by Zayn coughing awkwardly. “Uhm…hello to you too Zayn,” Harry said and blushed lightly.

Zayn shook his head amused, waved and walked past them. Inside he was greeted by Niall and then Liam. Liam pulled him into a tight hug which Zayn returned just as tight. “Hey Zayn.” Liam whispered into his ear which caused Zayn to smile. “Hey Liam.”

They broke the hug and Liam looked at his luggage. “You have a decision to make.”

“Yeah? What decision?” Zayn asked surprised.

“You can either stay here or stay at my home? Only if you want to,” Liam said shyly.

“I’d love to stay at yours,” Zayn said and smiled. “Yeah?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded and was pulled into a hug again.

“Yeah,” Zayn said and chuckled “As if I’d stay here. Harry and Louis are probably shagging the whole night.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Louis said who was coming up behind them. “And I’ll have you know that Harry and I haven’t made love yet.”

Zayn shrugged “Doesn’t matter. You probably will and if it happens tonight I don’t want to know.”

Liam chuckled and Louis glared at him. “What’s so funny Payne?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Liam said.

~~~

Liam and Zayn walked, surprise surprise, into the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry wanted to show Louis something in his room and Niall’s mum had called again and he was talking to her in the kitchen.

“So how have you been?” Liam asked and scooted closer to Zayn. Zayn smiled and also sat closer to Liam. “I’ve been great. Went shopping with my sisters last week and I finally have been able to buy the new Spiderman comic. Wanted to buy it for ages!”

“You also like comics?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded enthusiastically “Yeah! I absolutely love them! I probably have a few hundred in my bedroom.”

“Who’s your favorite character?” Liam asked. Zayn hummed “I think it’s Batman…but I also like Spiderman. What about you?”

“Batman’s the best! Once my family even got me a birthday cake that looked like Batman. It was amazing,” Liam said and smiled at the memory.

“Oh yeah, I saw that!” Zayn said and blushed. Liam grinned. “Were you stalking me, Zayn?” Zayn shook his head “Nooo…Louis showed me that pic.”

“What pic did I show you?” Louis asked who just came into the living room. “And where’s Niall?”

“Nothing…”Zayn said and blushed even more. Liam frowned and turned to Louis. “Niall’s in the kitchen…his mum called him. And Zayn said you showed him the pic of my Batman cake?”

Louis looked at Zayn questioningly “Yeah? I clearly remember that it was you who saw that pic on twitter.” Zayn looked at Louis wide eyed and frantically shook his head. “No?! You showed it to me because you know how much I love Batman.”

“Nu-uh Zaynie! You came up to me with your phone, jumping up and down on my bed and were screaming “Lou! Look! He also likes Batman!”” Louis said.

Zayn hid his face in embarrassment and glared at Louis through his fingers “I hate you.”

Meanwhile Liam just watched their exchange and smiled really bright. Did that mean that Zayn liked him?

~~~

After a while Niall came back into the room and sat down next to Harry. “What did I miss?” he whispered into his ear. Liam was smiling from one ear to the other, Zayn refused to look at Liam and Louis and Louis looked a bit guilty but otherwise grinned at Zayn.

“I have no clue,” Harry said. He came down a few minutes after Louis, as he had to use the toilet, and when he was downstairs the situation was the same as it was now.

Niall and Harry kept looking at the others for a few minutes before Niall sighed, stood up and sat down between Liam and Zayn. He put an arm around both of them and asked “So what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Zayn said and moved away a bit. “Oh yeah? Doesn’t seem like it,” Niall said and looked at Liam. “What’s up Liam?”

Liam shrugged “Nothing…?”

Niall sighed and looked at Louis. “Lou?”

“Zayn’s got a crush on Liam and won’t admit it,” Louis said and clapped a hand over his mouth. Zayn looked at him wide eyed as did Liam and Harry. Harry already knew that Zayn liked Liam and he also knew that Liam kind of fancied Zayn.

“Louis you dick!” Zayn said and stood up. “I-I gotta go. Excuse me,” Zayn said and walked out of the living room. “Zayn!” Louis said and walked after Zayn.

Left behind were Liam, Niall and Harry who were looking at each other. “Well…at least you know that he likes you as well,” Niall said and looked at Liam.

“Yeah…seems so,” Liam said.

~~~

“Zayn! Please wait! I didn’t mean to tell them!” Louis said while running after Zayn. Zayn stopped running abruptly and Louis bumped into him which cause him to almost fall off down the stairs. “Yeah but you did Louis! I trusted you! Now he probably thinks I’m just another crazy fan.”

“No I don’t,” Liam said. He had followed Louis and Zayn after he saw how upset Zayn was.

“I’m gonna let you two talk,” Louis said, patted Zayn’s shoulder and walked downstairs. “Sorry again Zaynie.”

Zayn looked down his feet and didn’t dare to look at Liam. Liam stepped in front of him. “Zayn please look at me,” he said and took Zayn’s hand. Zayn looked at him and Liam said “I don’t think you’re just another crazy fan. The last few weeks I got to know you better and I have to say you’re more than just a crazy fan. You’re a really special person and I hope you know that.”

“Liam,” Zayn whispered and they looked into each other’s eyes. Slowly their heads got closer, closing the gap between them.

“I think I really like you,” Liam said before kissing Zayn.

The kiss was soft and a bit unsure. Zayn sighed and put his arms around Liam’s waist. Liam put his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulled him closer.

Once they broke the kiss, Zayn pulled Liam into a hug and buried his face in his chest. “Do you mean it?” He asked. “Do I mean what?” Liam asked and hugged him back.

“Do you really like me?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long! It's just that i had a bit of a writing block and then i also had to do a lot for school, as i'm in my last year, and had a lot of exams last week. so again: SORRY!  
> but i hope you all enjoy this chapter! OH! and what do you think about midnight memories? i absolutely LOVE it!

When Zayn and Liam came back into the living room, the other boys looked at their intertwined hands.

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Louis said with a grin. Liam and Zayn nodded happily. “Yeah.” The other boys jumped off the couch and pulled them into a group hug.

“I’m so happy for you boys!” Niall said and grinned.

“Thanks,” Zayn said and blushed lightly. Liam looked at Zayn and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re sweet when you’re blushing,” he said and watched Zayn blushing even more.

“Naww, you guys are so sweet I think I'm going to puke rainbows,” Niall said.

“Fuck off Niall,” Liam said and chuckled.

They broke the hug and all sat down on the couch. Liam sat down and as Zayn was about to sit down next to him, he pulled him into his lap. Zayn let out a squeal, a manly squeal thank you very much, and looked at Liam. Liam looked down at him and whispered “Hey.”

“Hi,” Zayn whispered back and grabbed Liam’s hands to put them around his stomach. He leaned against Liam and sighed. He’d never thought that Liam could return his feelings. Because Liam’s just…Liam. And Zayn’s nothing special.

“Wow you all make me feel like a fifth wheel. Can you please stop being so couple-y?” Niall asked.

Sighing, Zayn got off Liam’s lap and Louis got off Harry’s. “Happy?” Louis said.

Niall grinned “Yep.”

“So what do you guys wanna do today?” Harry asked and locked his hand with Louis’. “I’d like to go ice skating again,” Louis said and leaned against Harry despite Niall’s glaring.

“Yes!” Niall said. “I haven’t been able to go ice skating for ages!”

Liam shrugged “Yeah sure…why not?”

“Do you think Paul could organize something?” Niall asked. “I could call him,” Liam said and got up.

Louis looked at Zayn and remembered that he didn’t really liked ice skating. “Zayn…you alright with that?”

Zayn shrugged “Yeah…but I probably need some help though.”

“I’ll help you Zaynie. Or maybe Liam can help you,” Louis said and smiled.

“I think I’d prefer Liam. He won’t make fun of me unlike you.”

“Heeey I would never make fun of you!” Louis whined. Zayn looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Okay I would…but you can’t blame me.”

When Liam came back into the living room, he grinned and said “Get ready boys! Paul’ll be here in 15 minutes!”

He took Zayn’s hand and pulled him up. “We’re just gonna head over to mine quickly and be right back.”

“Don’t take too long,” Harry said and winked. Liam blushed and scoffed “We’re not doing what you think we are.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh fuck off Harry,” Liam said, grabbed Zayn’s hand and walked out of the apartment.

“Use a condom!” Harry shouted and laughed.

~~~

When they arrived at the ice skating hall they all put their skates on and were soon on the ice. Zayn grabbed the railing tightly, hesitatingly took a step and almost fell on his butt. Louis next to him chuckled and Zayn would flip him off if he could but instead just glared at him.

He took a few more steps but each time he almost fell down. This wasn’t fun at all. Just as he was about to give up, Liam was next to him and gently grabbed his hands. “Come on, I’ll help ya, alright?” He asked and took Zayn’s hands off the railing.

Zayn looked at him unsure and nodded. “Okay.”

Liam skated backwards and pulled Zayn forward. Zayn let out a squeak and tightened his grip on Liam’s hands. “Please don’t let me fall. Please don’t let me fall Liam,” he sat slightly panicked and Liam stopped them slowly so Zayn wouldn’t crash into him as he didn’t know how to slow down.

He put his hands on Zayn’s cheek and forced him to look at him. “Zayn. I’m not going to let you fall. If you should fall, I’m gonna catch you. We can do it, okay? Trust me.”

Zayn nodded, still looking a bit frightened, and pulled Liam into a hug. Liam hugged him back, making sure they were steady so they wouldn’t fall down and kissed Zayn softly. “You’ll be alright Zaynie.”

“Thanks Li,” Zayn said and smiled. They started skating again, Liam making sure that they weren’t too fast, and that Zayn wouldn’t fall, and Zayn even had a bit fun.

Louis, Harry and Niall skated around them, sometimes skating next to them and trying to convince Zayn to try to skate alone but he would refuse to do so. He didn’t want to let go of Liam because he was helping him not to fall down and his hands felt really nice.

After some skating around, Liam stopped them at the railing again and Zayn looked at him worried. “What’s wrong?” Had he done something wrong?

“Nothing,” Liam said and smiled. “But I’d like you to try to skate on your own now.”

Zayn gulped and paled a bit. “But, but Li…I can’t,” he said and looked at his feet. With Liam’s help it didn’t seem to be that difficult…but doing it alone? He’d probably fall at the first attempt.

“But you can. I know it,” Liam said and kissed him assuringly. “You think so?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded “Yeah.”

Liam let go of Zayn’s hand and Zayn grabbed the railing. He could do it. He would make Liam proud.

He took a first step and struggled just a bit but otherwise everything was alright. He looked at Liam and grinned. He could do it! Liam placed his hands around Zayn’s waist but didn’t touch him. He just wanted to catch Zayn if he should stumble or fall.

They skated like that for a minute, Zayn going in a slow pace with Liam by his side.

Meanwhile Louis and Harry were skating next to each other, Louis skating some figures around Harry while Harry just tried to not fall down. They sometimes stopped next to Zayn and Liam to assure Zayn that he was doing great and that it didn’t look ridiculous for skating in such a slow pace.

They skated for a bit when Harry suddenly stumbled and fell on his bum, Louis right behind him so he wasn’t able to skate around him and fell down as well. They both looked at each other and started laughing, Niall, who skated past them, laughing as well.

Louis stood up and held out a hand for Harry to take but Harry refused to take it. “Can we please take a break?” he asked and pouted, crossing his arms. “I’m starving.”

Louis looked at him surprised “Yeah of course. You don’t need to ask.”

As if he wasn’t pouting just a second ago, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and stood up and smiled. “Great. Let’s ask the others?”

They skated over to Zayn and Liam and asked them if they wanted to eat something as well. Liam looked at Zayn questioning but Zayn shook his head. “If it’s alright with you,” he said to Liam “I’d like to skate a bit longer. Because right now I think I finally got the hang of it.”

Liam nodded “Yeah. That’s absolutely fine with me. We could just go and eat later.”

“Okay,” Louis said and skated off to Niall.

“Nialler my friend! You hungry?”

“Duh,” Niall said and stopped skating. “You wanna go and grab some food?” He asked and looked at Louis. “Yup. Young Harold is hungry.”

“Don’t call me Harold!” Harry said as he stopped next to them. “You know that’s not my name!”

Louis grinned and kissed Harry. “I know. But it’s just fun to see you getting all pouty because you don’t like me to call you Harold.”

Harry pouted even more and frowned. “I think I don’t wanna go and grab some food with you anymore.”

“Aww Harry. You don’t mean that,” Louis said and put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry, who was trying to push off Louis’ arm, shook his head. “I mean it. If you call me Harold one more time I’m gonna kick you in the balls so you aren’t able to walk for a week.”

~~~

Once they finished eating at the little restaurant next to the ice skating hall, the boys went back on the ice and skated towards Zayn and Liam who where by now able to skate a bit faster.

“Zayn! You learned really fast,” Louis said surprised and proud. He knew how much Zayn had hated ice skating because he just felt helpless. And Zayn didn’t like to feel helpless at all.

Zayn grinned “Thanks Lou! I think I got the hang of it now! It’s not even that bad.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for years but you never listened to me.” Zayn shrugged “Well…you always made fun of me when I fell down. It’s not really motivating.”

Louis shrugged and skated away.

~~~

After skating for a bit they all agreed to go home and maybe watch a movie or something like that. They got off the ice, changed into their own shoes and called Paul to let him know that they were ready to go home.

They only had to wait for 10 minutes when Paul arrived.

“So where do you want to go?” Paul asked, and turned around, once they were all sitting in the car. It was a big van with 6 seats in the back and 2 seats in the front. Louis and Harry were sitting in the last row, leaning against each other, while Zayn, Liam and Niall where sitting in the middle row. “Should we go to Niall’s?” Liam asked and grabbed Zayn’s hand. Niall shrugged “I don’t care where we’re going.”

“I think we should go to Niall’s. He’s got the most food in the fridge,” Harry said.

They all nodded and Paul started driving them to Niall’s apartment.

Once they arrived they all thanked Paul, got out of the car and went inside. “Should I cook something?” Harry asked and looked at the others. They all nodded.

“I could help you if you want,” Louis said. “Sure.”

~~~

Harry decided to make some pasta with chicken and asked Louis to cut some vegetables while he was cutting the chicken into stripes. “Today was fun,” Louis said while cutting some tomatoes. “Yeah,” Harry said and smiled “We could do it more often. The five of us hanging out.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Maybe we could play paintball next time. I always wanted to play it.”

“Oh is that the game where you get a gun and it's loaded with paint?” Harry asked and turned towards Louis. “Yeah,” Louis answered.

“Sounds fun. Maybe you could ask the others what they think,” Harry said and turned back to cut the chicken.

Once everything was cooking, Harry pulled Louis into a hug and kissed him lovingly. “Hey,” he whispered and looked into the Louis eyes. Louis smiled “Hey yourself.”

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness, when Harry’s stomach rumbled. “You hungry?” Louis chuckled. “Guess so,” Harry answered and smiled. He looked at the clock and at the pasta. “I think it’ll be ready in 5 minutes.”

Louis nodded and walked into the living room where the other boys where sitting in front of the TV. “Boys? Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Could you set the table?”

The boys nodded and Louis went back into the kitchen. “Told the boys to set the table,” he said and hugged Harry from behind, who was stirring the pasta.

5 minutes later everything was ready and they mixed the pasta with the sauce and the chicken. Once they put the food on the table and sat down, the other boys came as well. Niall sniffed the air and smiled happily “Smells delicious!”

They all started eating and talked about their plans for the next few days. “Well I my family’s coming over in two days so I won’t be able to spend some time with you,” Niall said and smiled apologetic. “Oh it’s alright Niall. We all know how much you miss your family as they live in Ireland and you’re not able to see them as much,” Liam said and smiled.

“Yeah. And I was also planning on taking Louis out on Friday because it’s our four months anniversary,” Harry said and beamed.

Had it really been four months already? To Louis it seemed like it was only last week when he had met all the boys at the meet and greet.

“And what if I don’t want to go out?” Louis said and smiled cheekily. “Well I guess I have to force you then,” Harry replied. “Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Louis asked. “Nope,” Harry said and smiled.

“What about you two?” Louis asked and looked at Zayn and Liam.

“We don’t really know what we wanna do yet. Maybe we’ll just stay at home and watch some movies,” Liam answered. “We could watch Batman?” Zayn asked. Liam smiled and nodded. “Great idea! I haven’t seen it for ages!”

“Nerds,” Niall whispered a bit too loud. Liam turned towards him and frowned. “We’re not nerds Niall. Just because we like superheroes and comics? That doesn’t make us nerds.”

Niall shrugged “In my opinion you are comic nerds.”

Liam sighed “Then I guess you’re a food nerd.”

“And I’m proud of it.”


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you had a great christmas! well...as a really late christmas present: a new chapter! (maybe it's more like a new years present?) anyways, hope you like this chapter :) i'm not really happy with it but i wanted to give you a new chapter...soooo...here it is :)  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! and thanks for 250 kudos!!

On Friday, Louis and Harry both dressed up really fancy and drove to the restaurant. At the restaurant, Harry opened the door and held it open for Louis. “Like a gentlemen,” Louis said and smiled. “Of course! But just for you,” Harry answered and smiled back.

Harry had booked a room for themselves so they didn’t had to be worried about paparazzi. They both sat down, Harry of course holding Louis’ chair, and after a while a waiter came and asked what they wanted to drink. Once they’ve ordered something, the waiter left and they just looked into each other’s eyes.

“Crazy that it’s been 4 months already, isn’t it?” Louis asked and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry nodded “Yeah. But I’m glad that I got to meet you. You’re such a lovely person Lou.”

Louis blushed and looked at the table. “’M not lovely,” he mumbled. Harry chuckled “Of course you are. You are the loveliest.”

“Is that even a word?” Louis asked and tried to switch the topic. Harry shrugged “For me it is.”

They talked for a while and the waiter came back to give them their drinks. The boys ordered their food, which arrived 15 minutes later and they started eating and had a lovely time.

After they finished eating, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand again and looked at him. “What?” Louis asked.

“It’s just…I love you Lou,” Harry said and caressed Louis’ hand. Louis’ looked at him wide eyed and speechless. Harry loved him? Like loved loved him? “Was it too early to say?” Harry asked worried. “I knew it. Fuck I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry Lou.”

Louis shook his head “No! No Haz. It’s fine! You just really surprised me. But…I love you too. I really do!”

Harry beamed, stood up and pulled Louis into a hug. “I’m glad.”

They hugged each other for a while, glad that they weren’t interrupted by a waiter, and Harry pulled Louis into a kiss.

“But there’s one more thing,” Harry said after breaking the kiss. “What is it?” Louis asked.

“My mum and my sister would like to meet you. I’ve been talking about you a lot lately and they’d like to get to know you.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? What if they don’t like me? What if they think I’m not good enough for you?” Louis asked worried.

“Lou,” Harry said and pulled Louis into a hug again. “you’re perfect and if they can’t see that then that’s how it is. But just because they don’t like you, what I think won’t happen because you’re perfect, I’m not gonna break up with you. I love you, okay? And nothing is going to change that.”

Louis hid his face into Harry’s neck. “Thank you. I love you too. I’m just worried because of what I heard; your sister doesn’t like your fans that much and I was a fan before I got to know you better.”

Harry sighed. “Lou. You never really have met my sister, have you? She just doesn’t like these teenage girls that scream into your ear even though you’re standing next to them. But you’re not like them. And I bet my sister will love you. Well….not as much as I love you, but she’ll definitely not hate you.”

“You sure?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.”

~~~

After they finished eating at the restaurant, and had shared a delicious chocolate lava cake, they left the restaurant and walked over to Harry’s car.

“Hey! Harry! Who’s that guy?”, a paparazzi asked. There were quite a few waiting for them outside the restaurant. At least 15, who were all trying to get a photo of Louis and Harry. Harry let go of Louis’ hand and walked over to his car, ignoring the paparazzi.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Another paparazzi asked.

“Yeah Harry, are you dating a guy?”

“Ooooh, what will all your fans say?” One paparazzi laughed.

Louis felt a bit uncomfortable as the paparazzi followed them. The flashing of the cameras irritated him and he couldn't see a thing. There were paparazzi in front of him, behind him and next to him. He was barely able to walk towards Harry's car, when one paparazzi shoved him and he was stumbling against Harry. Harry turned around and looked at him "Are you okay?" Louis nodded and looked around. They paparazzi scared him and he just wanted to get to Harry's car. After what seemed to take forever, Harry and Louis finally got into the car, but the paparazzi still tried to get some pictures.

“Are they always like this?” Louis asked quietly. Harry nodded “Yeah.”

They started driving but the tension between them was still there. Louis, who still felt uncomfortable with the whole situation, tried to break the silence.

“Sooo…I had a lovely evening. Thanks for taking me out, Haz,” he said and looked at Harry. Harry just nodded but didn’t look at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. “Yeah. It was nice.”

Not really knowing why Harry reacted like that, Louis just stared at the street and didn’t try to talk to Harry again.

“We’re here,” Harry said and got out of the car. This time he didn’t open the door for Louis and just waited until he got out of the car so he could lock it up. They went into the house; Harry gave Louis a hug and then went into his room without saying a word.

Disappointed and confused, Louis went into the guest room and sat down on the bed. What happened at the restaurant? Just because there were a few paparazzi who caught them leaving? Why did Harry freak out like that?

Louis went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, hoping that whatever happened to Harry’s mood, would change over night.

~~~

After that day, everything went wrong. There were articles everywhere with the pictures of Harry’s and Louis’ date asking if he was Harry’s secret boyfriend.

When the articles came out, Louis only had another week to spend with Harry, but Harry was never home. Louis asked him where he went but he just said “Did some stuff”, and went to bed without looking at Louis or telling him good night.

So Louis spent time with Niall or Liam and Zayn but never with Harry. Harry didn’t even seem to notice. He’d just ask if Louis had a nice day and without waiting for a reply he would go to bed.

One day Louis was watching TV when the news came on. He didn’t really listen to them, as he was texting with his mum, when they caught his attention.

“And now we’ve got very important news for all Directioners out there. Harry Styles seems to be off the market. The last few days he was seen on dates with none other than Taylor Swift. They went to a few restaurants and a friend of Harry says that he’s head over heels with the girl. We wish them good luck. And now the weather….”

Louis couldn’t believe it. Harry was meeting with Taylor Swift? That had to be a mistake. That couldn’t be true!

He called Liam but he wasn’t answering the phone. “God dammit! Liam! Get on the phone!”

He then tried calling Zayn and after a few rings, Zayn answered the phone.

“Hello? Lou?”

“Zayn? Can I please talk to Liam? Please?” Louis asked.

“Uhm…yeah sure…wait a sec.” Zayn said.

“Hello? Louis? What’s wrong? Zayn said you sounded…a bit scared?”

“Liam! Please, please, please tell me you had a meeting with your management the last few days. Please!” Louis said desperately.

“Uhm…no Louis. Why?”

That was the moment Louis felt unsure. Was Harry really meeting Taylor? But why was he meeting her? If management didn't tell him to meet her, why was he seeing her? Especially as Louis only had a few days left to spend with Harry.

“Louis? Are you alright? Are you crying?” Liam asked worried.

Louis hadn't noticed that he had started crying. “No…I’m fine. Sorry for bothering you,” Louis said and ended the call. He would ask Harry about Taylor when he’d come home.

~~~

He had to wait until 2am before Harry came back. And what he saw shocked him. He had opened the door because he heard something outside and saw Harry and Taylor in front of him, kissing. He forcefully shut the door and ran into his room. Why was Harry doing this to him? What went wrong?

“Louis?!” Harry shouted into the house. “Louis where are you?”

But Louis wasn’t going to answer. He pulled out his suitcase and began packing his things. During putting his clothes into the suitcase, he called his mum.

“Mum?” Louis said once his mum answered the call.

“Boo? What’s wrong? Are you crying?”

“I…I just wanted t-to ask if you’re h-home right now?” Louis said while trying not to have a breakdown. Outside his door, Harry was asking if he could come in, but Louis still ignored him

“Yeah, of course I’m home. Why are you asking?” Jay said.

“I’m, I’m coming home,” Louis said, not wanting to give her too much information.

“Louis! Why are you coming home? I thought you were staying with Harry for 3 more days!”

“I’m gonna explain everything when I’m home, okay?” Louis said while sipping up his suitcase.

“Okay….but you better tell me! Please call me when you’re in Doncaster, okay? I’m gonna pick you up.” Jay said worried.

“Yeah mum. See you,” Louis said and ended the call. He then called a taxi service and asked for them to come and pick him up. Meanwhile Harry came into the room and looked around wide eyed. “What’s going on Lou?”

Louis turned around and glared at Harry. “What’s going on? You’re asking me what’s going on? Why don’t you ask your fucking girlfriend what’s going on. Maybe she can tell you!”

“What are you talking about? What girlfriend?” Harry asked.

“I SAW YOU KISSING HER OUTSIDE YOUR FUCKING DOOR HAROLD!” Louis screamed and grabbed his suitcase. “I’m leaving. Don’t try to call me.”

He walked to the front door and put on his shoes. Harry followed him and tried to stop him by grabbing his shoulder. Louis shoved off his hand and glared at Harry. “Don’t fucking touch me Styles.”

“But Lou! It’s not what it seems like! I swear!” Harry said desperately.

“I don’t care. I know what I saw,” Louis said and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of the door and put his suitcase into the taxi that was waiting outside.

“Louis! Please let me explain! Please!” Harry said and once more tried to stop Louis. But Louis was having none of it. Harry was betraying him with that whore and now wanted to explain everything? Hell no.

“Fuck off Harry,” Louis said and got into the car. He told the taxi driver to take him to the train station and he started driving. Not once did Louis look back at Harry who had started to cry.

~~~

2 hours later, Louis arrived at Doncaster and had 23 missed calls from Harry, 5 missed calls from Liam, 7 missed calls from Niall and 9 missed calls from Zayn. He had ignored them all, not wanting to hear any of them.

He texted his mum, telling her that he arrived in Doncaster and that she could start driving to the train station.

He was waiting at the entrance of the train station, when his phone started ringing again. He looked at the display and sighed. Zayn was calling.

“Hello?” Louis answered the phone.

“Louis? Where the fuck are you? Harry came over and said that you left? And he didn’t know where you were going and that you were upset and now he’s upset too? What’s going on?” Zayn said.

“Well…” Louis started but he didn’t really know how to talk about it.

“Louis. What is going on? Talk to me!” Zayn demanded. He was worried about his best friend.

“I’m at Doncaster,” Louis said.

“What? Why are you at Doncaster?” Zayn asked.

“I…uhm…can I call you back? My mum just arrived,” Louis said and looked around. His mum was nowhere to be seen but he didn’t want to talk about the things he saw at the apartment. He’d call Zayn when he was ready to talk about it.

“Yeah…yeah sure. But please call me, okay? We’re all worried. Especially Harry.”

Louis snorted. Harry was worried? Yeah sure. He probably just didn’t want to be seen as the bad guy who betrayed his boyfriend.

“I’ll call you Zayn. Bye,” Louis said and ended the call.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here is chapter 23 again. I don't know if you even noticed that I took it down but i wasn't really happy with how it turned out and someone told me that as well so I decided to edit it :)  
> hope it's better now ;) and thanks for 268 kudos ♥   
> (and I didn't proofread this chapter because it's rather late now so if there are any spelling mistakes just ignore them)

After he ended the call, Louis only had to wait for 5 more minutes until his mum arrived. The moment he saw her, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Lou…what’s going on?” His mum said while hugging him.

“Did you…watch the news yesterday?” Louis asked.

His mum shook her head. “No. Fiz had a school meeting so I wasn’t able to watch them. Why are you asking?”

Louis sighed. He still didn’t want to talk about it. “Could we drive home first?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

Jay grabbed his suitcase and they started walking to her car. Once they were inside the car, she turned to Louis and grabbed his hand. “Lou. I just want you to know that no matter what you’re going to tell me when we’re home, I love you. So please don’t be afraid and tell me everything that’s bothering you, okay?”

Louis nodded “Okay. I love you too.”

~~~

When they arrived at their home, Louis grabbed his suitcase and got into the house where he was greeted by his younger sisters.

“Why are you already home Louis?” Lottie asked. “Weren’t you going to stay with Harry for another 3 days?”

Louis shook his head. “Uhm…no. Harry has some band stuff to do and I didn’t want to bother him.”

Lottie looked at him skeptically but shrugged. She could sense that Louis didn’t want to talk about it so she wasn’t going to bother him.

Louis and his mum went into the living room and sat down. “So…why are you home early?” Jay asked.

Louis looked at her and sighed. “Well on Friday Harry and I went out because we wanted to celebrate that we’re together for 4 months now. And when we wanted to leave the restaurant, there were a lot of paparazzi waiting outside trying to get a picture of us. And they were really rude, like asking if I was his boyfriend and stuff like that and I mean, I AM his boyfriend but it was still really rude to just say stuff like that. And then one paparazzi pushed me and I almost fell down and they were just really crowding us and it was actually really scary. After that we drove to Harry’s apartment and he was kinda, I don’t know, absent the whole time. And since then he kinda ignored me and we didn’t spend time together because he always had stuff to do and then….” Louis paused.

“Then what?” Jay asked softly.

“Then today I was watching TV because Harry was away again and…the news came on and were saying that Harry was meeting Taylor Swift and they were showing picture where they were holding hands and it just shocked me. So I waited for Harry to come back because I wanted him to explain these pictures,” Louis said when his mum gave him a tissue. He hadn’t noticed that he had started crying during his explanation. He thanked his mum and continued:

“Well and after a couple of hours I heard a noise outside and I went to the door because I thought maybe it was Harry and he had forgotten his keys. So I opened the door and I front of me were Harry and Taylor and th-they were k-kissing.”

Louis wished he could forget the picture of Harry kissing Taylor. Harry’s arm around her waist, her arms around his neck, hands in his hair. They looked like they were lost in the kiss, not taking notice of anything around them. And what had shocked Louis the most was the peaceful look on Harry’s face, like he was enjoying the kiss.

“And what happened after you saw them?” Jay interrupted Louis’ thoughts.

“I ran into my room and called you. And now I’m here,” Louis said. Jay pulled him into a hug and held him close. “I’m so sorry Lou. I don’t really know why Harry would to that to do. You’re such a lovely boy and you don’t deserve any of this.”

Louis returned the hug and hid his face in her neck. “Thanks mum.”

~~~

After Louis calmed down, he went into his bedroom and put his clothes away. Once he was done, he sat down on his bed and sighed. Guess he had to call Zayn now.

He pulled out his phone, dialed Zayn’s number and only had to wait for a few seconds before Zayn answered his call. “Lou?”

“Yeah.”

“Sooo…what’s going on?” Zayn asked.

Louis sighed and told Zayn everything he told his mum a few minutes ago. He really tried not to cry, but a few tears found their way down his cheeks.

“But…but that can’t be true. Harry can’t be together with Taylor,” Zayn said stunned. “What? Do you think I made everything up?” Louis asked slightly angry. “No! Of course not Lou! But…I mean…”

“What?” Louis asked. “Well…once you’ve left, Harry came over and was crying. And he seemed to be really upset,” Zayn said.

“Well…I don’t care,” Louis said but he knew he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t just forget about Harry. The love he felt for Harry wasn’t something he could just ignore.

“You don’t mean that, Lou. I know you way too much to know that you still love Harry and that you’re just hurt.”

“Of course I am hurt! He kissed that fucking bitch in front of me! How would you feel if Liam told you he loved you and a few days later he’s kissing someone else?!” Louis asked.

“…I’d be upset I guess.”

Louis snorted “No shit Sherlock.”

Zayn sighed. “Lou I know you’re hurt but can’t you maybe talk to Harry? He seems to be really upset and I don’t know what to do. You’re both upset.”

Louis shook his head “Nope. I’m not going to talk to him anytime soon. He can go fuck himself and…” Suddenly someone knocked on his door. Lottie opened the door and looked at Louis. “Can I come in?” She whispered and waited for his reaction. Louis sighed and nodded, pointing to his bed.

“Zayn? Lottie just came into the room. Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah. But Lou, please think about talking to Harry, okay? Maybe this all is just a misunderstanding?”

“Yeeeeah of course. Maybe Taylor fell on Harry’s lips and he couldn’t do anything about it because she was too heavy,” Louis said sarcastically.

“…Right. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye,” Zayn said and ended the call. Louis threw his phone on his bed and sighed. He knew that he had to talk with Harry, but he just didn’t want to. Harry really hurt his feelings and even if management or anyone told him to go out with Taylor, he could’ve at least told him.

Meanwhile Lottie sat down next to Louis and looked at him. “Is it true?” She asked.

Louis nodded and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lottie asked. She knew that it was better to talk about something because once someone also had cheated on her. She had been crying a lot during that time and Louis had been there for her. He always knew how she was feeling and every time she had to cry he just sat down with her and listen to what she was saying.

Louis shook his head and smiled sadly. “I don’t think I want to. Maybe later…”

Lottie nodded and stood up. “You can talk to me any time you want, you know that, right?” Louis looked at her and smiled. “I know Lottie. Thanks.”

He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

~~~

It’s been two weeks since Louis came home after seeing Harry and Taylor. He talked to Zayn, Liam and Niall but still didn’t talk to Harry. He knew he should talk with him but he just couldn’t. Every time he dialed Harry’s number he would end the call because he was scared. Scared that once he would talk to Harry, Harry would tell him that he wants to end the relationship.

And there were still pictures in the magazines which showed Harry and Taylor going for a walk, leaving a restaurant together, going shopping, and all that with a smile on their face.

It shattered his heart to see them both so happy. As if Harry wasn’t missing him at all and wasn’t sad that Louis had left his flat.

Suddenly Louis’ phone was ringing and Louis was ripped out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen and sighed. Harry was trying to call him again but Louis wasn’t going to answer the phone. Maybe it was childish but he thought that Harry deserved this.

Harry had called him a lot and also texted him a lot and every day it was harder and harder for Louis to resist pressing the answer button. He just wanted Harry back.

~~~

One day Zayn came over and forced Louis to listen to him.

“Louis William Tomlinson! Can you please fucking answer Harry’s calls or call him? I’m sick of both of you!” Zayn said and sat down on Louis’ bed. “You two are fucking ridiculous! I know you miss Harry and he calls me all the time and asks me how you are because you won’t answer his calls or answer his messages. And I don’t want to answer that question anymore because I want YOU to tell him how you are. So please for fucks sake, call him!”

Louis looked at Zayn astonished. Zayn never freaked out like that, he was more of the calm type of person who tried to solve everything by staying calm.

“Zayn, you know I can’t! I already told you!”

Zayn sighed. “Yeah you did. But that doesn’t change the fact that you two are miserable. Liam told me that Harry isn’t talking to anyone at the moment and you aren’t any better.”

“Well…he has Taylor to sheer him up. He doesn’t need me,” Louis said angrily.

Zayn shook his head “Lou, I know you won’t believe me; but it’s not all what it seems like. And if you would talk to Harry, you’d know that.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

Zayn shook his head again “It’s not my place to say anything. But I know what I’m talking about.”

~~~

A few days later someone knocked at his door.

“I’m coming!” Louis shouted, who was alone at home because his mother took his sisters out to their grandparents.

As soon as Louis opened the door, someone came inside, grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom that was next to the door.

“Zayn?! What the fuck?!” Louis said and glared at Zayn who was standing in front of the door, blocking the way for Louis to escape. Zayn grinned “I’m only doing this for you, Louis. Remember this!”

With that Zayn stepped aside and someone else was pushed into the bathroom. Quickly, the door was closed and locked. “You two are coming out of the bathroom, once you’ve talked about what happened in London!” someone said, who Louis assumed was Liam.

Louis looked at the person next to him and realized that he was locked in the bathroom with Harry.

Harry shyly looked at Louis “Hey Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes “Hello Harry.”

Neither of them wanted to say something as Harry didn’t know how to start and Louis was sure he’d just shout at Harry.

“I can’t hear you talking!” Niall shouted outside the door.

“Shut up Niall!” Louis and Harry said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled. Noticing what he was doing, Louis frowned and looked away. He didn’t want to smile in front of Harry.

“Louis…can we please talk about what happened in London?” Harry asked.

Louis glared at him. “Oh, I don’t know? Can we? Maybe we should first call your girlfriend and ask her if that’s alright. Maybe she wants to hold your hand while you’re telling me how happy you are with her. I mean, she’s perfect, isn’t she? She’s probably the perfect girlfriend. Funny, good looking and oh, she also in the music business and everyone loves her. Isn’t that perfect? Management is probably really happy right now. I mean, Taylor is a GIRL, unlike me who is a fucking BOY.”

Harry looked at him wide eyed and shook his head. “What are you talking about? Taylor isn’t my girlfriend!”

Louis laughed bitterly. “Oh, she isn’t? Well maybe those pictures of you two are just fake then, right? I bet some fans photoshoped them and the magazines just published them for fun.”

“It’s not what it seems like, Lou! I swear!” Harry said and tried to put his hand on Louis’ arm. Louis pulled his arm again and glared at Harry. “Don’t fucking touch me, Styles.”

Harry looked down and moved back again.

“Can…can I just explain what happened?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis crossed his arms. “Well. Go on.”

“First of all I want to say how sorry I am! You were never supposed to find out about me and Taylor like that.”

Louis snorted. “Oh, did you maybe want to bring her over and then tell me that she’s your new girlfriend?”

Harry shook his head frantically. “No Louis! Nothing like that! Like I said before, she isn’t my girlfriend! Honestly!”

“Then what the fuck is she, Harry? Your new eye candy because you couldn’t be seen with me? Because management didn’t want the public to know about us? You know what? Spare me what you think and tell me a lie. I think I’ll take it better than the truth.”

“Can I just please tell you the whole story? Without you interrupting me?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed and nodded.

“So…well…I guess it all began when we were mobbed by the paparazzi at the restaurant. I guess you could say that I was scared. Because seeing that we were already getting mobbed without anyone knowing about our relationship was just scaring me a lot. And I didn’t want to imagine what it would be like when they actually know we’re dating,” Harry explained.

“And your first thought was: Oh maybe I should date Taylor Swift because that way no one will mob us?!” Louis interrupted him.

“No! I talked to the boys and they said I should talk with management. So that’s what I did and they told me, well rather forced me, to date Taylor. They didn’t care about our relationship and they just wanted some publicity.”

“And you couldn’t do anything against it?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. “Well…I guess if I really didn’t want it then I could’ve said it, but at that moment I thought it was a good idea because then no one would care about me going out with you. They’d just think we were friends.”

…That even made sense. But Louis couldn’t understand why Harry hadn’t told him anything about that.

“And why didn’t you tell me anything? Didn’t you ever think about telling me all this?” Louis asked upset.

“I wanted to! But management was scared that it would somehow go public,” Harry said.

“Harry! Seriously?! You wouldn’t tell your boyfriend that you are fake dating someone else because MANAGEMENT told you not to? Are you stupid or something?”

“I know, okay? I know that it was stupid and I should’ve told you. But it’s too late now. And all I hope is that you forgive me because I love you and I miss you and I just want you back! These last few weeks were horror and I realized that I never want to lose you no matter what will happen and I don’t care anymore what people will say! Just as long as you’re with me!” Harry said and grabbed Louis hand.

Louis looked at their hands and then at Harry.

“Do you mean that? Would you really not care if people would talk behind your back? Would you really not care if they would gossip about you and me? About you being gay?” Louis asked.

Harry stayed silent for a second and seemed to think about what Louis asked him.

“I have to admit that I would think about it. But I wouldn’t care. Let them talk!”

“If you’re just saying this now, because you want me back, then you’re going to regret it! But if you mean it, then I guess I forgive you because I miss you so fucking much and I don’t want to be without you anymore. But if you pull another stunt like this, I’m not going to forgive you again and I’m going to ruin you, do you understand me?” Louis asked.

Harry grinned “Yeah I do.”

He pulled Louis closer and kissed him gently. Louis closed his eyes and just enjoyed the kiss. He really missed Harry and he wouldn’t let him go anytime soon.

But sooner or later they had to break the kiss and they just hugged each other.

“But there’s one thing I want you to do if you really want me back,” Louis whispered.

“What is that?” Harry asked.

“I want people to know about us. I want us to go public.”


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo the end is coming closer and closer....there's probably going to be one more chapter and the epilogue and than this story is finished!   
> Never really thought i'd write this much tbh...but thanks for all your support! :)  
> ENJOY!

Harry looked at him with a shocked expression. “You…you want us to go public? Like, telling all the people? Everyone? The fans?”

Louis nodded “Yeah. I don’t want us to hide anymore. I’m tired of hiding, Harry.”

“But…but…what…I…,” Harry stuttered.

Louis smiled sadly. He had guessed that Harry wouldn’t agree right away.

He broke their embrace and moved away a bit. “I…I’m not going to force you to decide it right now. And if you don’t want to go public, then I can totally understand that. Maybe we can be friends?”

Louis stood up and knocked on the door. “Guys? Can you please let me out?”

Someone opened the door but before Louis was even able to walk one step, Harry pulled him back against his chest.

“What the hell are you talking about Louis Tomlinson? Friends? I don’t wanna be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. Nothing else. And if we have to go public then we’re going to do that.”

Louis turned around in the hug and looked at Harry. “Do you mean that? I really understand if you don’t want to do it because of the fans.”

Harry shook his head. “No Lou. I love you so much and these past few weeks were enough for me to realize how much I do. And I don’t want to miss you ever again. It might me a hard time telling everyone, we might get mobbed a lot, but I don’t care. I don’t care what the fans say, I don’t care what management says, I don’t care what the public says. I just care about you.”

Louis looked at Harry and couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. “A-are you sure? I-I mean I really am tired of hiding our relationship b-but I don’t want to destroy your future. What if the media will put you in a bad light? What if you’ll lose fans?”

Harry gently brushed the tears again and smiled. “Then that people aren’t our fans. True directioners will stay by our side no matter what happens.”

“And what if they won’t?” Louis asked.

“Then these people aren’t true directioners, Lou,” Harry said and gently pulled Louis’ chin up so he had to look at him. “But that doesn’t matter to me. I just want to be with you again and the boys will understand it.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and just at that moment the other boys came into the bathroom. They all hugged Louis and Harry and they stood like that for a while.

“Lou. We won’t be mad if you and Harry go public. Management might be a problem but we’ll always support you two!” Niall said.

Liam nodded “Yeah. We can do this together and if management still wants to hide your relationship then we’re gonna talk with them.”

“Thank you guys so much,” Louis sobbed. He didn’t know how he deserved such good friends.

~~~

Later that day the boys all were sitting on the couch and watching a movie when they heard someone open the door. “Louis? We’re back!”

“Hey mum!” Louis said while snuggling closer to Harry.

He looked at the door and saw his mother standing at the door. “Uhm…hello?” She said as she saw them all sitting on the couch. “Hey Jay!” Zayn said and smiled.

Liam and Niall looked a bit sheepishly and mumbled a hello but Harry stood up and walked over to her. He held out a hand and waited for her to take it. Jay took his slowly and looked at him questioningly. “Hello Mrs. Tomlinson. I’m Harry,” Harry said and smiled.

“Hello Harry,” Jay said and smiled back. They shook their hands and Louis stood up and walked over to them. He put an arm around Harry waist and smiled at his mum. “Mum? You already know it but we never did this officially….so….this is Harry, my boyfriend.”

His mum raised one eyebrow. “Oh? Is he?”

Louis looked at her and frowned. She knew that Harry was his boyfriend, so why did she ask? 

“Lou can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?” Jay asked.

Louis nodded. Jay turned around and walked into the kitchen and Louis followed her, not noticing Harry’s worried expression.

Once they were in the kitchen, Jay turned around and looked at Louis. “So…what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. I would just like to know when you and Harry started talking again. I mean…a few days ago you were sitting in your room and cried because you saw the news and Harry and Taylor were on,” Jay said.

“Oh! Yeah! Uhm…we just started talking again today. Zayn, Niall and Liam locked us into the bathroom and practically forced us to talk about our situation. And well…we talked I guess.”

Jay nodded and pulled Louis into a hug. “I’m glad that you’re happy again. I hate to see you cry, Lou. So I hope you two don’t have such a big problem ever again. Because it was horrible seeing you like this!”

Louis hugged her back. “Yeah. I also hope that we’re never going to fight like that again. It wasn’t a great time. “

They broke the hug and left the kitchen. Back in the living room, Harry looked at them and stood up. Jay walked over to him and opened her arms. Harry looked at her confused so she pulled him in and hugged him.

“Welcome to the family Harry,” Jay said. Harry looked at Louis and raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” He mouthed while returning the hug. Louis simply shrugged as he didn’t have a clue what was going on with his mother.

Harry and Jay broke the hug and she looked at him serious. “I don’t know why you dated that girl Taylor and I don’t want to know why you did. But if you hurt Louis ever again, I’m going to hurt you, okay?”

Harry nodded “Of course! I’ll never ever hurt him like that! It was the worst thing I ever did in my life and I really regret it! I can’t even explain how sorry I am for what I did to Louis and if I could travel back in time and change everything, I’d do it without hesitating.”

Jay smiled “That’s good.”

She looked at the other boys and smiled. “So you are Liam and Niall?”

Both boys nodded and stood up as well. Liam, the polite boy he was, walked over and held out his hand. “I’m Liam Payne, Mrs. Tomlinson. It’s nice to meet you!”

Jay laughed “Oh dear, don’t call me Mrs. Tomlinson. That makes me feel so old. Just call me Jay.”

Liam smiled and nodded. “Alright then…Jay.”

Niall pushed Liam away and held out his hand as well. “It’s lovely to meet you Jay!”

“It’s lovely to meet you as well, Niall,” Jay chuckled. They shook their hands as well and then, last but not least, Zayn walked over to them and was being pulled into a hug.

After the greetings were exchanged, Jay looked at the boys and smiled. “So…anyone hungry?”

~~~

Later that night, Harry and Louis lay in Louis’ bed and cuddled. “Soo..that went pretty well, didn’t it?” Harry asked while playing with Louis’ hair, who was lying on top of his chest.

Louis nodded and looked at Harry. “I’m really glad that she accepted it. I mean, the last few days were horrible and she saw how bad I took it. I guess she just wanted me to be happy again. And you make me happy.”

Harry grinned, looked at Louis and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh? I make you happy?”

Louis rolled his eyes and punched Harry lightly. “Yeah you make me happy. But not the way you think you do.”

“No? So you don’t think about me when you get yourse….” Harry said but was stopped by Louis’ hand.

“If you finish that sentence you can sleep on the floor,” Louis said and took his hand away.

Harry looked at him. “Do you mean that?”

Louis nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded again.

Harry sighed “Okaaaaay. I’m sorry.”

Louis nodded “Good…I think I can forgive you. But I’m not sure…”

“What can I do so you’ll forgive me?” Harry asked.

Louis grinned, moved closer to Harry’s ear and whispered “Kiss me.”

Harry looked at him and smiled. He placed a hand behind Louis’ head and pulled him closer. First he just pecked Louis’ lips, but after seeing Louis’ frown at him, he kissed him properly. Soon the kiss got heated and they had to break the kiss as they both were out of breath.

“Satisfied?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breaths. Louis really was happy that they solved their problems and that Harry was his again.

“By the way, did you already talked with Taylor?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled “How should I’ve done that? I was with you the whole day.”

“Oh…right,” Louis said, “Are you going to call her tomorrow?”

“Well…I don't know... Guess I’m gonna call management first. But I’m gonna talk with Niall and Liam first and ask them how we should do it.”

Louis nodded and yawned. “Guess that’s alright.” He snuggled closer to Harry and soon fell asleep. Harry looked down at him and smiled. He would never let him go again.

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead and soon fell asleep as well.

~~~

The next day Louis and Harry were woken up by Niall who was jumping on the bed.

“Wake up you lazy shits! Wake up! Wake up!”

Harry groaned and tried to push Niall off the bed. “Fuck off Niall! Go and wake up Zayn and Liam.”

“He already woke us up,” Someone said. Harry looked at the door and saw Liam standing there with a tired looking Zayn.

“Yeah he did,” Zayn said and yawned. “And if he should do that ever again, you’re going to lose a band mate.”

Niall looked at Zayn “Pff…Liam and Harry would never let you kill me, right boys?” He looked at Liam and Harry only to see them shake their heads. “What?! You’d let him kill me?!”

“Yup,” Harry said and hugged Louis who hid his face at Harry’s chest. “Morning Love,” Harry said and placed a kiss on Louis’ hair. Louis mumbled something against his chest but Harry couldn’t understand him.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“I said that I’m going to help Zayn kill Niall,” Louis said.

Niall looked at Louis and huffed “You guys are dicks. I’m gonna eat breakfast now. And I’m going to eat all of it so there’s nothing left for you.” With that he left the room and walked downstairs.

The other boys shook their heads and Zayn and Liam followed Niall.

Harry sighed and looked at Louis who seemed to be falling asleep again. He gently nudged him “Hey Boo. Don’t fall asleep again.”

Louis groaned. “But I don’t want to stand up. You’re so comfy.”

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through Louis’ hair. “I know. But if you want to eat breakfast you should stand up now because I think Niall really would eat everything.”

Louis sighed and looked at Harry. “….I’ll just stand up if you give me a kiss.”

Harry smiled and gently pulled Louis up a bit so he could kiss him. Louis sighed contently and returned the kiss. Soon the boys were out of breath and had to break the kiss as they didn’t want to risk something with the boys being downstairs.

They got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs. They sat down at the table were the others were already eating.

“Lou, your mum said that she’s already at work and the girls are at school. She wanted me to tell you,” Zayn said. “Oh…alright,” Louis said and grabbed some toast.

Harry leaned closer to Louis to grab a toast and placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“No kissing at the table!” Niall said and pointed at them.

Louis rolled his eyes “Relax Niall.”

They ate in silence for a while when Harry cleared his throat and looked at the boys. “So…um…well Louis and I talked about our situation and we wanted to ask you if you had any idea how we could talk with management and how we should go public.”

“And he also has to tell Taylor…” Louis mumbled.

Harry looked at him and smiled. “And I have to talk with Taylor.”

“I think we should first talk with management…” Liam started. Niall nodded approvingly.

“But what do we tell them? And should Louis come too?” Harry asked.

Liam nodded “I think Louis should come too as the meeting is about you two. And I think you should just tell them straight away.”

“And don’t let them say anything against it! Don’t let them decide what to do! If you want to go public then that’s what you’re going to do and nothing else!” Niall said.

Harry and Louis looked at each other and smiled happily. They were really relieved to have such good friends.

“And what about Taylor?” Louis asked. He just wanted to get her out of the way. Even if she was just a beard and just a public act, he wanted her to know that Harry was his.

“I guess after you talked with management, either they will call her or her management or you could just call her. Or maybe meet up with her,” Liam said.

“I don’t wanna meet her,” Louis mumbled. Harry smirked “Oh, why’s that?”

Louis glared at Harry but didn’t say a word.

“Okaaay…Sorry! Wrong topic! I know. Sorry.”

“So you’re not gonna meet her?” Niall asked.

Louis shook his head. No way was he going to meet that bitch.

“Well…then I guess you either call her or let management call her,” Liam said.

“And how should we go public?” Harry asked.

“You could…do an interview?” Niall said.

“I guess we should see what management says. Then we can think further,” Liam said.

~~~

Two days later the boys were on their way to London where they were going to meet up with management. Louis and Harry were really nervous and the other boys had to calm them down.

“What if they freak out and forbid Harry to go public?” Louis asked for what felt like the tenth time.

“Louuuu. Nothing is going to happen! They might be a bit pissed but they’re going to calm down. So stop it, okay?!” Niall said.

“Okay…” Louis mumbled and looked down. He knew he was getting on the other boys’ nerves but he couldn’t help it! He just wanted to be with Harry and didn’t want to hide their relationship. Harry pulled Louis closer and ran a hand through his hair. “Everything’s going to be alright, Lou,” he whispered and kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked

Harry nodded and smiled. “I love you way too much to let you go. And management has to cope with it.”

Louis sighed. “I just don’t want to destroy your career. What if you lose fans because of us?”

“Then we’re going to lose fans. It’s not the end of the world. And now relax,” Harry said.

“I love you,” Louis whispered.

“Love you too,” Harry whispered back and smiled.


	26. Chapter 25

It's been 2 months after Louis and Harry had their talk with management. The talk had been horrible for Louis because the people who sat there weren’t approving of his relationship with Harry at all.

_FLASHBACK_

_“Are you insane, Harry? Do you know what this could do to your career?” A man on the left said. He looked like he was going to kill them._

_“You’re probably going to lose a lot of fans! Do you want that? Do you want to destroy your career just like that? Because of a relationship with a_ boy? _You can’t go public! This isn’t worth it!” A woman on the right said._

_Harry glared at her “What isn’t worth it?”_

_“Going public with your relationship isn’t worth this much trouble! You’re probably not going to be together for a long time anyway! So why causing so much trouble? Just save it,” the woman continued.”This isn’t worth losing fans.”_

_Louis was close to tears. How could they say that? How could they be so rude? They didn’t know shit about him and Harry and that their relationship wasn’t going to last long._

_Harry looked at Louis and saw how upset he was. He looked back at the man and the woman and if looks could kill, these two people would’ve been dead before they would even say “No”._

_“Well even if we should lose fans, because they can’t accept the fact that I’m dating a boy,then it doesn’t matter because Louis and I are together right now and we are happy. The fans deserve to know the truth. Even if Louis and I shouldn’t be dating for a long time the fans should know that I’m taken at the moment. We’re tired of hiding our relationship and it doesn’t matter that Louis is male and not some tall, thin, famous chick who’ll make me look like a womanizer. I love Louis and I will go public with him,” Harry said while glaring at the people._

_They were surprised by Harry’s outburst and didn’t know how to react to it._

_After a few moments of silence the woman found the courage to speak again. “Harry. Just think of your future. What will happen to the band? What if you lose a lot of fans? Do you really want to do this to Niall and Liam?”_

_Harry snorted “Don’t you dare and try to make me feel guilty. I don’t care if we lose fans because those aren’t real fans and the other boys don’t care as well.”_

_They tried to convince Harry for a long time, trying to change his decision by giving him argument after argument, but Harry wasn’t changing his mind and Louis was relieved that at the end of the conference, he and Harry were able to leave the building knowing that management was planning an interview for them, where they would talk about their relationship._

_When they arrived at Harry’s apartment, they hugged each other for what seemed to be hours. They were totally relieved that they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore or at least not for a long time._

_They called the boys and after they had celebrated their “freedom”, as Niall had called it, Louis and Harry went to bed exhausted, but happy._

PRESENT

“Do you think I look okay?” Louis asked nervously.

They were going to be having their “coming out” interview in a few hours and Louis was nervous as hell.

“You look absolutely amazing! You’re gorgeous Lou,” Harry said and wrapped Louis into a hug. He rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder and breathed in his scent.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked again.

“Yeah babe. You look good. So don’t worry about it,” Harry said and placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“I’m scared,” Louis admitted.

“Me too, Lou. But everything’s going to be alright.”

They let go of each other and Louis looked at his outfit again. “You sure I can wear this?”

Harry groaned “Boo. You. Look. Amazing. Okay?”

Louis sighed “Sorry.”

~~~

20 minutes later they were on their way to the place where they would be doing the interview. Louis bounced his leg up and down nervously, getting on Harry’s nerves after 10 minutes restlessly leg bouncing. Harry forced his leg down and tried to calm him down.

“Relax Boo. Everything’s going to be alright,” he said.

“But what if they’re going to hate on us?! This interview is going to be live! LIVE! What if something goes wrong?” Louis asked upset.

Harry sighed and pulled Louis into a hug. “Nothing’s going wrong. We’re just going to do that interview, explaining our relationship and then we’re going to leave again. Well…not right away I guess, but the thing is, it’s going to be fine, Lou. You’re worrying way too much.”

“I can’t help it,” Louis said.

“I know. And that’s alright. But I don’t want you to freak out too much. Everything’s going to be alright. There might be a few people who might be against our relationship but ignore these people, okay? As long as we’re together, nothing can break us.”

Louis sighed and rested his head on Harry’s chest. “I love you,” he whispered while grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry turned their hands around, pulled Louis’ hand closer and placed a kiss on it. “I love you, too.”

“We’re here boys,” Paul suddenly said. Louis looked outside and saw a huge building in front of them. “Well…let’s go I guess?” He said and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and opened the door.

They were led inside the building, walking through lots of doors and turning around lots of corners and soon they arrived in a room which Louis supposed was a makeup room.

They had to sit down and were taken care of. After what seemed to be an eternity of makeup brushes, powder and foundation, they were ready to go and were led into a studio where they were doing the interview. They met the host of the show and were introduced. Or rather Louis was introduced because Harry had already met the host.

After the introduction the boys were led into a room where they were going to wait until it was their time to appear at the show. In the room were two sofas, a table full of different snacks, a few chairs and a TV where they could watch the show.

~~~

30 minutes into the show someone knocked at their door, telling them that they should get ready soon. They stood up and hugged each other for the last time. “Are you a hundred percent sure that you wanna do this?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and pecked Harry’s lips. “Yeah. I love you.”

They walked after a woman with a headset and arrived behind the stage. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and smiled. “We can do this.”

Out on the “stage”, the host introduced them to the audience.

“I know everyone’s waiting for this guest and now is the time for him to come out. But he’s not alone! With him is someone special he wants to introduce us to. So everyone please welcome Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!”

Harry and Louis walked out to the stage, greeted the host and sat down on the couch.

“So how are you boys?” The host asked. He sat down on the other couch and looked at them. “Good,” Harry said. “What about you?” The host asked Louis.

“Nervous...,” Louis said.

“Well that’s understandable seeing that you’ve never done this kind of thing before,” the host said.

Louis nodded and leaned a bit closer towards Harry.

“How’s the album going?” The host asked Harry.

“Oh it’s really good. We’ve recorded a lot so far and we really love all the songs. We also wrote a lot of them and we really hope that the fans will like them,” Harry said.

They talked about One Direction for a few moments, about touring, what’s it like to be away for such a long time from your family and also asked Louis some questions, when the host comes to the most important topic of the day.

“So Harry and Louis…when we met, you said that you wanted to talk about something important on my show…”

Harry nodded. “That’s right.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Louis. Louis nodded and Harry looked back at the host. “So…many people might wonder why Louis is sitting here with me and not Liam and Niall. That is because we have to tell something very important.”

“And what is that?” The host asked.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and looked at him fondly.

“Louis and I are dating,” Harry said.

The whole audience gasped and the host looked at them surprised.

“So Larry Stylinson is real?” He asked and grinned.

Harry laughed and nodded. “Yeah it is. Guess this will blow up tumblr now.”

“Oooh it will! All the fangirls out there are probably going to explode,” the host laughed.

“So…fancy telling how you met?”

Harry shrugged “Sure.”

He told everything about how they met, with Louis winning the meet and greet and him and Harry getting friends. Louis sometimes threw in a comment, if Harry forgot something important and after 10 minutes they are done.

“So you never were together with Taylor Swift?” The host asked.

Harry shook his head. “No. It kinda was a public stunt because management didn’t want anyone to suspect that I’m gay. I mean, Taylor and I are friends…but we never dated.”

The host turned to Louis. “And how did that make you feel?”

“I was rather shocked to be honest. I mean, Harry didn’t really tell me anything about that stunt so when I saw him and Taylor on the news, it wasn’t a great experience. I was staying in London at the time so after I saw them, I went home and we didn’t talk for a while.”

“And how did you start talking again? I mean, it was probably hard to forgive him, right?”

“Well…one day our friends decided that we had to talk with each other and locked us into a bathroom,” Louis said.

“A bathroom?” The host laughed.

“Yup. But I’m glad they did it. Because otherwise I probably wouldn’t sit here right now,” Louis said and looked at Harry fondly.

The audience “aww”ed and Louis blushed lightly.

“Well…as our time is up now, I wish you good luck for your relationship and I hope the people out there,” the host looked at the camera, ”will accept your relationship.”

“Thanks,” Harry said and smiled. They all got up, shook their hands and after Harry and Louis waved at the audience, they were off the stage and backstage again.

Backstage, Louis turned towards Harry and pulled him into a hug. “We did it!” He whispered relieved. They were finally able to hold each other’s hand in public and could kiss each other without having to look around for paparazzi.

“We did,” Harry whispered back and kissed Louis gently.

Louis melted into the kiss, relieved that it was over. He put his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him even closer.

“We did it,” he whispered against Harry’s lips again, overwhelmed by his feelings.

“We did it.”


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...that's it. This is the last chapter! I can't believe it's over to be honest...and i also can't believe that i wrote so much :D (never really planned to do so)  
> i would like to thank all the people out their who left kudos and comments and helped me with this fic. i really hope that you liked it :)  
> so yeah....enjoy the epilogue ♥

“That’s enough for today loves. I can see your eyes filled with sleep,” Niall said.

“But Ni. You have to finish the story!” A little girl in a ladybug onesie whined. She has brown curly hair, blue eyes and is absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah Dad! You have to finish the story!” A little boy next to the girl yawned.

“Alright, alright. But after I finished the story, you two go to sleep asap!” Niall surrendered.

The boy and the girl nodded and looked at him.

“So where was I?” Niall asked.

“You talked about the interview. But how did the other people react? Were they mean to Uncle Lou and Uncle Haz?” The little boy asked.

“Well Luc…the fans were absolutely ecstatic. The whole fandom supported Louis and Harry and there were only a few that didn’t like the idea of the two dating each other,” Niall said.

“But nothing’s wrong with that,” the little girl said.

“That’s right Cleo. Nothing’s wrong with two guys dating.”

“So why didn’t these people like the idea of Daddy and Dad dating?”

“Because these people probably grew up with the wrong idea of love. They think only a boy and a girl can love each other and that it’s wrong if a boy loves a boy or a girl loves a girl,” Niall explained.

“That’s stupid,” the little girl, Cleo, said.

Luc, who seemed to falling in and out of sleep, nodded tiredly.

“It is...but now let us finish the story so you two can sleep, alright? So...after a while everyone calmed down and even the people who didn’t like the relationship of Louis and Harry accepted it. Harry and Louis were finally able to live their life without having to be careful about who might see them together. After a few years, Harry proposed to Louis, asking him to be his husband. Of course Louis said yes and the following year, the two got married. A year later, they got a beautiful, beautiful daughter with long, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her name is Cleo and Harry and Louis love her a lot,” Niall said and Cleo giggled.

“And what about you, Liam and Zayn?” She asked.

“Well I found a beautiful girlfriend, who is now my wife, and we got a cute little son who is named Luc. Liam and Zayn also got married and at the time they’re trying to adopt a cute little baby.”

“So everyone lives happily ever after?” Cleo asked and yawned.

Niall nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

“That’s good,” Cleo whispered and closed her eyes.

Niall smiled and pulled a blanket over Luc and Cleo. He gave both of them a kiss on their foreheads and quietly exited the room.

Downstairs, he sat down on a sofa and looked at his friends.

“They asleep?” Louis asked.

Niall nodded and sighed. “Finally.”

“What took you so long?” Liam asked.

“Cleo wanted to hear a bedtime story again.”

“Which one did you tell her?” Harry asked.

“The only one she wants to hear,” Niall said and smiled.

Harry chuckled “She never wants to listen to another bedtime story, does she?”

“Nope. It’s her favorite,”

“I wonder why,” Zayn said and chuckled.

Niall shrugged. “Haven’t got a clue. I mean…it’s about two idiots.”

“Hey!” Louis said. “We aren’t idiots! Thank you very much.”

“Yes you are! The drama you had,” Niall said and shook his head. “Could’ve just done it like Liam and Zayn. They weren’t so dramatic.”

“Oh well excuse me for being dramatic,” Louis said while crossing his arms offended.

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I like it when you’re dramatic.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re just saying that because otherwise you’d have to sleep on the couch tonight,” Niall said.

“Oh fuck off Niall,” Harry said and pulled Louis on his lap.

“I love you,” he whispered and placed a kiss on Louis’ neck.

Louis sighed a leaned against Harry. “Love you too.”

“Maybe we’ll tell her another bedtime story the next time. But I like this one,” Harry said.

“Yeah, me too. It’s my favorite,” Louis said and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my [TUMBLR](http://www.r-directioner.tumblr.com)


End file.
